Entre dos mundos
by grilpower456
Summary: ¿Qué tanto estarias dispuesto a dar cuando encuentras el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**ENCUENTRO DE OTRO MUNDO **

_**(Londres)**_

La vida da muchas vueltas y más cuando nunca las esperas, eso mismo pensaba la más joven de la familia Pevensie ya que se sentía impotente ante lo que le pasaba a su hermana mayor, Peter decía que solo era caprichos de un romance perdido, Edmund ignoraba la situación pero la más pequeña no, cada noche se quedaba en silencio sin saber qué hacer cuando su hermana se le escavaba el llanto por aquel rey que no era de este mundo.

Ese día el ambiente estaba muy tenso no solo en casa si no también en el exterior ya que la guerra había vuelto y su padre había tenido que partir de nuevo.

Lucy la pequeña de los Pevensie hoy ya era toda una adolescente que añoraba algún día poder encontrar al amor igual que lo hizo su hermana, la pequeña casa donde habitaban se sentía vacía una vez más sin su padre, ese día algo en ella cambio y necesitaba decir lo que tenía por dentro ya que sentía mucha rabia.

Su madre estaba de nuevo sentada a un lado de la radio esperando noticias alentadoras, tenía la mirada perdida, la felicidad le había durado por muy poco tiempo, Peter y Edmund estaban al otro lado de la pequeña sala jugando ajedrez.

En esa parte de la casa estaba muy aburrido ver los que se encontraban, mejor se dirigió a su habitación donde encontraría a su hermana arreglándose para salir con algún galán, sabía que lo hacía para poder olvidar un poco aquel amor que sentía.

Cuando entro se extraño no ver a Susan frente al espejo, hoy se encontraba con una fotografía en las manos, sentada junto a la ventana, con un pañuelo en la mano a causa del llanto que provocaba aquellos recuerdos.

-Ya no deberías pensar en él, además tienes muchos que quieren andar contigo, con la más bella de la familia –esto último lo dijo en tono de burla

Susan solo la miro con rabia ya que nadie entendía lo que sentía desde hace unos meses que sus hermanos regresaron y le contaron que Caspian se había casado con una joven llamada Liliandil.

-No me mires así, sabes que es verdad –dijo un poco molesta Lucy

-Tú no sabes de lo que hablas y además no estaba llorando por alguien que no es real –limpiándose las lágrimas, caminando hacia el tocador para empezar a maquillarse, pasando a un lado de su hermana ignorándola olímpicamente

-Crees que no se qué haces en las noches, espero que también eso sea mi imaginación –decía indignada Lucy

La joven tan solo ignoro lo que le dijo su hermana menor y siguió maquillándose tratando de olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía.

-Está bien, ignórame pero sabes que tengo razón y como veo que esta casa parece una celda desde que se fue papá, necesito aire fresco –dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Sabes que no puedes salir después de las siete –ordenaba su hermana mayor

Lucy no hizo caso solo miro a su hermana y dio un portazo, paso el pequeño pasillo entre las habitaciones, bajo las escaleras, solo hecho un vistazo a la sala su madre y hermanos no se habían movido hasta que escucharon a Susan que ordenaba a Lucy.

-¡Lucy no estoy jugando! Que parte de no puedes salir después de las siete no has entendido, es peligroso estar fuera –ordenaba severamente Susan

-No me importa prefiero ver las bombas explotar frente a mí que estar en una casa que parece muerta, disculpen –termino de decir y salió de la casa dejando a sus hermanos y madre preocupados por su comportamiento.

Peter quiso salir tras de ella pero fue detenido por Susan que decidió ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana y hacerla que razonara y por otra parte pedirle una disculpa de lo que sucedió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

A lo lejos del bosque se alcanzaba a observar un apuesto príncipe montado en su caballo, tenía un gran parecido a su padre pero tenía los ojos azules de su madre, era un joven caballero, educado, su cabello corto azabache lo hacía lucir elegante, también a su corta edad de 17 años su complexión era fornida, tenía una mirada muy peculiar ya que era tierna pero misteriosa, muchas jóvenes querían ser las afortunadas pero él solo era un don Juan.

Ese día había llegado muy lejos en el bosque, de nuevo se les había escapado a los escuderos que lo vigilaban, detuvo al caballo cerca de una cueva muy estrecha, de pronto escucho pisadas por lo que decidió bajar del caballo y ocultarse un poco, jugándole un pequeña broma a sus guardianes, pensó que si se perdía usaría aquel cuerno perteneciente a la época dorada que su padre adoraba y con el seria rescatado.

Le pareció gracioso y emocionante esconderse en una cueva que apenas paso, estaba muy obscura pero lo extraño es que en el interior no estaba tan estrecha, por culpa de la poca luminosidad dentro tropezó, tratando de no caer quiso recargarse cerca de la pared pero al tocarla fue succionado por una especie de remolino.

Cayo al piso dándose un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, a ver con lo que se pego soltó una carcajada, una estatua medio rara, vio que se un hilo de sangre salía pero no le importo vio que donde estaba era una "casa" ya que estaba destruida, llena de polvo, sabía que no estaba en Narnia, fue donde empezó a asustarse.

De pronto un derrumbe surgió dentro de la casa, lo primero que pensó es en salir corriendo, por lo alterado que salió, nunca se dio cuenta que una joven iba pasando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Lucy iba con sus pensamientos, esa pelea con su hermana solo la había hecho sentir más mal de lo que estaba, de repente sin darse cuenta un joven choco contra ella haciendo que callera al piso.

-Disculpa no me fije, es que paso algo ahí dentro –decía desorientado, levantándose para sacudirse.

La joven un poco confundida por el golpe, se quiso levantar pero de nuevo cayó al piso por un mareo, el joven caballero al verla que tenía dificultades para levantarse la ayudo al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas monedas caían de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro de esa casa en ruinas? –preguntaba la chica aun confundida

-Perdona solo que tenia curiosidad… disculpa ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba al ver que no era su casa.

Lucy se le quedo mirando de forma extraña, cuando enfoco mejor la vista observo a un joven muy apuesto, alto pero al verlo a la cara tenía un parecido a una persona conocida pero en ese momento no recordaba nada.

-Estamos en lo que queda de Londres ¿no eres de aquí? –preguntaba extrañada

-¿Londres? Ya te diste cuenta y creo que me perdí –decía a la vez que revisaba todo lo que traía no se le hubiera perdido, la espada, la poción curadora y la daga junto con unas cuantas monedas antiguas de la suerte según él.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿A dónde vas vestido así? –señalando la espada

-A una fiesta de disfraces –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió sin ponerle atención -¿Dónde están mis monedas? –preguntaba desesperado

-Mira están tiradas, deja te ayudo –agachándose para recogerlas

Cuando las estaba recogiendo miro una de ellas detenidamente y se le hicieron conocidas y extrañas a la vez, solo faltaba una y los dos quisieron tomarla al mismo tiempo, cuando sus manos rosaron soltaron la moneda, esto hizo que los dos se sintieran nerviosos, Lucy se ruborizo un poco y al verla Rilian solo sonrió no había puesto tanta atención a la joven pero al verla no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima, era muy bella.

-Que raras son estas monedas –entregándole al joven frente a ella sus pertenencias.

-Si pertenecieron a alguien muy importante para mí, tienes la piel muy suave, ten te regalo una –tomándole una mano para dársela –tengo más en mi casa, solo que estas son mis favoritas –decía coqueteándole

-No como crees –tratando de devolvérsela

-No acepto un no como respuesta, quédatela, por cierto mi nombre es Rilian y ¿el tuyo? –mirándola a los ojos haciendo que se ruborizara más

-Mi nombre es Lucy y dime… -pero fue interrumpida por una voz familiar que se dirigía hacia ella

-Lucy ¿Dónde te habías metido? Vámonos a la casa –ordenaba su hermana con tono molesto mirando con aspecto extraño al sujeto que estaba con su hermana menor.

-Disculpa me tengo que ir –decía tristemente Lucy

-No te preocupes, cuídate espero verte de nuevo –despidiéndose dirigiéndose de nuevo a la casa en ruinas

Lucy se volteo para ver a su hermana con ojos de rabia ya que estaba pasando un momento agradable con el joven misterioso.

-Nos vamos, mamá está muy preocupada por ti –tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la casa

-Yo puedo sola ya no soy una niña pequeña –soltándose y adelantándose a su hermana mayor

-Lucy por favor solo quería… pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso –decía apenada haciendo una pausa

-No te preocupes está bien, se que te duele hablar de eso –regresándose para abrazar a su hermana

-Un poco pero aun duele, vámonos antes de que la policía llegue y nos arreste por estar fuera después de la hora del toque de queda –caminando para llegar a la casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa la madre de ambas estaba molesta por la actitud de su hija menor ya que ella decía que se debía a la reciente partida de su padre.

-Jovencita es la primera y última vez que haces esto –decía enojada dirigiéndose a Lucy

-Lo sé y lo siento no lo volveré hacer –decía arrepentida –bueno pero necesito ir a mi habitación a descansar un momento.

-Solo eso le vas a decir y porque a mi siempre me regañas mas feo –se mostraba ofendido Edmund

-Hijo mejor de eso hablamos luego –señalaba tiernamente la señora Pevensie

Mientras la pequeña de la familia llegaba a su habitación para descansar y reflexionar lo que le había ocurrido con aquel chico extraño con el que había tropezado.

* * *

><p>En otro punto de la ciudad el joven príncipe lo único que quería era volver a su mundo, de nuevo se interno en aquellas ruinas y busco donde apareció entonces observo que entre la chimenea y una pared que contenía un cuadro raro, tenía como una gran telaraña fue cuando toco aquello y de nuevo sintió el remolino.<p>

De nuevo se sintió el tirón y llego de nuevo a la gélida y obscura cueva, solo vio un poco de luz eso quería decir ya era de noche pero ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba Rilian.

Salió corriendo, vio que el caballo seguía donde lo había dejado, lo extraño era que solo se había ido por unos cuantos minutos y ya fuera de noche, subió al caballo y empezó a cabalgar lo más rápido que podía, mientras llegaba al castillo se preguntaba tantas cosas.

Entro corriendo a Cair Paravel deseando que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta pero se equivoco, su padre lo esperaba a la entrada y su cara no era nada agradable.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tenias que haber llegada hace tres horas –expresaba su padre enojado

-Ya lo sabía pero… -no termino porque lo interrumpió su padre

-Pero nada, veo que no mejoras Rilian sigues de rebelde eso no es propio de un príncipe… -explicaba el rey Caspian

-Lo dice un hombre que sigue esperando a una mujer que nunca volverá –reprocho Rilian a su padre

Caspian sabía que lo que su hijo decía era verdad pero no permitiría que le faltara al respeto además era su padre.

-Más respeto Rilian, los reyes de antaño no son un tema que puedas reprocharme –decía molesto Caspian

-Mira el miedo se ve en tus ojos, no puedes ser lo suficientemente rey como lo eran ellos y créeme para que a uno de ellos lo a podaran valiente –en eso su mente reacciono

Olvidando la discusión de su padre salió corriendo a la biblioteca para revisar uno de los libros más antiguos para ver uno de las imágenes de la reina Lucy de antaño, cuando abrió y dio un vistazo rápido a la página donde se encontraba una foto de quien buscaba.

-No puede ser –dijo para sí mismo cuando descubrió que la chica que se había encontrado era la reina de antaño y otra que había viajado al mundo de los reyes de la edad de oro.

* * *

><p>Crei no escibir mas pero a ver que sucede con este<p>

saludos y espero sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**UNA GRIETA DESCONOCIDA **

_**(Narnia)**_

Después de casi no dormir durante dos noches Rilian estaba decidido a volver a ver a la reina Lucy, algo había pasado ese día que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba en la biblioteca del castillo leyendo sobre los reyes antiguos pero más sobre una persona en especial.

-Valla ya entiendo porque le decían "la valiente" –dijo a si mismo concentrado en las leyendas de Narnia.

-¿A quién le decían así? –dijo una voz curiosa de una dama la cual conocía, su madre, al principio se sobresalto Rilian pero al ver quien era solo se tranquilizo.

-A la reina Lucy es… -pensando en ella –dijo fue alguien que cambio a Narnia mientras gobernó con sus hermanos –concluyo dando un suspiro esperanzador

-Si yo la conocí… hace un tiempo –sentándose a un lado de su hijo –junto con el rey Edmund, fueron grandes líderes pero Aslan tenía planes para ellos y pues tuvieron que regresar a su mundo, él que si conoció a todos fue tu padre –cuando dijo esto sus ojos se entristecieron

Liliandil era una mujer hermosa aun con la edad que tenia parecía una joven de 25 años aunque no fuera más que una ilusión., Rilian siempre cuido a su madre la amaba al igual que a su padre pero hacia un tiempo que entre el Rey y él las cosas no funcionaban bien.

-Ya sé que conoció a todos –haciendo un gesto de sarcasmo –sobre todo a…

-La reina Susan, hijo no puedes hacer que tu padre me quiera como lo ha hecho a ella, es algo que ni yo he podido pero sé que me ama, él es una de las pocas personas que tiene la capacidad de poder amar a dos personas a la vez y… -tratando de justificar a su esposo

-Por favor mamá –cerrando el libro –te duele que no te ame como lo ha hecho a ella, sabes mejor cambiemos de tema además tengo que salir –poniendo en una bolsa sus cosas

-Estas castigado Rilian, el otro día nos tenias a tu padre y a mi muy preocupados pensamos que te había pasado algo –decía Liliandil ordenando a su hijo

-Pues dile al rey que hoy no se preocupe, llegare tarde –solo dijo eso y salió directo a las caballerizas para tomar su caballo e ir de nuevo a visitar a la reina.

Cuando pudo escapar de nuevo de sus guardias, se dirigió a la grieta, pero antes de entrar pensó que no podía ir como si fuera una fiesta de disfraces, tenía que buscar un atuendo adecuado, pero en eso recordó que en la casa que había llegado aquella vez vio un poco de ropa.

Paso sin ningún inconveniente la grieta toco de nuevo la pared y empezó la diversión llego a la casa en ruinas y empezó a buscar el ropero, afortunadamente aun se encontraba ahí, se cambio y guardo su ropa en la bolsa que llevaba al hombro, la vestimenta de este mundo no le agradaba mucho unos pantalones y una camisa algo raída y salió de la casa para si de casualidad podía toparse de nuevo a la reina.

Ya llevaba casi media hora cuando se dio por vencido y recordó que el tiempo de este mundo no era igual al de Narnia así que de nuevo entro en remolino y al caer en la cueva, salió y vio que ya era de noche y su caballo estaba dormido, por lo que decidió volver a entrar y esperar un poco más a ver se encontraba a la reina.

Pasaron casi dos horas y él ya se estaba desesperando no sabía que había ocurrido por lo que decidió caminar un poco si alejarse tanto, cuando vio a una joven vestida con una falda tipo escocesa y una blusa que remarcaba toda su hermosura pero también venia con alguien familiar para él, por lo que decidió ir para saludarla.

* * *

><p>Lucy y Susan salieron temprano de casa para hacer unas compras mientras sus hermanos ayudaban a su madre en unas reparaciones de la casa.<p>

-No puedo creerlo… Edmund me las pagara –se quejaba Susan después de que su hermano le había dado un susto de muerte al esconderse bajo el lavaplatos.

-Ya sabes que no fue su intención –conteniéndose la risa –solo quería alegrarte el día pero no puedes negarlo que fue un momento agradable

-Tienes razón, mejor nos damos prisa antes de que algo suceda –mirando el reloj

Las dos jóvenes estaban tan atentas en su plática que no se habían dado cuenta que un apuesto galán, vestido con pantalones y blusa un poco desgastadas a causa de no parecer de otro mundo y que lo descubrieran.

-Hola –saludo a las dos jóvenes haciendo que se sobresaltaran un poco –las asuste, disculpen.

-Eres… Rilian el joven del disfraz –decía Lucy divertida

-Si fue algo interesante, creo que hoy vengo decente -dando un recorrido rápido a su atuendo

-No te preocupes te ves bien –sonrojándose un poco –pero mira ayer no tuve la oportunidad, te presento a mi hermana –dirigiéndose a Susan para disimular un poco lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ese joven.

-Mucho gusto Rilian –saludaba cortésmente

-Susan… si me acuerdo de ti pero no me acuerdo de tu disfraz –dijo Susan siguiendo la broma de su hermana

Rilian empezó a ponerse nervioso al momento de escuchar aquel nombre.

-Fue un día difícil de olvidar –decía Lucy siguiendo con la broma

-Esta bien, lo admito era un poco ridículo pero ya lo supere –decía empezando a coquetear

-¿Te he visto en otra parte? –Preguntaba Susan –me pareces conocido

-No creo es la primera vez que te veo –respondió, empezando a sentir nervios a que lo descubrieran

-Y cuéntame que andas haciendo por estos rumbos de Londres, es extraño o vienes a otra fiesta en estos tiempos de guerra –cambiando de tema Lucy

-Mmmmm… te digo la verdad o te invento algo –dijo delicadamente

-Prefiero la verdad –sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

-Bueno pues… creo… quería verte de nuevo –pero en eso que empezaba a coquetear paso un tipo corriendo chocando con él en el hombro tirando las cosas que traía en la bolsa.

Rilian se puso tan nervioso que no supo qué hacer, pero era demasiado tarde Lucy y Susan lo primero que les llamo la atención fue el cuerno blanco con grabados de Narnia por lo que rápidamente se voltearon a ver teniendo muchas preguntas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Tú no eres de aquí –pregunto Susan algo asustada por lo que veía

-… -Rilian se puso nervioso y empezó a correr para poder llegar a la casa e irse sin que lo descubrieran.

A las dos jóvenes no se les ocurrió otra cosa para conseguir respuestas que seguirlo, entraron a la casa pero ya no estaba aquel joven misterioso.

-No puede ser Lucy, ese era mi cuerno, lo podría reconocer en cualquier lado –decía asustada Susan

-Si lo sé y está muy claro que tuvo que pasar por algún portal o algo así y… -estaba nerviosa dando vueltas en la misma línea –tiene que ser de Narnia.

-Busquemos algo y si no… –empezando a revisar aquella casa en ruinas

Empezaron a buscar pistas, indicios o algo que pudiera dar aspecto de un portal, pero solo lo que veían era polvo, partes de vigas, ruinas de estatuas, etc., de repente algo brillante cerca de la chimenea le llamo la atención a Lucy, cuando lo vio se quedo impresionada con lo que leyó.

Era un dije en forma de escudo que tenía un corazón dentro y al reverso decía una inscripción _Amando a una persona se tiene dos opciones: Ganar o perder. Yo gane algo. TU AMOR. Caspian & Susan._

-Creo que esto es tuyo –entregándoselo a su hermana

-¿Qué es? –tomándolo con temor

-Algo que a lo mejor Caspian hizo para ti, antes… bueno tu sabes –dijo Lucy temerosa que su hermana se derrumbara.

Susan al leer lo que decía, quería parecer fuerte pero por más que quiso no pudo, sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, pero esto no solo le dolió en el alma sino que paso a su físico, sintiéndose mal para no caerse se recargo cerca de la chimenea y en ese momento fue como succionada por un vórtice.

Lucy trato de detenerla pero al momento de tocarlo también sintió que la jalaban, cuando estuvo del otro lado no mantuvo la estabilidad y cayó cerca de unas piedras filosas haciéndose un corte en la pierna.

-¡SUSAN! ¿Dónde estás? –gritaba Lucy ya que no veía nada a causa de la obscuridad

-¡Lucy! –se escucho la voz de su hermana pero parecía que estaba fuera de esa obscuridad

Entonces empezó a caminar y se encontró con una estrecha abertura y fue donde se encontró a su hermana mayor, se dio cuenta que no se podía ver dentro de la cueva porque era de noche y la luz no entraba, pero en las afueras una luna gigantesca les daba luz para observarse.

-Susan, no me digas que estamos en… -diciendo anonadada Lucy

-En Narnia, no es posible ya nadie podía volver –dijo un poco impresionada -¿pero que te paso en la pierna? –preguntaba Susan asustada por la cortada de su hermana

-Caí en una roca y creo que se me abrió –sacando un pañuelo para contener la sangre.

-Tenemos que irnos, mira como estas, espero y podamos cruzar porque si el tal Rilian pudo nosotras también –ayudando a Lucy para caminar

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron de nuevo a la cueva y empezaron a tocar las paredes hasta que una de ellas las absorbió llegando de nuevo a la vieja casa en ruinas.

-Lucy necesitamos llevarte a un doctor tienes esa herida muy fea –asustándose por que la sangre no paraba y su hermana se estaba poniendo pálida.

-No es nada, pero vámonos a casa para poder curarme esto –tratando de caminar lo más normal posible.

-Antes de salir, no vamos a decir nada a los chicos primero tenemos que averiguar ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Y ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? También tenemos que decir que tú herida fue que te caíste en una botella –decía Susan nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

Lucy movió la cabeza dando una respuesta positiva, salieron de la casa en ruinas y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar la mirada de los tres miembros de la familia se concentraba en la pequeña de la casa, rápidamente marcaron al doctor, cuando llego solo limpio y vendo la herida diciendo que en unos días se encontraría bien.

La historia que dijeron su madre se las creyó pero sus hermanos no estaban convencidos del todo.

Susan y Lucy subieron a su habitación a reflexionar lo que había pasado y sobre todo una de ella a guardar un dije que era suyo pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué Rilian traía algo que era de Caspian?

* * *

><p>Mientras Rilian había regresado a Cair Paravel pensando que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas pero se equivoco cuando encontró una revolución en el palacio porque el príncipe se había perdido durante dos días.<p>

Al verlo Caspian el rey de Narnia en la sala principal, no solo estaba enojado sino preocupado pero no podía permitir que su hijo hiciera lo que quisiera, así que pondría un alto a esto.

-RILIAN ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te perdiste por dos días y vienes como si no pasara nada –dijo Caspian enojado al ver a su hijo entrando con ropa de vago.

-Papá te lo puedo explicar, no me lo vas a creer –trataba de excusarse Rilian al ver la mirada perdida de su padre.

-Que me vas a explicar, que eres un irresponsable y esta no es la primera que haces jovencito, pronto tendrás que tomar el trono de Narnia pero veo que te importa poco –Caspian estaba demasiado enojado que en sus ojos si fueran una espada su hijo no estaría frente a él.

-Eso crees, ni a tu propio hijo le tienes confianza, si no te gusta como soy me largo de aquí, ya que tanto te incomoda mi presencia –dijo Rilian ofendido tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Rilian no le hagas caso a tu padre por favor hijo no te vayas –suplicaba Liliandil a su hijo pero el solo la miro pidiendo perdón.

-Rilian no me dejes hablando… ¡RILIAN! –fue lo último que escucho de su padre

Salió y tomo de nuevo su caballo, no solo se iría del Cair Paravel sino también de Narnia y así olvidaría todo, en ese momento lo único que quería era huir.

Llego de nuevo a la grieta y de nuevo estaba donde se sentía vivo, un lugar donde se encontraba una reina.

* * *

><p>Hoy porfin entre a la escuela<p>

espero que me valla muy bien y pues

a ver que pasa con el fic...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**UN INVITADO MUY PARTICULAR **

_**(Narnia)**_

Caspian no podía creer que su hijo se había ido, llevaba un día pensando que era lo que hizo mal, entonces sentado en uno de los balcones recordó aquel dije que hizo cuando era joven a una reina que hasta el día de hoy sigue pensando en ella.

Al abrir el cofre de recuerdos que tenia escondido dentro de su ropa, descubrió que el dije había desaparecido por lo se puso más triste de lo que estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Rilian había pasado la noche en aquellas ruinas, fue donde extraño su casa pero era más el orgullo que sentía que prefirió que la lluvia mojara la única ropa que traía puesta, su bolsa en donde cargaba con el cuerno, la poción curadora, la daga, sus monedas de la suerte y un objeto que era de su padre. Un dije.

Vio que el sol salía por lo que decidió salir y dar unas vueltas para ver si podía encontrar algo para comer ya que se moría de hambre.

Lucy no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel joven así que pensó en dar una vuelta por la casa, tenía la esperanza de verlo de nuevo pero a la vez pensaba que ya no regresaría por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Se le dificultaba caminar por la herida pero así sin hacer ruido salió de su casa, no había avanzado ni siquiera una cuadra cuando ya no soportaba el dolor, se detuvo a tomar un descanso cuando vio a un joven algo desaliñado caminando sin rumbo.

-¡RILIAN! –le grito para llamar su atención

El joven se sobresalto un poco pero al ver quien era sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, no sabía porque le pasaba eso.

-Hola! –Saludo -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien un poco adolorida por un golpe –enseñándole los vendajes

-Pero ¿Qué te paso? –preguntaba asustado

-Solo me caí sobre unas cosas filosas y pues me abrí un poco, pero algo me dijo que saliera –mirándolo a los ojos cohibiéndose un poco, esa mirada la mataba.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo Rilian ya que se le había ocurrido una idea

-¿Para qué? –pregunto nerviosa Lucy

-Confía en mí –mirándola tiernamente –abre la boca veras que en un segundo estarás curada –sacando la poción

Lucy no sabía porque confiaba tanto en él solo hizo lo que le pidió y de repente sintió unas gotas en su boca, sabían algo acidas pero dulces a la vez.

-Abre los ojos –dijo Rilian

-Ya estoy sana entonces –dijo divertida e incrédula Lucy

-Compruébalo –señalándole el vendaje

Lucy empezó a sentir cosquillas cerca de donde tenía la herida, poco a poco se fue desasiendo de la venda, cuando quito la gasa que cubría se quedo asombrada ya que solo le dolía un poco pero no tenia absolutamente nada, era como si nunca hubiera pasado algo en su pierna.

-Pe… pe… pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto anonadada

-Creo que cuando te encuentras conmigo te pasan cosas buenas –escondiendo en la espalda la poción.

-Bueno gracias, creo que hoy te has convertido en mi mago personal –decía risueña Lucy

-Me parece perfecto y cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano? –preguntaba curioso Rilian

-Solo salí a caminar un poco y… -poniendo los ojos en blanco – y a ti que te trae tan lejos de tu casa favorita –riéndose coquetamente, algo tenia Rilian que la volvía otra persona.

Rilian escucho eso y recordó lo que había pasado y la alegría que sentía se le esfumo en un momento, su cara se volvió triste.

-¿Qué pasa? A caso dije algo malo –dijo algo asustada Lucy

-No, no te preocupes –viéndola con una sonrisa –solo que mi padre me corrió de la casa, no puedo entender que le pasa últimamente, antes era mi héroe pero ahora parece un desconocido, parecemos dos extraños viviendo en un mismo lugar, lo amo pero esta vez se paso –decía triste Rilian

-No sé qué decirte, mi padre se fue a la guerra –decía triste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento no quería… mejor cambiamos de tema –limpiando una lagrima poniendo a la chica –otra cosa tú de casualidad no conoces ¿Dónde me puedo quedar? O ¿Dónde puedo dormir? Créeme no es agradable dormir… ya sabes –señalando hacia donde esta las ruinas.

-Deja pienso –poniéndose seria, fue donde se le ocurrió algo muy loco pero solo así tendría información de ese joven –tengo una idea, porque no te quedas en mi casa, mira tenemos un cuarto vacio, la casa está hecha un asco, mi padre comenzó a arreglarla pero al irse de nuevo a la guerra… mis hermanos han tratado pero es en vano, y tu podrías ayudar a repararla y mi madre tendría compañía –sonrojándose –claro hasta que aclares tú mente –concluía con una sonrisa, se le notaba que está esperando que el joven dijera que sí.

-Me pareces buena idea –pensando en que así podría ver a todos los reyes de antaño –espero que tu madre no se moleste y tus hermanos estén de acuerdo, no será por mucho tiempo –decía animado

-Claro vamos –jalándolo –pero antes me pongo la venda no quiero que todos se espanten

Lucy y Rilian pensaron lo mismo porque querían saber cosas, sacar información, pero los dos querían estar cerca ya que se sentían bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, las caras de Peter, Edmund y Susan fueron de asombro más porque su madre acepto al joven rápidamente.

-Claro que se puede quedar, su mirada dice que podemos confiar en él –volteaba a ver a sus hijos –Peter por favor lleva al joven al cuarto vacio, también préstale algo de ropa y no hagas esa cara –decía cuando su hijo se reusaba

-Vamos pero que quede claro… -mirándolo severamente –aquí en este momento soy el hombre de la casa

-No te preocupes se respetar lo ajeno –decía desafiando a Peter

Los dos jóvenes se fueron, Edmund los siguió porque quería estar presente cuando su hermano le dijera las reglas, por lo tanto Susan y Lucy fue cuando la mayor de las hermanas Pevensie se volteo para ver a la más joven para que le explicara lo que pasaba.

-Dime ¿Por qué trajiste a ese joven a casa? –preguntaba enojada Susan

-Necesitamos información y que más teniéndolo cerca –decía divertida Lucy

-No estoy jugando, cuando Peter y Edmund sepan que ese joven no es de este mundo, empezaran los problemas –decía seria Susan

-¡Mira! –quitándose la vendas para que su hermana viera que ya no tenía nada

-¿Qué paso? Si tenías… no puede ser –decía asombrada Susan

-Ese chico creo que tiene la poción y tu lo viste ayer –susurraba –tu cuerno, tiene que ser de la realeza porque solo ellos tienen acceso a nuestras pertenecías, solo los reyes o príncipes pueden acceder a esas cosas –decía Lucy

-Tienes razón –quedándose pensativa –como le haremos para sacarle la información que necesitamos –decía Susan

-No lo sé pero algo se nos ocurrirá –dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su habitación

El día termino rápido para dejar el paso a la noche, dejar que los pensamientos se organizaran y los sentimientos empezaran a surgir de un lugar jamás visto.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió normal para la familia Pevensie pero solo una persona los observaba como se preparaban para hacer el quehacer diario, Rilian, se le hacía curioso cómo era diferente cenar que en las mañanas que parecía una batalla por quien ganaba el mejor pedazo de pan, también empezó a sentirse triste por su madre de seguro ya había pasado mucho tiempo en Narnia pero necesitaba que su padre aprendiera una lección.

-Hijos tengo que salir, me voy a tardar para que inicien si no llego a hacer de comer –anunciaba la señora Pevensie

-Claro mamá, Edmund y yo seguiremos con las láminas para el cuarto de protección –decía Peter a la vez que se reía de la cara de su hermano que desaprobaba lo que acababa de decir.

Sin decir más todos se pusieron a realizar sus deberes que tenían mientras regresaban a la escuela, Lucy se puso a sacar toda la ropa sucia de los cuartos, Peter y Edmund seguían arreglando la casa y Susan estaba por limpiar toda la casa mientras Rilian aprovecho para ir a su cuarto y meditar sobre su huida.

Susan no podía contenerse las ganas de hacerle frente al invitado, pensó que podría preguntarle cosas que necesitaba, así que su curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió enfrentar a Rilian cara a cara,

-Rilian, necesito hablar contigo –entro Susan a la habitación haciendo que Rilian se sobresaltara

-¿Cómo? –pregunto asustado

-Se que no eres de aquí, eres de Narnia y solo a ti se te pudo caer esto –enseñando el dije que traía en la pulsera

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto Rilian queriendo llegar al dije y quitárselo

-Alto, primero dime ¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros? Porque sé que sabes quienes somos –elevando el tono de voz

-Si lo sé –desafiándola con la mirada –Reina Susan –dijo Rilian con una mirada penetrante

-Valla tu sí que eres muy… -volteo asustada cuando un ruido se escucho viendo que sus hermanos escucharon y tenían miradas sorprendidas.

En eso llego Lucy para ver que se había caído y supo en seguida lo que pasaba, Susan había cometido una estupidez y de seguro sabían quién era aquel joven.

-Di de nuevo como llamaste a mi hermana –pronuncio Peter asustado

-Claro su majestad –caminando hacia Peter e inclinándose ante él

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto asustado Edmund, tenía una expresión de terror en la cara.

Rilian al ver que todos lo estaban viento, intento huir pero Edmund y Peter lo detuvieron llevándolo a la habitación, lo pusieron en la silla y lo amarraron de pies y manos así tendría que decir todo.

-Ahora si que estamos más calmados ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Edmund

-¡SUELTENME! –gritaba Rilian tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas

-Lucy primero dime sabias algo –dijo Peter volteando con su hermana

-Si por eso lo traje necesitaba saberlo, el otro día me lo encontré cerca de la casa en ruinas vestido de forma extraña, después me lo volví a topar y Susan sabe –mirando a su hermana –en un descuido en la bolsa que carga traía el cuerno y creo también trae la poción, fue por eso que me hice la herida, lo seguimos y caí en unas rocas y es todo lo que sé, no sé cómo ir a Narnia, solo pasamos –concluyo Lucy muy seria

-Entiendo, Edmund revísale la bolsa descubriremos que quiere de nosotros, el joven –dijo Peter mirando severamente a Rilian

Empezaron a revisar las cosas, cuando tenían todo fuera no lo podían creer lo que veían, la poción y la daga que en un tiempo pertenecieron a Lucy y el cuerno que perteneció a Susan.

-¿Quién eres? Una vez más te pregunto, porque que yo sepa solo los reyes pueden tener acceso a estas cosas –dijo Peter alzando la voz

-Está bien, se los diré –mirándolos enojado –soy… soy Rilian, príncipe de Narnia, hijo de… del Rey Caspian X y la estrella Liliandil –Susan se quedo helada al escuchar ese nombre –descubrí un portal al escaparme de los guardias que me impuso mi padre pero eso no importa, la cuestión es que los encontré, quería saber cómo eran los reyes de antaño, descubrir su vida pero como el tiempo de aquí la historia que conté ayer era verdad mi padre me corrió del castillo pero creo debo de regresar mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada –concluyendo tristemente

-Así que eres hijo de Caspian, creo que si debes de regresar –dijo Peter empezando a desatarlo.

-Puedo llevarlos a Narnia… -se quedo callado –por lo que escuche volvieron a pasar el portar, por algo está ahí, aquí no pasaran más de unas horas, pueden entrar de incognitos sé entrar al castillo sin ser vistos y pueden saludar a mi padre y…

-No iremos a entregarle a su hijo –dijo tajante Peter

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Podemos ir y volver, es emocionante volver de nuevo –decía emocionado Edmund

-Edmund sabes lo que dijo Aslan –decía Susan muy seria

-Por favor, los dos se mueren de estar una vez más en aquellas tierras, solo vamos saludamos y nos venimos es todo, por favor –dijo Edmund poniendo ojos de convencimiento

-Suena bien, que podemos perder –decía Lucy observando a sus hermanos mayores

-Está bien –dijo no muy convencido Peter

-Y tu ¿Qué piensas? –decía Edmund dirigiéndose a Susan

-Ok, solo con una condición es mejor que nadie se entere, creo que tenemos antecedentes y al ser populares, es mejor no quiero sentirme de nuevo y ser devuelta a la realidad –decía Susan desviando las miradas de sus hermanos

-Está bien, entonces que esperan vamos –dijo entusiasmado Rilian

Todos los hermanos Pevensie iban tras del extraño invitado, llegaron a las ruinas de la casa y todos hicieron lo que Rilian hacia y así fue como de nuevo llegaron a Narnia una tierra con la que soñaron regresar una vez más.

* * *

><p>de nuevo aqui esta el otro cap<p>

espero y les guste bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D **la canción que se pone cuando es el baile es la de Lady Antebellum llamada _Just a Kiss_ creí que era perfecta para ese momento y aquí está el link para que la escuchen .com/watch?v=HbaH1odA-DE

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

**SOLO UN BESO **

_**(Narnia)**_

Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy una vez más estaban en Narnia, Rilian los había dirigido al castillo Cair Paravel los escondió en una de las habitaciones que las según él nadie visitaba y estarían seguros.

Era una habitación grande no tanto como las habitaciones principales, en el centro se encontraba una cama vestida de verde esmeralda haciendo combinación con las cortinas que al abrirlas daban una magnifica vista hacia el mar, cerca de la cama se encontraba una alfombra con colores difuminados para hace que la decoración fuera exacta, el ropero y tocador estaban diseñados con figuras haciendo referencia a la edad de oro.

-Wow! Te luciste Rilian –exclamo sorprendido Edmund lanzándose a la cama

-Yo no dormiré con Edmund –dijo Lucy molesta

-Pues es lo único que tenemos, acuérdate que venimos de visita, además de incognitos y yo pido la cama –decía acomodándose entre las almohadas.

-Chicas solo es una noche, créanme –decía apenado Rilian

-No te preocupes, yo pido el sillón –decía Susan antes de que Peter llegara –te lo gane

-Entonces yo dormiré junto a Edmund –exclamaba Lucy indignada

-¿Y yo? Creen que dormiré en el piso –decía Peter ofendido

-No Pit, mira mejor que las chicas duerman en la cama y yo en el sillón –se burlaba Edmund cuando decía eso

-Me parce perfecto –decía Susan cuando se acostaba en la cama

-Ya entendí, Rilian tendrás de casualidad algo que pueda poner en el piso para poder dormir –decía Peter algo molesto por la actitud de sus hermanos

-No creo, pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación, es más grande que esta, creo que era la habitación del rey Edmund –dijo divertido Rilian

-Claro es perfecto –exclamo Peter emocionado y burlándose de la cara de sus hermanos

-Eso no es justo, pero el sillón es más cómodo de todos modos –decía Edmund tratándose de acomodar en el sillón lo más a gusto posible

-Bueno chicos los dejo, salgan con discreción en un momento regreso, necesito hablar con mi padre y saber cuánto tiempo paso –dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando a sus invitados dentro para que descansaran.

* * *

><p>El rey de Narnia estaba sentado en aquel despacho donde se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y estos últimos días, solo había pensado en su hijo, desde hace una semana se había marchada y lo peor era que se sentía el peor padre del mundo. Estaba sentado en la silla principal atrás de la mesa cuando se abrió la puerta y sus ojos no creían lo que veían.<p>

-¡Rilian! Volviste –exclamo Caspian al ver a su hijo

-Si papá, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Rilian al ver a su padre aproximarse para abrasarlo

-No digas nada, sé que yo fui el culpable, perdóname Rilian, entiendo que estés molesto por… -las lagrimas no lo dejaron hablar

-Papá escúchame no tenemos que buscar a un culpable, los dos fuimos pero está bien –decía Rilian al tiempo que abrazaba mas fuerte a su padre

Cuando de repente entro alguien a la habitación, los dos, padre e hijo no se inmutaron ver que era Liliandil que al ver la escena se fue a los brazos de los dos y era algo bello ver a una familia reunida después de un tiempo de conflicto.

-Rilian hijo, que bueno que volviste, es lo mejor que me ha pasado –decía Liliandil al ver a su hijo de nuevo

-Es mejor que vallas y busques tu traje para el baile de mascaras –exclamo Caspian a su hijo

-¿Qué baile? –preguntaba Rilian confundido

-El de tu cumpleaños, mañana por la noche es y esperamos que llegues con alguna chica recuerda que tienes que traer una pareja –recordaba Caspian

-¿Y dónde voy a conseguir a alguien en este momento? –preguntaba asustado Rilian

-Ya verás que encontraras a alguien –dando una palmada en la espalda –recuerda tu antifaz es importante en la fiesta, ve a tu cuarto y descansa, mañana tienes un día algo agitado –despidiéndose con un beso de su hijo

Rilian iba por el pasillo pensando en cómo le haría para encontrar pareja para el baile, hasta que recordó y corrió a despertar a los reyes de antaño.

-¡Lucy! –abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a los cuatro hermanos

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué entras así? –pregunto Peter asustado

-Perdón, necesito que vayas a un baile conmigo –dijo Rilian

-¿YO? –exclamo Peter observando a Rilian raro

-Tú no, Lucy –señalándola -¿quisieras ir a un baile conmigo mañana? –pregunto un poco tímido

Lucy se sonrojo y no sabía que responder, veía a sus hermanos tímidamente y todos estaban confundidos con la pregunta.

-Bueno si no quieres ir no hay problema –dijo tristemente Rilian

-No… solo que me tomaste distraída… me encantaría ir contigo –Rilian al escuchar esto no pudo contenerse la sonrisa –pero no tengo nada que ponerme, digamos que no vine preparada y además me van a reconocer –dijo Lucy algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes por nada yo consigo todo y además para entrar al baile tienes que llevar mascara y no te reconocerán, cuando te presentes dices otro nombre y todos ustedes pueden ir también –dirigiéndose a los otros reyes –yo les consigo todo los trajes pero ¿les gustaría ir? –pregunto Rilian

-Yo digo que si –respondió rápidamente Edmund

-Está bien pero yo elijo el vestido –aclaraba Susan

-Claro no hay problema, solo trae mascaras bonitas y que no nos conozcamos –concluyo Peter

-Está claro mañana temprano traigo todo y paso por ustedes antes de las ocho –se despidió

Esa noche todos durmieron soñando en lo mágico de su día, solo esperaban que no fuera una ilusión y al despertar estuvieran soñando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Rilian tuvo muchas ocupaciones primero llevar de desayunar a los reyes después fue a revisar las vestimentas de cada uno y se las llevo ya que eran vestidos de ellos mismos pero solo con algún diseño diferente, después fue a buscar su traje más elegante ya que estaba feliz que entre su padre y él se arreglara la situación y otro iría al baile con una reina de la edad de oro y además le encantaba.<p>

Peter y Edmund estaba fuera de la habitación esperando a sus hermanas, tenían puesta sus mascaras por si alguien pasaba, en eso llego Rilian pero al ver que no salían se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Se arrepentiría –preguntaba angustiado Rilian

-No creo, solo que así son las chicas –respondía Edmund divirtiéndose con la cara de Rilian

-Lo sé pero son las primeras que se tardan tanto –dijo Rilian nervioso

De repente se abrió la puerta y Rilian se quedo con la boca abierta ya Lucy se veía fabulosa, su vestido era color azul mediterráneo con brillos plateados, era largo donde se podían ver las zapatillas plateadas, su figura se podía ver en él, discreto, sencillo, en la parte del corsé de podía observar unos bordes en forma de flor. El vestido de Susan era parecido pero en color negro.

-¿Qué tal me veo? Acaso tan mal –preguntaba Lucy al ver la expresión de Rilian que estaba como distraído al verla.

-No… no como crees, te ves hermosa –ofreciéndole la mano para acompañarla

-Bueno chicos yo voy con ustedes –decía Susan poniéndose entre sus dos hermanos y llevándolos de las manos.

Al llegar al salón principal, pudieron observar que todos los invitados estaban dentro, Susan se quiso regresar pero Peter y Edmund la jalaron no iban a dejar que se fuera, Lucy y Rilian iban felices y con los antifaces nadie los conocía solo se quedaban sorprendidos con la joven que iba del brazo del príncipe.

Llegando a las puertas principales, los guardias las abrieron para dar la bienvenida al cumpleañero.

-Y con ustedes el príncipe Rilian –anunciaba un pequeño fauno regordete

-Gracias Train –dijo Rilian

Caspian al ver a su hijo se acerco rápidamente para felicitarlo y para que le presentara los acompañantes misteriosos.

-Felicidades hijo –exclamo dándole un abrazo a su hijo –y puedo saber quién es la afortunada joven y tus amigos –preguntaba curioso

-Claro papá, ella es… Lu… -rectifico –Lucilda –dijo rápido ya que fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

-Mucho gusto –decía Caspian sin quitar los ojos a la joven de negro ya que le parecía conocida.

-Ellos son sus hermanos Albert e Isabella –señalando a Susan y Edmund –y el es…

-Charles –decía interrumpiendo Peter

-Mucho gusto, miren ella es mi esposa Liliandil –señalando a la mujer que estaba a su lado

Susan sin querer se le salió una lágrima ya que siento mal escuchar, las últimas palabras de su primer amor.

-Disculpe, me permite bailar con su hermana –dijo Caspian pidiendo permiso a Peter para bailar con Susan.

-Por mí no hay problema –separándose de Susan dejando paso libre a Caspian

-Y usted señorita, sería un gusto bailar con la hermana de la joven que acompaña a mi hijo –extendiendo la mano hacia Susan, esta al principio dudo un poco pero después pensó que no pasaría nada bailar de nuevo con Caspian sería un momento mágico que terminaría pronto.

-Majestad antes de que vaya a bailar con mi hermana, me permitiría bailar con su bella esposa –decía Peter a Caspian

-Es toda suya, se ve que es un joven muy caballeroso

Las dos parejas se separaron de Rilian, Lucy y Edmund llegando a la pista de baile.

Edmund también se fue para encontrar a alguien con quien bailar dejando a Rilian y Lucy solos, cuando empezó un vals Rilian invito a Lucy a bailar pero en ese momento que iba a llegar a la pista se toparon con una joven hermosa, ojos verdes, piel blanca, delgada, rubia por naturaleza, su vestido era algo llamativo ya que en la parte de la falda estaba amplio, color rosa con tonos platas en el corsé, al quitarse el antifaz.

-Rilian, felicidades –abrazándolo la joven de una manera

-Gracias Ingrid, gusto en verte de nuevo, disculpa pero voy a bailar –tratando de quitársela

-¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? Recuerda que me debes un baile –susurrando al oído seximente.

-Est… mmmmm… no hagas eso –dijo nervioso Rilian

-Te hago recordar cosas del pasado –decía con voz sensual

Lucy en ese momento quedo excluida porque Rilian se fue con la otra chica, ella se sintió mal, algo sentía en su estomago que lo único que quería era salirse de ahí, camino quedando lejos del salón de eventos, fue hacia un lugar tranquilo y vacio donde estaba un balcón y se puso a observar la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en el mar, se quito el antifaz y sintió que una lagrima recorría su cara, la limpio rápidamente.

De repente alguien le tomo la mano, por lo que se sobresalto pero al ver de quien se trataba sonrió, pero aun así su mirada era triste.

-¿Por qué te alejaste? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo Rilian preocupado

-No… por… olvídalo –tratando de evitarlo a los ojos

-¿Segura?, bueno quiero enseñarte algo, disculpa que me fuera con Ingrid pero esa joven es muy fastidiosa, por eso quiero que vallamos a un lugar secreto –jalandola para que caminara

-Pero es tu fiesta –dijo indignada Lucy

-Ya me vieron, vámonos –haciendo que caminara –te va a gustar.

Rilian llevo a Lucy fuera del castillo cerca de la playa, las rocas hacían un tipo de cueva pero se lograba escuchar la música que provenía de la fiesta.

-Mira este es mi lugar secreto –ayudándola a subir unas rocas.

-Es maravilloso, me recuerda cuando… -volteaba a verlo mirándolo triste.

-Cuando volviste, lo sé–suspiraba –que paz se siente aquí, desde niño aquí vengo cuando me siento mal o simplemente quiero descansar de todo –quitándose el saco para ponerlo como una manta para sentarse -¿Qué te parece el lugar? Pero que esperas siéntate

-No como crees –algo nerviosa

-Lucy quiero decirte que eres hermosa –dijo sin titubear viéndola a los ojos

Cuando de repente la música que provenía del castillo fue más lenta, Rilian se fue acercando primero la tomo de las manos, después paso una mano detrás de su cintura para poder bailar con ella.

**Lying here with you so close to me**

**It's hard to fight these feelings**

**when it feels so hard to breathe**

**Caught up in this moment**

**Caught up in your smile**

Lucy se sentía nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Rilian, pero aun así se sentía libre, feliz y llena de vida, era tan difícil dejar de sentir lo que en ese momento mágico era, no sabía si era era su sonrisa de niño que tenia o los ojos que no podía dejar de ver, no entendía porque cuando lo veía su mundo era otro, parecía que no podía respirar pero era como si volviera a nacer.

**I never open up to anyone**

**So hard to hold back**

**when I'm holding you in my arms**

Rilian siempre había sido un don Juan pero ese momento lo sentía más suyo que otra cosa, siempre era el príncipe rebelde, el joven orgulloso pero con ella era él, era tan difícil contener lo que sentía en ese momento y menos ahora que la tenía en sus brazos y tan cerca.

**We don't need to rush this**

**Let's just take it slow**

Los dos jóvenes sentían algo, una atracción que en ese momento era tan difícil contenerla, pero sabían que necesitaban llevarlo con calma, ella porque no quería hacerse ilusiones y él porque no quería lastimarla.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

Rilian ya no podía mas con aquella atracción, con aquel sentimiento, sólo quería probar aquellos labios, un beso en sus labios a la luz de la luna, sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad pero no quería echarlo a perder, no quería presionar las cosas.

Lucy sabia en que acabaría todo aquello Rilian se aproximaba más ella, su cara estaba tan cerca, sólo una imagen en la oscuridad, en esos momento sabia que estaba lista pero los nervios hacían que se sintiera culpable pero él podría ser el único que ha estado esperando toda la vida.

**I know that if we give this a little time**

**it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**

**It's never felt so real**

**No it's never felt so right**

Los dos sabían que si solo se daban un tiempo más los podría acercar más al amor, porque lo que sentían en ese momento era tan real y tan placentero que no querían separarse.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

Solo un beso necesitaban los dos para poder saber que sentían pero no sabían cómo, tenían miedo algo que no podían dejar de vivir pero a la vez deseaban que terminara y fuera maravilloso.

**No I don't want say goodnight**

**I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

La mirada era real, tan certera que era tan seguro que Cupido había dado en el blanco a un joven rebelde que siempre cuestiono a la edad de oro y a una joven que un día fue reina y la apodaron la valiente.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

Su momento había llegado Rilian fue acercando poco a poco su cara con la Lucy, poso lentamente los labios en los de ella, sintió el nerviosismo pero solo eso le bastaba para decirle buenas noches, solo un beso necesitaba para decirle cuanto la quería.

Lucy sentía muchas cosas, Rilian la besaba lentamente sin presionarla, paso sus manos al cabello del joven para juguetear con el mientras disfrutaba el momento, su momento.

**Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight**

**With a kiss goodnight**

**A kiss goodnight**

Todo momento era tan bello que si alguien fuera testigo de aquel primer beso se quedaría maravillado, pero lo sentimientos eran confusos, el aire se necesitaba, los jóvenes se separaban lentamente sin decir nada, solo con la mirada pero Lucy tubo miedo y se separo bruscamente de Rilian.

-Lo siento no quise… -pidió disculpas

-No es eso si no que… no lo vez yo no soy de este mundo y no quiero que pase lo mismo que a mi hermana… no quiero… lo siento –recogió sus cosas y se hecho a correr hacia el castillo.

Rilian se quedo solo en aquel pedacito de playa escondido de las olas, recordando los tiernos y dulces labios de Lucy, llevándose la mano a la boca y dejando una sonrisa en los labios.

-No te preocupes, creo que me enamore de una reina pero hoy solo necesito un beso de buenas noches –tomando sus cosas para regresar y pensando que lo último fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste nos vemos<p>

haber si puedo escribir mas y subir mas rapido

nos vemos..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan llevaba bailando casi todas las canciones con el rey de Narnia, se sentía como aquella noche, su última noche en aquellas tierras, Caspian era el mismo solo con un poco de más años, pero en su interior llevaba aquel príncipe que había conocido.

El rey Caspian X se la pasaba tan bien con aquella joven misteriosa, su voz era tan conocida, tan suave, que recuerdos volvían a su mente, de repente en una de las canciones, el brazalete de la chica salió disparado por lo que el rey rápidamente como el caballero que era se ofreció a levantarlo pero al verlo la sangre se le fue al piso, el dije que tenía perdido estaba ahí.

Caspian tomo a la joven de la mano y la dirigió a un pasillo el cual estaba solo y era privado nadie pasaba, se recargo cerca de un ventanal y se puso serio. Susan noto el cambio de actitud su supo que había descubierto el dije.

-Sabes cuantas veces busque este dije… –mostrándoselo –muchas, hace tres año lo perdí, era mi amuleto –decía sin verla con voz lenta

-Lo descubriste –mirándolo sorprendida -¿Por qué no se lo diste cuando tenías que hacerlo? –preguntaba Susan indignada

-Porque no tuve el valor, porque cuando se lo iba hacer se fue… nunca la pude tener más a mi lado –hablo casi como un susurro.

-¿Por qué Caspian? ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? –dijo Susan derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Caspian volteo cuando escucho las últimas palabras, se sorprendió al oír eso, camino hasta ella y lentamente le quito el antifaz quedándose sin palabras, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, los froto para ver si no era una ilusión, la toco lentamente.

-¡Susan! –pronuncio asustado a la vez sorprendido

-Si Caspian soy yo, creo que nadie se lo esperaba –dijo un poco cohibida

-Pero ¿Cómo? –Tomándose la cabeza –es imposible y ¿Por qué tenias esto? –preguntaba aun confundido Caspian

-A mi no me preguntes, tu hijo tiene todas las respuestas –dijo Susan mirándolo a los ojos

-Rilian, ahora si no entiendo –poniendo los ojos en blanco, Caspian ya no entendía nada.

-Es… muy complicado… pero…

Se quedo callada porque vio que alguien venia a gran velocidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que era su hermana menor se puso nerviosa ya que se había descubierto con Caspian ahora no podría mentirle sobre sus otros hermanos.

Lucy se paro frente a su hermana, se quito el antifaz, dejando a Caspian mas confundido que nunca.

-Nos tenemos que ir, en este momento –ordeno Lucy a su hermana

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto asustada Susan

-¿Lucy? También estas aquí –decía Caspian desorbitado

-Hola –saludándolo sin mirarlo –nos vamos, necesito irme de aquí –mirando a Susan severamente tomándola del brazo para jalarla.

-Está bien –confundida –vamos por Peter y Edmund, también están aquí –mirando a Caspian –creo que me voy –siguiendo a su hermana

Lucy y Susan iban corriendo, rápidamente localizaron a Peter quien estaba aun charlando con la esposa de Caspian, al que más se dificultaron fue a Edmund quien estaba conociéndose muy afondo con una joven.

Los tres hermanos mayores de Lucy estaban sacados de onda con la reacción de su hermana, no sabían cómo reaccionar, rápidamente tomaron unos hipogrifos e hicieron que los bajaran cerca de la cueva, Lucy al llegar entro rápidamente, dejando espantados a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Wow<p>

_**(Londres)**_

Al llegar a su mundo los cuatro reyes estaban desorientados, tres de ellos más se habían ido de la fiesta sin despedirse y a demás sus vestimentas eran como de una época atrás.

Cuando llegaron a casa su madre les hizo muchas preguntas por los atuendos pero ninguno supo decir por lo que todos quedaron castigados, Lucy subió a su habitación por lo que sus hermanos quedaron preocupados pero decidieron darle oportunidad de que se calmara y les contara porque tomo esa decisión de regresar tan rápido.

La noche llego rápido, al estar solas en su habitación Susan y Lucy empezaron a platicar, fue donde la mayor de las jóvenes Pevensie se dio cuenta la razón de la huida de su hermana.

-Dime ¿Qué paso? A caso Rilian te hizo algo –preguntaba Susan

-No… -susurrando –Susan te puedo preguntar algo –decía nerviosa Lucy

-Claro –sentándose en su cama

-¿Es difícil olvidar a alguien que amas? –mirándola fijamente

-Y eso a que se debe –decía intrigada Susan

-Susan… es que… fue algo que paso… como explicártelo… tengo miedo a… -balbuceaba –es que creo que me estoy… enamorando –lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro

-¿De quién? No me digas que de… -decía Susan sorprendida

-Si de Rilian, tengo miedo Su –caminando hacia la ventana para recargarse cerca –hoy o no sé cuando en Narnia, me paso algo que jamás pensé que me sucedería, me… tu sabes… -tratando de decirlo

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba una desesperada Susan

- Rilian me beso, fue maravilloso, fue muy tierno y me demostró que me quiere pero ¿Cómo puedo creerle? Necesito creerle, cuando estoy cerca de él es como si mi mundo cambiara, ya sé que lo he visto muy poco pero tiene algo que me encanta –dijo Lucy

-Así que por eso huiste, creo que te pareces a tu hermana –levantándose para abrazarla –déjame darte un consejo, si te gusta y él te lo hace ver toma la oportunidad, no cometas mis errores, hoy que vi a Caspian aun siento algo por él pero es imposible sé lo que te digo –dijo tristemente Susan.

-Gracias Su, eres mi hermana favorita –dándose un abraso y un beso de buenas noches

Después de una plática muy educativa, las dos jóvenes regresaron a la cama y cayeron casi enseguida en un sueño profundo esperando que todos sus sueños se cumplieran.

_**(Narnia)**_

Caspian tenía a Rilian en su despacho, lo tenía sentado frente a él ya que lo estaba interrogando por los acontecimientos sucedidos, la pregunta era ¿Cómo era posible que los reyes de antaño estuvieran en Narnia? Su hijo le respondía conforme preguntaba.

-Así que cuéntame ¿Cómo es posible eso? –preguntaba Caspian desesperado

-Fácil ya te lo explique cuando desaparecí, me metí por accidente a una grieta donde caí a una casa que está en ruinas pero que es la vía entre el mundo de los reyes y nosotros, claro yo al descubrir quienes eran, pues quise saber más y ocurrió algo que era inevitable me descubrieron y me hicieron que los trajera, así que los invite a la fiesta… pero… -deteniendo su explicación ya que recordó el momento mágico que vivió con Lucy.

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué la reina Lucy se fue asustada? ¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto Caspian

-Padre, creo que estoy enamorado –dijo saliéndose del tema

-¿Cómo? ¿De quién? ¿Cuándo? –hacia preguntas masivamente el rey de Narnia

-De la reina Lucy –dejando a su padre con la boca abierta –no me veas así, cuando la vi por primera vez, fue un flechazo, al principio sentí que solo era curiosidad pero aquella noche del baile me quedo claro que siento algo por ella, me gusta y voy a luchar por ella, sé que no es de este mundo pero yo luchare… -hablando firme y claramente

Caspian primero lo estaba mirando severamente pero al final se sensibilizo y pensó que su hijo merecía ser feliz, por lo que dijo algo que Rilian jamás esperaría que diría.

-Rilian, hace más de veinte años me paso algo semejante, me enamore de una mujer valiente, encantadora, dulce, hermosa, pero no pude decirle que la amaba porque se fue, me quede conforme con la decisión, sin decir nada, sin luchar, pero tú –señalándolo –quiero que si amas o estas empezando a querer a Lucy vayas y se lo digas, luches si es posible pero si ese portal se abrió es por algo nada es casualidad –dijo certeramente

-Pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo que yo, que sus hermanos se opongan, de muchas cosas –bajando la mirada

-Sabes te voy a acompañar para que le digas y yo hablo con su familia, vamos todos junto con tu madre y veras que sabrás lo que realmente es –decía Caspian seriamente

-Me encanta la idea ¿Cuándo vamos? Además para decirle gracias a la madre de los reyes que me recibió en su casa sin ni siquiera conocerme –dijo emocionado Rilian

-Cuando quieras –decía Caspian guardando el dije

-Entonces que esperamos vamos –dirigiéndose a la puerta

Fue cuando empezaron a planear y pasaron dos días en Narnia fue cuando Caspian, Liliandi y su hijo Rilian pasaron el portal para visitar a unos viejos amigos y para poder aclarar muchas cosas.

_**(Londres)**_

Rilian guiaba a sus padres los cuales estaban fascinados con la ciudad, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Pevensie observaron que se escuchaba algo de alboroto.

-Creo que están ocupados –dijo Liliandil sorprendida

-No solo que las mañanas siempre son un caos –dijo Rilian mostrando una sonrisa

-Tienes que creerle a tu hijo, son un poco testarudos para despertar y más el rey Edmund –se le escavaba una risita

-Recuerden la madre de los reyes no sabe nada sobre Narnia, por favor no quiero que vaya a pasar algo… –mirándolos fijamente

-No te preocupes hijo –decía Caspian tomándolo de los hombros para darle una palmadita de buena suerte

Rilian nervioso trago saliva, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, pero que podría perder, así que toco la puerta, fue cuando el movimiento dentro de la casa se quedo mudo, fue cuando se abrió la puerta, una señora muy conocida para Rilian, la madre de los Pevensie con el cabello alborotado, al verlo se puso seria pero después su cara formo una sonrisa.

-Pero Rilian ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mis hijos me dijeron que solucionaste las cosas con tus padres –pronuncio emocionada la señora

-Sí, muchas gracias por ese día, mire mis padres –señalándolos –también han venido a darle las gracias y también para hablar de otra cosa –dijo nervioso Rilian

-Mucho gusto –saludando a Caspian y Liliandil –pero miren que distraída pasen –dándoles el paso a la pequeña sala –siéntense pónganse cómodos, dejen les hablo a mis hijos para que vean quien está aquí, se pondrán muy felices y sobretodo Lucy –dijo y se fue hacia unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos.

La familia real se quedo aguardando el momento de la entrada de los reyes.

-Es simpática la señora –decía Liliandil emocionada

-Sí, ya sé de dónde sacaron lo tierno Lucy y Susan –dijo Caspian desviando la mirada de su esposa cuando pronuncio el ultimo nombre.

Después se quedaron callados, la señora Pevensie volvió diciendo que sus hijos no se dilataban y que les traía un poco de té.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos más cuando se aparecieron primero Peter y Edmund para darles paso a sus hermanas, fue donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos por los que estaban en la sala de su casa.

-Buenos días –saludado vagamente -vengo a presentarles a mis padres y a hablar con Lucy de algo importante bueno de hecho con todos –explico Rilian

-Mucho gusto señores –decía Peter gentilmente pero con una expresión de pánico en la cara –se nota que te pareces a tu padre

-Si un poco –dijo tímidamente Rilian

-Y ¿Qué cosa tenias que hablar con todos? –preguntaba Susan impaciente cambiando de tema.

-Disculpe señorita, mi hijo con respeto a todos y a su madre quería hablar de un asunto relacionado con su pequeña hija –explico con propiedad Caspian acomodándose el saco

-¿con Lucy? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntaba asustada la señora Pevensie

-No se espante señora, a lo mejor lo que voy a decir es muy anticuado, primeramente muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo un día, fue una situación que se salió de control, lo mejor es que ya lo aclaramos y espero nunca vuelva a suceder –mirando a Susan quien tenía la expresión de duda –la siguiente cosa por la que decidimos acompañar a nuestro hijo es porque existe una situación romántica…

-¿quiere pedir la mano de mi hija? –dijo espantada la señora Pevensie

-No como cree señora, es algo más fácil solo que es costumbre en nuestra familia, algo anticuado y cursi, pero… me gusta Lucy y quisiera que no existiera ningún problema, pero claro solo si ella quiere, tenemos poco de conocernos pero quiero iniciar algo sin presuras –decía Rilian mientras miraba a Lucy con ojos tiernos.

-Si es extraño que aun existan familias así, pero fíjese que no sé porque confió en ti –señalando a Rilian –a lo mejor si es anticuado o cursi como lo dijiste pero es un buen inicio de tu parte y tu familia venir a pedir permiso eso habla de que eres un joven centrado en lo que haces y claro que yo estoy de acuerdo pero ahora pregúntaselo a Lucy –dijo seriamente la madre de los Pevensie

-Lucy no te asustes, conóceme, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia en este momento pero quiero intentar algo contigo, me gustas, siempre que te veo o que estoy a tu lado me siento diferente, me siento bien –dijo Rilian con voz dulce haciendo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa y los colores se subieran al rostro.

-No… no sé qué decir Rilian… no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto para venir a decir que te gusto –desviando la mirada –porque a mi… también me gustas espero que todo lo que has hecho no se desmorone –dijo seriamente Lucy

-Otra cosa no están tomando en cuenta a los hermanos y yo creo que se den un oportunidad veo que tienes buenas intenciones y solo recuerda que es mi hermanita –dijo Edmund con voz sobreprotectora

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, en esta familia los hombres protegemos mucho a nuestras damas y no será la excepción con Lucy –exclamo Peter con autoridad

-Calma hijos no se va a casar su hermana solo vino a pedir permiso para salir con ella y a lo mejor hacerse novios en un tiempo y a mí me cae muy bien Rilian –expreso su madre

-Entonces ya que se dijo todo autorizado yo por mis padres y tu por tu madre y hermanos ¿Qué opinas, me darías una oportunidad? –pregunto Rilian esperanzado

-Claro, intentemos algo porque no –concluyo Lucy la plática

Después de un momento incomodo Caspian dijo que regresaría a la casa por "negocios", Liliandil empezó a entablar amistad con la señora Pevensie por lo que se sumergieron en un platica Edmund, Peter y Susan hablaban lo que había pasado mientras que Lucy y Rilian fueron a dar una vuelta para pasar un momento juntos.

Ya se había alejado de la casa, Lucy llevo a Rilian a un parque, se sentaron en una de las bancas que había mirando a unos niños jugando en sus bicicletas, fue donde empezaron a hablar de su relación.

-Nunca creí que trajeras a tus padres para eso –decía Lucy dejando escapar una risita

-Si hubieras visto tu cara te habías reído mucho, estabas roja pero me gustas y no quiero apresurar nada, lo siento por lo del otro día en la playa sé que no lo debí de hacer pero me deje llevar –mirándola pasando u brazo por su espalda para abrazarla.

-No digas eso… la culpa fue mía por haber escapado así, solo que tuve miedo pero no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy junto a ti, me hechizaste –pasando con un dedo por sus labios

-Eres hermosa –dijo Rilian mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su cara, de nuevo no pudo resistirse a besar aquellos labios.

Lentamente toco los labios de Lucy esta a su vez disfruto el momento, ya que esto para los dos era nuevo para comenzar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

**AMOR ENTRE DOS MUNDOS **

_**(Londres)**_

Liliandil y la madre de los reyes estaba tan inmersas en la plática que no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado ya dos horas por lo que la esposa del rey de Narnia empezó a buscar a su hijo para irse a su "casa".

-Chicos por favor vallan a buscar a Lucy y Rilian, pienso que están en el pequeño parque es lo más seguro –ordeno su madre a Peter, Edmund y Susan

Estos a regañadientes salieron a buscar a los pequeños enamorados, llegaron al parque que les indico su madre, entonces fue cuando Edmund vio a lo lejos a su hermana con el príncipe pero justo en ese momento Rilian y Lucy estaban abrazados besándose.

-Miren nada más si Lucy no es más una niñita –exclama Edmund

-Ese infeliz me las va a pagar –exclamo Peter enojado tratando de caminar hacia Lucy pero Susan lo detuvo.

-No, déjalo, por favor Peter –decía Susan un tanto alterada pero conservando la calma

-Si déjalo Pit, escucha a Susan ella es experta en eso –decía sarcásticamente Edmund

-¡Cállate Edmund! Tú tampoco eres un santo en ese tema –alzando la voz –o quieres que te lo recuerde –decía Susan amenazando a Edmund

-Ya cálmense los dos, solo venimos a decirle que ya se tiene que ir es todo –dijo Peter tratando de controlarse

-Saben mejor yo voy porque tanto tu –señalando a Edmund –como nuestro gran hermano no se controlaran y pasaran muchas cosas.

Susan fue a encontrarse con Rilian y Lucy diciéndoles que ya era tiempo de partir, estos accedieron. Cuando llegaron a la casa Liliandil tomo a su hijo como niño pequeño y se despidió de la familia Pevensie.

Al término de la reunión Lucy no dijo nada, solo se fue a su habitación y empezó a recordar todo lo que platico con Rilian y ahora si estaba segura que era quien ella había estado buscando para ser su primer amor.

Finalmente llego la noche, Lucy quedo dormida inmediatamente dando paso a los sueños donde su príncipe aparecía y era el más hermoso de los momentos de su vida.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 8 meses en Narnia y solo un mes en el mundo ordinario desde que Lucy y Rilian habían comenzado a tener una relación en pareja, todo el pueblo se quedo sin habla cuando supo quien era la novia del príncipe.<p>

Desde ese momento Rilian cambio desempeñaba su papel de príncipe responsable ya que no quería decepcionar a Lucy, la quería y el don Juan que existía se desapareció, el único inconveniente que tenia era que para verla necesitaban pasar dos días en Narnia o a veces una semana.

Lucy veía a Rilian casi todos los días, a veces junto con sus hermanos iban a pasarse unos días a Narnia y pasaba a visitar a su príncipe. Sus hermanos estaban felices pasar tiempo en las tierras de las que un día fueron reyes.

Otra cosa rara que había sucedido es que Liliandil se convirtió en una muy buena amiga de la madre de los Pevensie casi todos los días las visitaba para hacer cosas juntas, como platicar, cocinar o tejer lo cual creía la esposa de Caspian era un reto para ella.

Ese día Lucy había ido a Narnia a visitar a Rilian mientras sus hermanos se reunían con Caspian para charlar y practicar un poco con la espada.

Lucy y Rilian se fueron a una pradera repleta de flores de diferentes tipos cerca de Cair Paravel para platicar sobre muchas cosas.

-¡No me atraparas! –gritaba Lucy justo cuando Rilian la tomaba del brazo asiendo que trastabillara y callera sobre de él.

-Eres hermosa, me encantas –decía Rilian mientras llegaba a los labios de ella para besarla.

Se quedaron tirados entre las flores, abrazándose, Lucy se puso en el pecho de Rilian mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-No hagas eso, me haces cosquillas –decía Lucy estremeciéndose un poco cuando uno de los dedos de Rilian paso por detrás de su oreja.

-Lucy quiero decirte algo –dijo Rilian con voz seria

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntando un poco sorprendida

-… -suspiro –siempre fui un chico popular, rebelde, irresponsable, mujeriego pero cuando te conocí algo cambio en mi ya que me siento más libre… me siento yo –dijo melancólico

-Por algo me apodaron "la valiente" ya que siempre me arriesgo en casos perdidos –decía Lucy con una risita.

-Ya sé, pero estoy hablando de algo que quisiera decirte… -levantándose para sentarse y quedar frente a ella –solo necesito un momento… es tan difícil, nunca créemelo dije lo que te voy a decir, son momentos en la vida que quisiera que el mundo se detuviera un momento… -saco un caja, colocándola en las manos de Lucy –no te espantes no es un anillo de compromiso, recuerdas aquella moneda que te regale cuando nos conocimos y que te la pedí hace unos días, pues hice un dije parecido al que mi padre le hizo a tu hermana porque él me dijo algo muy cierto, pero necesito que leas la inscripción –dijo Rilian sacando una cadena que llevaba el dije.

Lucy comenzó a leer la inscripción –_Solo_ _existen dos palabras sencillas que solo tú puedes despertar en mi… TE AMO. _–cuando concluyo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, Rilian la abrazo fuertemente.

-TE AMO y lo puedo gritar, no me importan las demás solo tú, mi pequeña reina de más de mil años no me importa –decía Rilian poniéndole una flor en el cabello a Lucy

-Rilian… yo también TE AMO –al decir esto de nuevo los dos jóvenes enamorados se fundieron de nuevo en un beso que decía lo que los dos acababan de decir y sentir.

Después de algunas horas solos decidieron volver al castillo, para que Lucy y sus hermanos volvieran a su mundo por aquella grieta extraña que en ese momento tenían vigilada donde solo podían entrar los reyes.

* * *

><p>Caspian estaba tan tranquilo en su despacho disfrutando un libro acerca de la historia de Narnia, cuando de repente entro uno de sus más fieles escuderos, un fauno alto, fornido de ojos de diferente color.<p>

-Mi señor –haciendo reverencia –volvió… el enemigo de Narnia –exclamo asustado

-¿Quién? –pregunto el rey

-Máximo y quiere verlo, entro al castillo y no pudimos hacer nada ya que venía con su familia… -poniendo los ojos en blanco –ya sabe su hija Ingrid y su esposa Ruth.

-Pero… -frotándose nervioso las manos –está bien hazlo pasar –ordeno Caspian

-Está bien señor –dijo y se despidió con una reverencia.

Caspian se sentó para tratar de respirar y hacerse a la idea de que el exilio de uno de los más grandes traidores de Narnia se había terminado o simplemente había regresado por venganza.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a un señor corpulento, alto, tez blanca, ojos verdes, nariz afilada, tenia barba y bigote, lo que se notaba en su cuerpo era que su cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho en forma de cruz.

-Hola Caspian, es bueno ver de nuevo a los amigos, disculpa –haciendo reverencia –no recordaba que el rey de Narnia hace 5 años me exilio en la isla de Carlome, me la pase bien pero me trataron un poco mal –decía sarcásticamente

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué viniste? No creo que solo a charlar de los viejos tiempos –decía Caspian con tono elevado.

-Tienes 24 horas para hacer un trato de retirar por completo mi exilio, si no todo un ejército destruirá tu preciosa ciudad créeme hay mas enemigos de los que tú conoces y ni Aslan te podrá salvar –caminando hacia la puerta –solo 24 horas, mañana vendre a ver mi resolución, mi señor –dijo sarcásticamente y salió de la habitación.

Caspian se quedo sin decir ninguna palabra pensando en una solución ya que las palabras de Máximo siempre se cumplían.

* * *

><p>Rilian acababa de volver del otro mundo, estaba en su cuarto analizando que había dicho a Lucy cuanto la amaba y hoy más que nunca sabia que ella era la indicada, por lo que se puso a buscar su bolsa donde siempre cargaba la poción y la daga junto con el cuerno, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, recordó haberla olvidado en la casa de los Pevensie por lo que no se preocupo ya que estaba a salvo y a demás después volveria por ella.<p>

Estaba tan concentrado que no se fijo que Ingrid acababa de entrar lentamente a su habitación para ponerle las manos en los ojos y hacerlo brincar del susto.

-¡Lucy, ya te he dicho que si haces eso te ira mal! –exclamaba Rilian sin saber quien le tapaba los ojos era Ingrid

-Pues me gustaría más que me digas Ingrid –dijo está indignada al escucharlo

-¿Ingrid? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Rilian sorprendido al verla

-Visitándote, porque ya no tienes tiempo para las amigas desde que tienes novia de antaño –poniendo cara de enojada –te has convertido en un ñoño, te han cambiado príncipe rebelde, donde quedo el chico atrevido –diciendo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él pasando los dedos por el cuello.

-No hagas eso, lo nuestro se termino –caminando hacia la puerta –además amo a Lucy y no me importa cuántos años tenga –dijo evitando mirarla.

-Vaya si que te ha cambiado Rilian –dijo coquetamente pasando sus dedos por detrás de las orejas de Rilian haciendo que este se estremeciera –yo digo que ahora eres un santo disfrazado porque yo conozco al demonio que tienes dentro –desabrochándole el saco para besarle el cuello y parte del pecho –enséñame al príncipe que conocí

Para esto Rilian la tomo de las manos y ella dio un brinco ágil quedando sujeta de la cadera de este fue donde empezaron como una lucha campal ya que se besaban con tanta pasión, llegaron a la cama de tanto éxtasis que sentían los dos, Ingrid le rompió un poco la camisa, Rilian la volvió a besar con pasión y deseo.

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar un momento erótico Rilian recordó a Lucy, soltó a Ingrid y salto de la cama para vestirse rápidamente, la respiración era irregular mientras Ingrid se le quedo viendo enojada.

-¿Qué te pasa Rilian? –levantándose de la cama para vestirse

-Nada solo que lárgate, estuve a punto de cometer un error que no me lo perdonaría –tomándose la cabeza desesperado

-Por favor Rilian, esto es lo que eres no un santurrón, además ya me demostraste que no te has olvidado de mí, lo de la reinita te va a durar poco –dijo sarcásticamente

-CALLATE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ –gritando Rilian su cara estaba desencajada llena de rabia

-Está bien pero créeme serás mío a las buenas o a las malas ya lo veras –diciendo esto salió dando un portazo

Mientras el joven príncipe se decía a sí mismo -¿Qué hice? ¿Por dios qué demonios hice?, por lo que decidió calmarse y al siguiente día ir con Lucy y explicarle todo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Máximo llego de nuevo al castillo pero esta vez a las afueras estaba su gran ejercito que al ver Caspian decidió convocar a una junta donde tenían que estar todos los involucrados en los que estaba tanto su hijo como esposa.<p>

Cuando estaba todos Rilian se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que se dio cuenta que Ingrid era hija del peor enemigo de su padre y ya que Caspian no había accedido a lo que le había pedido su cara se convirtió en un monstruo, fue cuando Ingrid propuso algo que a todos dejo helados.

-Papito y si te unes con el rey de Narnia, yo tengo una propuesta y todos quedamos felices –decía con su voz de niña fastidiosa

-Dime hija ¿Qué propones tú? –preguntaba su padre tratando de calmarse

-Fácil que Rilian se case conmigo –dijo sin tapujos

-¿Qué? Esta loca tu hija, claro que no lo permitiré, no señor yo prefiero una guerra –dijo Caspian conteniendo el coraje.

-Pues entonces prepárate –decía Máximo desafiando a Caspian

Rilian observaba todo lo que pasaba y pensaba en lo que había hecho el día anterior fue donde dijo algo que nadie esperaba.

-Padre creo que es la mejor manera –Liliandil y Caspian lo miraban incrédulos –no estamos en condiciones de una guerra han pasado 5 años desde que este señor casi destruyo Narnia por sus maldades, yo pienso… no es más como príncipe decido… -le dolía decirlo –casarme con Ingrid

-No Rilian debe de haber otra forma –decía Caspian preocupado e incrédulo

-Por favor mi felicidad es lo de menos, déjame tomar mis decisiones como príncipe una vez, sabes que es lo mejor –casi lo decía en un susurro ya que su corazón se estaba comprimiendo a punto de estallar

-Pero hijo –solo dijo Caspian

-¿Cuándo quieres casarte? –pregunto Rilian con tono furioso a Ingrid

-Mañana u hoy mismo si se puede –dijo Máximo

-No papi, tengo que tener mi vestido y yo no quiero una boda así y menos con el príncipe de Narnia, un mes –dijo Ingrid poniéndose a un lado de Rilian para tomarlo de la mano.

-Entonces no se diga más solo un mes nada más –mirando a Caspian –pero si tu hijo falla solo necesito dar la orden y atacaran a Narnia cuando menos lo esperes –dijo desafiándolo

-Hay una condición, me caso y diciendo el si, mi padre firma la renuncia de exilio antes no y tú te largas de Narnia y dejas a mi padre tranquilo, es un trato –decía Rilian mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues un mes más o menos está bien, ya ves Caspian tú hijo comprende –decía Máximo

-Está dicho, me tengo que ir –caminando a la salida –papá, mamá empiecen con los preparativos para la boda –los miro tristemente y salió para dirigirse a donde podía pensar un poco.

Caspian y Liliandil vieron como su hijo salió, ahora veían como su felicidad era destruida por un tipo que hacia lo que quería, solo que el rey de Narnia se quedo frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo por no hacer nada ya que estaba enviando a su hijo al matadero.

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste no se me ocurrio otra cosa<p>

nos vemos en el siguiente emocionante cap

porque habra mas suspenso y drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D ** La canción se llama Aun te amo de Coda a lo mejor ya la habían escuchado y pienso que le quedo perfecta al fic.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

**UNA SIMPLE FRASE PUEDE DESTRUIR CORAZONES**

_**(Narnia)**_

Paso una semana desde que Rilian dijo que se casaría con Ingrid para salvar a su pueblo pero la razón más grande era su padre, quería evitarle los problemas y más salvarle la vida porque lo poco que conocía a Máximo, sabía que no era de fiar y podía destruir al rey fácilmente.

No solo tenía ese problema tenía que hablar con Lucy, no sabía cómo, tenía miedo y de solo pensarlo, le rompería el corazón y no podría verla a los ojos cuando se lo dijera.

Ese día había decidido ir al mundo de los reyes para hablar de lo inevitable, se dirigía hacia las caballerizas cuando se topo a Ingrid quien lo beso pero este la rechazo, siguiendo su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿A dónde vas? Recuerda soy tu prometida –tomándolo del brazo y enseñándole el anillo

-Te quedo bien, disculpa tengo que salir para desaparecer un momento de tu vista, que me case contigo no quiere decir que te tenga que estar soportándote todo el día –zafándose para subir a su caballo y galopar rápidamente para no verla.

-RILIAN… RILIAN –solo escucho a lo lejos un grito de niña malcriada.

Cuando llego a la grieta, tomo aire, paso y se encontró de nuevo en su mundo, en el mundo donde se encontraba su corazón.

* * *

><p>Ingrid se sentía furiosa por lo que también tomo un caballo y fue siguiendo a Rilian fue donde se topo con un muro ya que no la querían dejar pasar ya que solo la familia real podía pasar.<p>

-Pero que no sabe que soy la prometida del príncipe –decía Ingrid con su voz chillona enseñándole el anillo al guardia.

-Lo sabemos pero no puede pasar, lo sentimos, órdenes del príncipe–decía tajantemente el guardia

-Bueno pues me iré –vacilando caminar de regreso –no puede ser ¿qué es eso? –dijo con cara de sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por donde no veo nada? –preguntaba el guardia tratando de enfocar lo que señalaba la joven frente a él.

-Mire por esa parte –señalando una parte de arboles, mientras ella sigilosamente se metía dentro de la grieta aprovechando que el guardia se había distraído.

Cuando estuvo dentro también tropezó por falta de luz llegando a la vieja casa en ruinas de Londres. Se levanto y limpio su vestido tosiendo un poco a causa del polvo.

-Hay no puede ser, Rilian viene aquí, tengo que buscarte mi amor –dijo para sí y camino a la entrada empezando a realizar un plan malvado en su cabeza si los encontraba juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Peter y Lucy estaban tan concentrados en un juego de ajedrez que no se dieron cuenta que Edmund se estaba comiendo todas las golosinas mientras escuchaba su estación de radio preferida, Susan ni siquiera les ponía atención ya que tenía un libro que no había podido soltar, de repente se escucho que llamaban a la puerta fue donde todos los hermanos se sobresaltaron.

-Ya vamos –gritaba Lucy caminando a la puerta para abrirla, cuando llego a ella y vio de quien se trataba su cara se lleno de felicidad.

-Hola –saludo Rilian algo apagado

-Miren chicos es Rilian, pásale –haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso

-No solo… es que… necesito hablar contigo y tengo poco tiempo –dijo nervioso Rilian

-Hola Rilian –se escucho la voz de Susan desde a dentro de la casa

-Hola, podemos por favor –implorándole con los ojos

-Sí, solo espérame voy por tus cosas que olvidaste ya sé que tu padre es muy estricto en ese aspecto –caminado dentro de la casa

-No después me las das –tomando aire para no verse tan nervioso

-Está bien, Peter le dices a mamá si no he llegado que estoy con Rilian y que Ed se comió toda la alacena de golosinas. –decía Lucy dando instrucciones a su hermano mientras salía para alcanzar a Rilian que este ni siquiera se despidió de los otros chicos.

Rilian llevo a Lucy a una calle más para no alejarse mucho de la casa, sus manos empezaron a temblar, se tomo la cabeza desesperadamente haciendo que Lucy se espantara.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué venimos aquí? –preguntaba Lucy algo asustada

-Lucy… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Es tan difícil –desviando la mirada –necesito decirte esto pero no puedo… Te amo, te adoro, maldita estupidez lo que cometí –dijo enojado apretando los puños tan fuerte que se hizo daño

-No te entiendo –decía Lucy confundida, en ese momento ya le estaba dando miedo la actitud de Rilian, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

De repente Lucy escucho una voz que nombro a Rilian, cuando vio de quien se trataba su cara se contrajo del coraje que empezaba a sentir.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunto tratando de controlar su enojo

-¿Quién? –dijo cuando volteo vio a Ingrid aproximándose hacia ellos, fue donde Rilian supo que todo acabaría mal.

-Rilian por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para pasar, mírame me caí y este vestido ya no sirve –decía Ingrid poniéndose a un lado de él

Rilian estaba paralizado no podía ni respirar, estaba tan nervioso, Lucy sentía estallar de celos mientras Ingrid disfrutaba la escena y más haría ya que iniciaría con su historia.

-Su majestad –haciendo reverencia –ya le dijo Rilian, me imagino que ya trajiste la invitación –Lucy puso cara de sorpresa –no puede ser que ni para tu boda, tienen que ir todos los reyes de antaño –dijo con su voz chillona viendo como Lucy volteaba a ver a Rilian ya no enojada si no asustada.

-¿Cuál boda? De qué habla esta señorita Rilian –pregunto Lucy que le empezaba a temblar las manos.

-Ingrid lárgate de aquí –dijo Rilian enojado

-No puede ser –poniendo cara sorpresa –no le habías dicho, querida si pensaste que este joven te amaba no creo, mira –enseñando la sortija –me propuso matrimonio después de que… bueno tú ya sabes creo que él nunca se olvido de mi, verdad mi vida –decía Ingrid mirándolo con cara romántica.

Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sentía que la sangre le hervía, su corazón iba a estallar, miraba a Rilian con decepción de verdad se estaba sintiendo mal.

-Dime que no es verdad lo que acaba de decir –dijo Lucy sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –por favor dime que no…

-Mi amor –tratando de acercarse –todo paso muy rápido, déjame explicarte por favor –suplicaba Rilian al ver a Lucy que empezaba a llorar.

-No necesito más explicaciones, tu silencio me lo dijo todo –cuando se acerco Rilian se quito y le dio la espalda -¿Cómo pude creerte? Me hiciste amarte, ilusionarme, vivir pero que puedo esperar de ti, de un príncipe rebelde, son la pareja ideal –decía Lucy su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas.

-Lucy escúchame, por favor –decía Rilian desesperado y roto por dentro, se estaba muriendo al verla así, sufriendo por su culpa.

-Creo que esto ya no me pertenece –decía arrancándose la cadena que tenía el dije y tirándolo al suelo.

Lucy solo lo miro a los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, Rilian la quiso seguir pero Ingrid lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena, ya se le pasara no te preocupes –dijo Ingrid con voz triunfante

-Lárgate de mi vista –dijo Rilian con la cara desencajada de coraje junto con frustración.

Entonces empezó a correr buscando a Lucy quien rápido localizo porque estaba desesperada frente a la puerta de su casa esperando que le abrieran, fue donde salió Susan y sin más la abrazo para llorar.

Rilian llego a la entrada de la casa y Lucy lo vio mientras Peter, Edmund y Susan están sacados de onda ya que no sabían que pasaba.

-Susan… por favor dile que se valla… por favor –decía Lucy abrazando a su hermana más fuerte, Susan solo la tenia en sus brazos pero estaba muy confundida.

-Lucy por favor necesito aclararte las cosas –suplicaba Rilian desde afuera de la casa.

Fue donde Edmund salió su aspecto se veía que estaba enojado pero a la vez confundido.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –preguntaba Edmund guardando la calma

-No puedo explicártelo… -apretándolo los puños

De repente se apareció Ingrid y Rilian se puso enfadado fue donde la empezó a insultar.

-¿Qué demonio estás haciendo aquí? Vienes a restregarme en la cara cuanto te fascina verme así –gritándole

-Así le hablas a tu prometida –mirando a Peter y Edmund –yo que ustedes daba gracias que este joven ya no esté con su hermana –decía tranquilamente

-¿Te vas a casar? –Poniéndose tenso –engañaste a mi hermana, maldito idiota, tenias que ser igual que tu padre de inmaduro, no sé como gobierna –expreso Edmund con coraje.

-Con mi padre no te metas, no sabes de lo que hablas un rey que es un traidor dando la espalda a Narnia –dándole en el punto débil a Edmund

-Esto me lo pagaras

Fue donde Edmund salto para alcanzar a Rilian pero Peter fue más rápido y se interpuso entre los dos mientras Susan estaba abrazando a Lucy tratando de calmarla pero en eso su pequeña hermana se puso demasiado pesada ya que se había desmayado de la presión.

-Peter, Edmund ayúdenme por favor –decía Susan llamando a sus hermanos, tratando de sostenerla para que no se callera al piso

Al ver la escena Peter soltó a Edmund para ir en ayuda de Susan, mientras Edmund se quedaba de nuevo frente a Rilian quien se preocupo al ver a Lucy tan mal.

-Es mejor que te vayas, espero que seas feliz y no busques más a mi hermana, olvídate de ella –dijo Edmund cerrando la puerta para ir a ver lo que pasaba con su pequeña hermana.

Rilian volteo a ver a Ingrid con odio, la tomo del brazo llevándola casi arrastrando se metió de nuevo al portal para llegar al castillo y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas con la persona que le podía dar un concejo. Su padre.

* * *

><p>Peter, Edmund y Susan estaban muy preocupados por Lucy ya que se había desmayado por la presión que sentía, habían llamado al doctor para que la revisara pero dijo que estaba fuera de peligro solo era por el momento que paso.<p>

-Voy a matar al estúpido de Rilian –decía Edmund desde el fondo de la habitación quien estaba sentado cruzado de brazos.

-Créeme yo también quiero hacer lo mismo pero ahorita tenemos que apoyar a Lucy –quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara –es un ángel cuando duerme ¿Quién diría que es la bebita de papá? Si ya es toda una mujer –decía Peter tiernamente

-Si lo sé, pero aun tiene ese pequeño corazón tierno, bondadoso, cariñoso pero hoy se lo acaban de destruir en mil pedazos –decía Susan sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama para observarla más de cerca.

En eso se escucho que una puerta se abrió, Peter rápidamente se levanto para ir a ver a su madre y explicarle lo que había pasado, mientras Susan y Edmund se quedaron esperando que su pequeña hermana se despertara.

-Mira ya se está despertando –decía Edmund cuando Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? –decía tiernamente Susan tomando una mano de su hermana.

Lucy solo observaba a sus hermanos como la miraban preocupados, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido no haber despertado ya que era como un dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se lo hubieran arrancado, se sentía tan mal, que de nuevo empezó a llorar fue donde Susan se acostó a un lado de ella para abrazarla y mostrarle su apoyo. Edmund en cambio se sentía tan impotente que decidió dejarlas solas a lo mejor entre mujeres sabían qué hacer.

-Tranquila, sé que duele pero veras que pasara –reprimiendo las lágrimas –llora lo necesitas –decía Susan triste al ver a su hermana tan mal.

-¿Por qué Susan? Yo lo amo… ¿Por qué… me hizo eso? –decía entre sollozos

-A veces… creo que soy la menos indicada para decirte algo cuando aun me duele el alma, cuando veo a Caspian y lo veo feliz con su esposa y no conmigo –abrazando más a Lucy ya que también empezó a recordar y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Después de tanto llorar las dos hermanas se quedaron dormidas en un abrazo que decía cuando se apoyaban en los momentos más difíciles. De rato llego su madre pero al verlas dormidas juntas se enterneció y les dio un beso de buenas noches a sus dos hijas.

Pasaron dos día y Lucy casi no comía, quería estar dormida todo el día y se la pasaba llorando, Peter y Edmund estaban tan preocupados como enojados que querían ir aquella grieta y descargar todo ese sentimiento en Rilian. Susan solo trataba de animar a su hermana pero le era casi imposible, así que ese día decidió ir a Narnia, no le importaba que Rilian se caso o no quería hablar con él, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso haya, la realidad solo quería hablar y aclarar muchas dudas.

-Susan se razonable déjame ir contigo –suplicaba Edmund

-No, quiero hablar con él y preguntar cosas –decía Susan tomando sus cosas para partir.

-Ten cuidado Su, vete antes de que llegue mamá, fue un poco difícil convencerla de lo de Lucy no quiero más –decía Peter con un tono de protector

-Está bien, chicos me voy y cuiden a Lucy –despidiéndose saliendo de la casa.

Susan llego a la casa, tomo aire y entro a la grieta para poder resolver y entender muchas cosas.

Cuando dos corazones se encuentran es muy difícil dejar de amarse eso le pasaba a Rilian y a Lucy pero en ese momento estaban tan dolidos que sentían muchas cosas. Fue como una conexión entre los dos y empezaron a recordar sus momentos cada uno a su modo y su mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez<br>camino sin dirección  
>acompañado por la inmensidad<br>de una noche fría y gris.  
>Y la luna, que llena el crepúsculo<br>me baña en matices de nostalgia  
>al reflejar tu rostro<br>me siento tan triste amor, tan infeliz  
>tan lleno de ansiedad<br>no sé qué nos separo,  
>y como negarle a mi corazón...<br>...que aún te amo  
>que aún te extraño<br>los días sin ti son como morir  
>aún... te amo<strong>

Era de noche, la luna estaba en todo su magnificencia cómplice de los enamorados pero también de los rotos de corazón, ahí estaba Rilian, en su lugar alejado para pensar, cerca de las cuevas, era su lugar favorito, fue donde dio su primer beso lleno de amor, fue donde encontró al amor, ¿Quién dice que un hombre no puede llorar? Tenía en sus manos aquel dije que le regalo, se sentía tan mal, su culpa había sido, lo más horrible del caso es que solo faltaba una semana y media para casarse y cometer el peor de los errores.

Ya no tenía nada que perder había perdido todo cuando Lucy lo miro de aquella manera, con decepción, con amargura, sus pequeños ojos se habían llenado de tristeza, cada día que pasaba eran como estar muerto en vida.

Recordaba cuando fue a decirle que se dieran una oportunidad, la cara de Lucy fue de sorpresa, sus hermanos nunca se esperaban lo que paso, llevo a sus padre hubo reencuentros.

-Te amo y jamás lo dejare de hacerlo, si tan solo me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicarte –decía para si mismo apretando aquel dije con tan fuerza que se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano pero no le importo ya que dolía menos que el que tenía en el corazón.

**¿Donde estás?  
>no quiero perderte...no, no<br>no se si piensas en mi como yo en ti  
>oh me haces tanta falta<br>que vale el orgullo  
>si me siento así si eres gran parte de mi<br>¿dónde supones que debo ocultar el dolor que llevo de ti?...  
>Si aun te amo<br>si aun te extraño  
>los días sin ti<br>son como morir  
>aun... te extraño<br>**

Lucy se despertó se levanto vio como la noche se aproximaba el crepúsculo era tan hermoso por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, como aquellas veces que estaba junto a Rilian abrazados esperando la noche en Narnia, no podía explicárselo porque su corazón dolía tanto, era como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, su cara estaba demacrada, a lo mejor él ya se había olvidado de ella, a lo mejor nunca la quiso como decía.

Extrañaba todo, sus besos, sus brazos fuertes, su mirada profunda, su piel, su amor, acaso Rilian supuso que ella podría con tanto dolor que sentía por él, no quería perderlo pero era demasiado tarde pensaba ella.

-¿Por qué Rilian? ¿Por qué? No ves que me estoy desasiendo por dentro, estoy agonizando –gritaba rompiendo una de las cartas que le había regalado Rilian.

**No se que nos separo  
>y que puede hacer<br>este abismo entre los dos  
>no quiero esta soledad<br>te quiero a ti  
>te quiero solo a ti!<br>Aun te amo  
>aun te extraño<br>los días sin ti son como morir  
>Aun...<br>...te amo...**

Tanto Rilian como Lucy se sentían morir ya que se extrañaban, para ella era su primer amor, el joven que le había robado el corazón para él fue un cambio y fue de quien se enamoro perdidamente.

Rilian volvió al castillo para recordar momento pero lo que quería dormir, mientras Lucy era apapachada por uno de sus hermanos, al ser la más pequeña era la consentida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

Susan había llegado a Cair Paravel para hablar con Rilian, llego por la puerta principal donde todos hacían reverencia al pasar, a ella no le importaba necesitaba hablar y aclarar muchas cosas. En eso salió Liliandil de la biblioteca y vio a Susan pasar rápidamente sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

-Susan ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vienes así? –preguntaba Liliandil un poco confundida.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo? Necesito verlo –decía Susan con un tono enojado regresándose para ponerse enfrente

-¿para qué lo necesitas? Es por lo de Lucy –preguntaba curiosa

-Eso no te incumbe, ya que tu adorado hijo hizo que mi hermana este deprimida –alzando la voz un poco más –perdón solo que necesito verlo –tratando de tranquilizarse

-Mi hijo no tiene la culpa, no lo hizo porque quisiera, está deprimido igual o peor que tu hermana –decía Liliandil

-Si como no –dijo sarcásticamente

-No entiendes –exaltándose –mi hijo esta sacrificándose por su pueblo y para que no maten a su padre –explico Liliandil tratando de controlarse

Susan al escuchar lo último se paralizo y su mente quedo en blanco, olvidando el porqué había ido a Narnia.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién quiere hacer eso? –pregunto asustada.

* * *

><p>otro cap creo que voy rapido<p>

jajaja eso de no tener tarea jjijij

espero terminar antes de tener que hacer tarea

disfrutenlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

**CAMBIANDO UNA VIDA**

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan estaba asustada con lo que le contaba Liliandil, como fue que Máximo fue confinado a uno de los lugares más horribles de Carlome, como fue que paso de ser el mejor amigo de Caspian a ser su peor enemigo, también se entero que Rilian propuso casarse con Ingrid para salvar a su padre y al pueblo ya que no quería una guerra a poco tiempo de a ver librado una a causa del padre de Ingrid.

-Por eso es que Rilian tomo esa decisión –concluyo Liliandil derramando unas cuantas lagrimas a causa de la desesperación que sentía por su hijo.

Al ver como estaba la esposa de Caspian, Susan se puso a lado de ella y la abrazo sintiéndose de lo más horrible por haber juzgado a Rilian, eso la hizo recordar que también ella estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien para ayudar a su pueblo cuando fue gobernante de Narnia.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, porque yo también pase una vez por esto –caminando hacia uno de los balcones –estuve a punto de casarme con un tipo horroroso, te sientes que no puedes hacer nada, como si no existieras, como si fueras otra persona, pero gracias a Edmund y Lucy pude ser libre –decía tristemente Susan

-Lo sé, los libros dicen mucho –dando un gran suspiro –dijiste que necesitabas hablar con Rilian a lo mejor está en su habitación ya que en los últimos días no sale mucho tu comprenderás la situación –dijo seria Liliandil

-Si era lo que quería, pero –poniéndose pensativa –mejor quiero hablar directamente con el rey, creo que se la solución ¿Dónde está Caspian? –dijo Susan emocionada

-En su despacho –decía extrañada Liliandil

Las dos se dirigieron a la oficina de Caspian, Susan no quiso que la anunciaran por lo que entro haciendo que Caspian se asustara un poco saltando de su asiento, viendo aterrorizado a dos chicas mirándolo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? No me asusten y tú qué haces aquí –preguntaba Caspian asustado

-Yo pues… ¿Por qué no impediste que Rilian siguiera con la idea de casarse? –Se acerco quedando frente a él –tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que duele tener el corazón roto –dijo Susan

-No pude, Rilian es igual… es igual a mí de testarudo, se reusó a dejar esa estúpida idea –golpeando la mesa con el puño –ahora que hago, dime Susan, después de que veo a mi hijo muriéndose todos los días porque no puede estar cerca de su corazón, cerca de Lucy… solo dime ¿Cómo? –decía Caspian desesperado.

-Impide la boda, por algo esta esa grieta, por algo volvimos todos, entre todos podemos ganarle a ese tipo, buscamos a Aslan… tiene que haber una solución, Caspian por favor yo sé cuanto eres un líder, sé ahora y devuélvele la felicidad a tu hijo, si quieres no lo hagas por el pueblo hazlo por él –señalando una pintura de Rilian –por favor –suplicaba Susan

-Susan tiene razón Caspian, pero lamento decirte –mirando a Susan –Rilian es demasiado testarudo, solo hay una persona en el mundo que lo puede cambiar de opinión –decía Liliandil pensativa.

-¿Quién? –dijo desesperada Susan

-Tú hermana, Lucy es la única persona que Rilian escucharía –respondió Caspian

-Entonces que esperamos, traemos a Lucy y se resuelve la situación –exclamo emocionada Liliandil

-No es tan fácil… Lucy no quiere saber nada de Rilian y además de lo que nos tardemos haya… sabemos que el tiempo es diferente podría ser demasiado tarde –dijo Susan con la voz apagada.

-Pero lo podemos intentar… no pongan esas caras –al ver a Caspian y Susan tristes –según lo que he visto y vivido todo un día haya aquí pasa una semana completa me imagino que en este momento es la mitad del día… bueno pues aquí estamos a mitad de semana ósea que nos quedaría un día y medio para completar las dos semanas… -decía emocionada Liliandil

-Sí, pero no va hacer tan fácil convencer a Lucy, podrá ser la más tierna, la más bondadosa, la más valiente de la familia pero tengan en cuenta que en aquel mundo solo han pasado dos día y medio… -explicando Susan

-¿Y si voy contigo? Viéndome a mí y explicándole juntas a lo mejor entendería –insistía Liliandil

-Ok, esperemos que no nos tardemos tanto pero de ser así –señalando a Caspian –tú te quedaras, tendrás que retrasar la boda lo mas que puedas, si Liliandil llegase a venir sola impídela de todos modos, no dejes que Rilian cometa un error del que estaría arrepentido toda su vida –decía Susan mirándolo a los ojos suplicándole a Caspian

-Te lo prometo –tomándole la mano

Liliandil y Susan salieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a la grieta, el tiempo se agotaba ya que en Narnia se estaba acercando la noche pero tenían que tratar de impedir algo que marcaria el fin de un gran amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Lucy por fin había salido de su habitación, estaba sentada en la sala en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro pero aun así evitaba el tema que tanto le dolía, mientras Peter y Edmund la observaban desde el otro extremo simulando que jugaban ajedrez.

-Sí van a jugar ajedrez necesitan poner atención al juego, no estarme viendo –dijo Lucy cuando descubrió a su hermanos volteando

-Es que… ya sabes mamá nos pidió que te cuidáramos –dijo Edmund jugueteando lo cual a Lucy le molesto un poco.

Se abrió la puerta los tres chicos observaron que era su madre pero llevaba a alguien que todos conocían muy bien, un chico que en el verano había compartido su cuarto con Edmund.

-Miren a quien me encontré en la estación de trenes, vino de vista esta semana –anunciaba su madre

-Eustace ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamo emocionado Edmund

-Visitando a mis primos, ya que desde que se vinieron me he sentido solo –pronuncio también emocionado este.

-Bienvenido, deja te ayudo –decía Peter tomando las maletas de Eustace

-Gracias Pit, hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás? –saludándola pero esta solo levanto la mano y siguió en su lectura por lo que su tía rápido fue con Lucy y se sentó a un lado de ella para abrazarla, haciendo que el invitado se sintiera confundido.

-Deja te mostramos el cuarto –decía Peter

-Ahorita te explicamos –susurro Edmund siguiendo a su primo y a su hermano

Cuando Edmund y Peter estuvieron seguros que su madre no escuchaba la conversación empezaron a mirarse a ver quién sería el valiente en contarle a su primo acabado de instalarse.

-¿pero qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué Lucy esta así? Ella siempre me recibe con una sonrisa y hoy ni siquiera me miro –preguntaba confundido Eustace.

-Apenas salió de la habitacion hoy, esta… digamos un poco deprimida… -empezando a hablar Peter, Eustace puso cara de confusión ya que no entendía como que su prima más risueña y encantadora estaba triste.

-Es algo largo de explicar… Lucy esta lo que llamamos "decepcionada del amor" por alguien que ni siquiera la merece –exclamo Edmund

-¿Lucy enamorada? –preguntaba Eustace con un poco de burla en su voz causando la molestia de sus primos.

-Se enamoro del idiota hijo de Caspian –Eustace puso los ojos como platos cuando escucho ese nombre –si como lo oyes, el rey de Narnia tiene un hijo llamado Rilian hace un mes se conocieron y pues nuestra pequeña hermana se enamoro y hace dos días le rompió el corazón diciendo que se tenía que casar –explicando Peter.

-¿Pero cómo es que pasaron para este mundo? Y ustedes no pueden volver –pronuncio asustado Eustace

-Eso creíamos nosotros, pero existe una grieta la cual está en una casa en ruinas cerca de aquí donde tanto nosotros como los de haya pueden viajar a los dos mundos, fue donde por cosas del destino desafortunado se conocieron y como es su primer amor… es lógico que le duela, además sabes cómo es Lucy y se ilusiono demasiado llegando a que ahorita este así… por lo que te suplicamos no digas absolutamente nada de Narnia, por obvias razones –decía Edmund mirándolo severamente

-Está bien ya entendí, no se preocupen pero me extraña que no fueran a arreglar las cosas como ustedes saben –decía asiendo un movimiento con las manos simulando golpear a alguien.

-Lo intentamos pero Susan dijo que ella arreglaría las cosas a su manera, créeme Edmund le suplico pero se reusó y pues estamos esperando noticias ya que depende de lo que diga nuestra hermana empezaremos el plan B –decía Peter emocionado simulando golpear.

Después de la plática tan amena los tres caballeros bajaron para sentarse alrededor de Lucy pero esta ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta aunque Edmund y Eustace comenzaron a contar chistes y hacer bromas, fueron pocas veces que le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, estaban tan entretenidos que al escuchar la puerta principal se asustaron al ver quien se aparecía era Susan con Liliandil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba Lucy enojada el ver a la madre de Rilian

-Tranquila Lucy necesito que la escuches, Rilian no te engaño nunca lo hizo, tenía que hacerlo, no por él por Narnia –dijo Susan

-No puedo creerlo Susan solo fuiste a Narnia para que te lavaran el cerebro, claro que esta señora va a decir que Rilian es inocente es su madre… por favor Susan –exclamo enojado Peter

-No sabes de lo que hablas, déjame hablar esto es de vida o muerte –pronuncio Susan alzando la voz haciendo que su madre saliera de su habitación y bajara a ver el alboroto que estaba en su casa.

Cuando vio a Liliandil se dirigió rápidamente a abrazar a Lucy tratándola de proteger.

-De seguro vienes a entregar la invitación de la boda, ya estas feliz, vez como esta mi hija ya no sonríe por culpa de tu hijo –decía enojada la madre de los Pevensie mirando fijamente a Liliandil

-Yo no acepto esa relación y tu hija –refiriéndose a Susan –ella lo sabe solo dejen que explique la situación, sé perfectamente que a mí no me van a creer pero a Susan si –dijo angustiada Liliandil

-Por favor madre, chicos… Lucy escúchame –suplicaba arrodillándose al lado de ella –se que a lo mejor te duele pero estas hablando con la persona que se la paso llorando por Caspian…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntaba su madre al escuchar lo ultimo

-Ahorita no madre, por favor déjame continuar… Lucy yo sé cuánto te duele pero entre tu y yo hay una gran diferencia yo no puedo luchar contra alguien que Caspian ama, tú si, Rilian se va a casar porque tiene que salvar a su pueblo, recuerda yo también estuve a punto de casarme pero tú me detuviste…. –de nuevo la interrumpió su madre

-¿Cómo que te ibas a casar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –pregunto confundida

-Susan estás haciendo que mama se confunda, quieres que se entere… -decía perspicaz Edmund

-Sí, lo más importante es que necesitamos que Lucy impida una boda –la pequeña Pevensie la miraba con lágrimas en la cara –escúchame Rilian te ama, por favor si no vamos en las próximas siete horas será demasiado tarde –suplicaba Susan

-Déjenme en paz… deja de decir ese nombre –dijo Lucy desesperada, levantándose del sillón y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Ya vez lo que provocas, solo por creerle a tu estúpido amor por Caspian –exclamo furioso Peter

-Tu cállate Peter, sabes perfectamente lo que paso y porque no podíamos volver a Narnia, entiéndelo ya no somos los reyes de Narnia –dijo alzando la voz para su hermano –ahora nuestra madre está confundida explícale, yo tengo que convencer a Lucy de algo si no lo logro ya sabes que hacer Liliandil –decía Susan mientras caminaba hacia la habitación esperando que Lucy estuviera en disposición de escucharla.

-Entonces quien me explicara todo lo que acabo de escuchar –decía la señora Pevensie mirando a sus hijos

Mientras todo pasaba Eustace solo miraba ya que también se había quedado confundido por todo lo que habían dicho.

* * *

><p>Susan entro rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Lucy, lo primero que observo fue que su hermana estaba en su cama, boca abajo, llorando abrazando una almohada.<p>

-Lucy sé que a lo mejor no quieras escucharme pero Rilian te ama, lo sé –decía mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Susan tú, ni nadie entenderá como me siento –exclamaba Lucy molesta

-Tú piensas que nadie te entiende porque yo así me sentía, por eso me peleaba con todos, me sentía incomprendida, por favor Lu, piensa Rilian no te haría algo así, ahora no sale, se la pasa igual que tú metido en su habitación lamentando haber dicho eso –se acostó a un lado de Lucy, tratando de abrazarla pero esta rechazo el gesto de comprensión.

-No necesito que me comprendas, no se porque Aslan me apodo "la valiente" si soy una cobarde, me estoy muriendo por dentro y no puedo hacerle frente, tengo miedo –dijo suspirando Lucy

-Crees que yo no me duele cuando veo a Caspian con Liliandil, como la ve, como la abraza, como la besa, ver que ya no le pertenezco, ver que soy un cero a la izquierda, lo amo Lucy y tú lo sabes pero no puedo hacer nada… -empezando a llorar –tú tienes la oportunidad de ir e impedir la boda falsa porque sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad –limpiándose las lagrimas, levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta –piénsalo, solo que hazlo rápido que tienes poco tiempo –cerrando la puerta esperando que su hermana reflexionara.

* * *

><p>Edmund y Peter habían dicho a su madre que no le dirían nada hasta que Susan bajara ya que ella había sido la culpable del descubrimiento. Cuando vieron a Susan aparecerse se le quedaron viendo.<p>

-Y ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo Lucy? –preguntaba Liliandil preocupada

-Que lo pensaría –respondió Susan algo poco esperanzada

-Esperaremos y si no pues ya sabemos que hacer –dijo Liliandil

-Pues hice lo que pude y ustedes ¿Por qué me ven así? –señalando a Peter y Edmund mirándolos extrañada

-Porque tus hermanos dijeron que tu contarías la historia de ¿Cómo es que ustedes fueron reyes y como es que estuviste enamorada de Caspian, esposo de la señora? –decía su madre sentándose

-Perfecto, solo que no se quejen si cuento detalles, pero solo le contare la mitad ya que yo no fui la tercera vez –observando a Edmund –pero bueno intentare –decía Susan dando un suspiro

-Yo cuento la otra parte, no te preocupes tía –dijo Eustace dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Empecemos pues… fue cuando estuvimos en casa del profesor Kirke, una vez que todos estábamos tan aburridos decidimos jugar a las escondidas a petición de Lucy, precisamente ella encontró un buen escondite que era en un ropero viejo, pero ese objeto tenía un misterio, podías llegar a una tierra encantada llamada Narnia, al principio ni Peter, ni Edmund ni yo le creímos hasta que… sigo –observando a Edmund y Peter seriamente

-Hasta que yo rompí una ventana, contenta –respondía Edmund mirando la cara de satisfacción de Susan.

-¿rompiste una ventana del profesor jovencito? –pregunto su madre mirándolo severamente

-Madre creo que tienes que seguir escuchando la historia –decía Edmund nervioso

-Siempre haciendo travesuras y decías que yo era un mentiroso –dijo Eustace

-Seguía, fue donde todos entramos al ropero para escondernos, fue así como llegamos a Narnia, nos dimos cuenta que nosotros éramos leyenda pero para ser reyes teníamos que derrotar a una bruja, al final de cuenta todos nos convertimos en reyes, cada uno tenía un apodo, Reina Lucy "la valiente", Rey Edmund "el justo", Rey Peter "el magnífico" y yo Reina Susan "la benévola" –su madre los miraba a cada uno con cara de asombro –reinamos mucho tiempo, fuimos adulto, luchamos batallas una de ellas fue impedir que me casara con un ladrón que quería hacer guerra si no lo hacía, pero como todo llego a su fin y regresamos convertidos en los niños que éramos…

-Wow! –solo dijo su madre

-Lo sé tía yo también me quede así cuando lo descubrí –dijo Eustace

-Sigo yo –pidiendo la palabra Edmund la cual fue cedida instantáneamente por Susan –pero cuando creíamos que ya jamás regresaríamos alguien pidió nuestra ayuda, Caspian fue donde lo conocimos aun siendo príncipe, para hacértela más corta la historia necesitábamos derrotar a un rey malvado y falso así que fue donde mi hermanita y él se gustaron, pero fue donde se separaron ya que Aslan el gran rey de las tierras, les dijo a Peter y a Susan que ya no podían regresar pero Lucy y yo si… después paso un tiempo y como saben en el verano nos separamos fue donde volvimos de nuevo… sigues Eustace –decía Edmund

-Claro, yo conocí a Caspian ya convertido en Rey fue una experiencia inolvidable pero también triste porque Aslan dijo a Ed y Lucy que ya no volverían jamás y yo cambie para bien, después nos enteramos que Liliandil se caso con el rey y tuvieron un hijo y así en pocas palabras es la historia de los reyes de antaño –señalando a sus primos –la esposa del rey y la mía.

-Sigo asombrada pero si van me van a tener que llevar necesito conocer esa ciudad o pueblo –decía emocionada la señora Pevensie

-Claro si puedes entrar te llevaremos –respondía Peter.

Se la pasaron contando a su madre historias de Narnia mientras esperaban que Lucy bajara y diera su respuesta a la petición de su hermana.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas por lo que Liliandil dijo que se rendía y volvería para tratar de impedir una boda fue cuando vieron a Lucy bajar aun no muy convencida pero dijo que no tenía nada que perder y lo intentaría una vez más, todos se quedaron paralizados pero lo que rápidamente se movilizaron ya que solo faltaba como quien dice un día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

Llegaron a Narnia los cuatro reyes de antaño, su madre, Liliandil y Eustace rápidamente preguntaron al guardia que día era este contestándoles que era el día de la boda y solo faltaba una hora se desanimaron al ver que no había caballos para llegar rápido ya que caminando harían aproximadamente una hora.

-Ya sé tenemos que mandarle un mensaje a Caspian –dijo emocionada Susan

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Peter

-Así que esto es Narnia, bonito lugar –decía su madre pero nadie le hizo caso

-Con las palomas mensajera, me imagino que como guardia tiene que tener un medio de comunicación –decía Susan mirando al guardia

-Claro que sí su majestad, mire –mostrándole la jaula con las palomas

-Rápido deme algo con que escribirle al rey –al momento que le entregaba un poco de pergamino para hacer una nota y mandarla a Caspian

Al ver que la paloma volaba en camino a Cair Paravel donde seria la boda emprendieron el camino ya que era largo y tenían que llegar rápido antes de que todo pasara.

* * *

><p>Rilian estaba frente al espejo observando cómo se veía con su traje blanco con bordados dorados, tratando de poner su cara feliz pero no podía ya que recordaba a Lucy, tomo la cadena donde tenía el dije que le regalo cuando le dijo que la amaba lo puso debajo de su ropa cerca de su corazón ya que así la podría recordar.<p>

Alguien abrió la puerta pensó que era su madre pero a ella no la había visto la última semana a lo mejor no quería verlo por la locura que cometería y la entendía, cuando vio quien era. Su padre.

-Hijo vengo por ti para aun decirte que estas a tiempo no importa podemos con una guerra –decía Caspian insistiendo por última vez.

-No padre como quedaría si no cumplo mis promesas, a lo mejor mi madre no quiso ver el suicidio que cometeré por lo que mejor decidió alejarse –decía tristemente Rilian

-No creo, fue por ayuda –diciendo Caspian esperanzado a que Lucy llegara a tiempo

-Pues creo que nunca debió de hacerlo de todos modos tengo que cumplir, discúlpame que ya falta pocos minutos para empezar –caminado hacia la puerta y cerrándola

Caspian quedo solo sintiendo culpa ya que había hecho todo por impedirla pero al ver la hora vio que sus esperanzas estaban en ceros ya que su única esperanza no había llegado.

* * *

><p>Después de 45 minutos caminando con un sol intenso y un calor que no los dejaba tanto Edmund como Eustace se empezaron a quejar.<p>

-Tenemos que descansar un poco, estoy muerto –exclamaba agotado Eustace

-No creo más que yo –dijo Edmund sentándose en una piedra.

-Caminen rápido, faltan pocos minutos a lo mejor ya empezó la ceremonia pero tenemos que llegar antes de que los declaren marido y mujer –decía Peter desesperado

-Liliandil necesito un caballo, tú tienes poderes mágicos por ser una estrella porque no nos aparecemos –decía Lucy quien era la más desesperada.

-No puedo estoy muy estresada y mis poderes bajan, no creo aparecerme a más de 3 metros, lo siento –mirándola angustiada –pero mira ese señor tiene un caballo vamos, tu eres la que importa si llegas hazlo que tienes que hacer no importa que interrumpas, escucha tu corazón

-Tienes razón Liliandil, en unos momentos te alcanzaremos, suerte –decía su madre

Fueron con el señor del caballo, este al ver quiénes eran cedió rápidamente fue donde Lucy partió camino al castillo, pero se encontró que estaba repleto de todo tipo de criaturas como de humanos abrumados para ver salir al príncipe con su nueva esposa.

Lucy se bajo del caballo y empezó a correr para poder meterse entre la multitud, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente a causa de la adrenalina y de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Rilian vio como entro Ingrid del brazo de su padre quien se la entrego al pie del altar, fue donde comenzó la ceremonia, se sentía como si no fuera él, que solo era un monigote que estaba a punto de ponerse en el cuello la horca.

Caspian estaba desesperado fue hasta donde le entregaron la nota escrita por Susan diciendo que ya iban para haya, la ceremonia estaba justo cuando le preguntaron a Ingrid Aceptas como esposo al príncipe de Narnia y de las islas solitarias Rilian, fue donde se salió para ver si ya estaba fuera y no los dejaban pasar. Corriendo a la entrada fue donde vio a Lucy forcejeando entrar.

-¡Déjenla entrar! –ordeno severamente Caspian

-Su majestad pero la señorita Ingrid dijo… -decía nervioso uno de los guardias

-Ella no manda aquí, yo soy el rey –mirándolos molesto –Lucy qué bueno que llegas rápido entra, no hay momentos para explicaciones, corre –decía desesperado Caspian

Lucy hizo caso entonces las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban las uso para llegar, al entrar al salón su corazón se paralizo ya que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –escucho que dijo el dirigente de la ceremonia

-¡RILIAN! -aun así grito haciendo que todos los asistentes voltearan pero el más importante su amor quien la miro con ojos de tristeza y amor.

* * *

><p>Creo que este cap se puso intenso<p>

espero actualizar pronto

y tambien espero sus comentarios

nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

**UN INSTANTE DE ESPERANZA**

_**(Narnia)**_

-¡RILIAN! –fue lo que escucho Rilian, miro hacia la entrada del recinto y Lucy estaba parada al final del pasillo, su mirada era triste, su cara de felicidad volvió a ser de decepción, ahora no le importa ya estar casado por lo que empezó a caminar hacia el amor de su vida, pero Ingrid se interpuso.

-No mi amor, ahora eres mi esposo –ordenaba Ingrid

-Ya me case contigo no puedes perder nada –empezó a escuchar los susurros del publico –además era lo que querías pero no me puedes amarrar a ti, tu padre es libre y yo me largo quédate en tu fiesta –dijo molesto Rilian caminado hacia Lucy.

-¡RILIAN, REGRESA! –gritaba Ingrid haciendo que el maquillaje se le callera a causa del berrinche que empezó a hacer.

Rilian corrió a donde estaba Lucy, esta siguió a su corazón a pesar de que había llegado tarde camino un poco y al estar frente al príncipe no se pudo aguantar y lo beso, un beso lleno de amor, donde se pedían perdón, donde se notaba el amor puro, se escucho entre la multitud algunos suspiros de algunos enamorados, otros de pena, otros de alegría y otros más se empezaba a ir.

En ese momento llegaron Susan, Liliandil, la señora Pevensie, Edmund, Peter y como siempre al final Eustace que venía sin aliento a causa del cansancio.

-Y ¿Qué paso? Si llegamos a tiempo –preguntaba Peter a Caspian que veía la escena tan tierna entre su hijo y Lucy.

-No lamentablemente si se caso pero ya ves amor puro –contestaba Caspian distrayéndose por la presencia de Susan quien veía tiernamente a su hermana.

En el otro lado del recinto Ingrid estaba furiosa viendo como su "esposo" se besaba con la reina Lucy, por lo que se levanto de donde estaba, le quito una ballesta a uno de los guardias y apunto a Rilian y Lucy.

-Si no eres mío, nadie podrá tenerte –dijo Ingrid para sí misma.

Susan vio de reojo como Ingrid se acercaba lentamente con una ballesta lista para disparar, al ver que la flecha iba directo a su hermana y Rilian, corrió rápidamente empujando a los dos tortolos haciéndolos caer al piso, al mismo tiempo Ingrid hacia que la flecha volara dándole justo en el pecho a Susan quien fue cayendo lentamente al piso.

Caspian al ver la escena se le adelanto a Peter y alcanzo a detener a Susan en sus brazos quien estaba débil a causa de la sangre que estaba derramando por la herida, Edmund se acerco tratando de detener para que no sangrara tanto.

-Susan no te duermas, mírame –decía desesperado Edmund al ver que su hermana cerraba los ojos.

-Hija por favor resiste, tienes que ser fuerte –decía su madre arrodillándose a un lado de su hijo

Lucy al ver a su hermana miro a Rilian asustada, este la quiso abrazar pero ella lo rechazo porque necesitaba ver que le pasaba a Susan.

-Rilian ¿Dónde está la poción? La necesito –ordenaba Lucy

-Creo que no la tengo, está en tu casa recuerdas que se me olvido –respondía Rilian nervioso.

-No puede ser Rilian, mi hermana se está muriendo y la única esperanza es la poción de Lucy –exclama Peter desesperado

-¡Peter cálmate! Ven ponte aquí y aprieta fuerte –ordenando a Peter –hace que la herida reduzca la sangre, recuerda los primeros auxilios que nos enseñaron en la escuela, yo voy por la poción solo necesito un hipogrifo para llegar rápido –ordenaba Edmund

-Yo te acompaño es más rápido entre más personas –dijo Eustace al ver lo dramático que era la escena.

-Creo que yo también, necesitas alguien que conozca rutas rápidas y llegar por el aire –decía Rilian al ver que Lucy se había separado de él para apoyar a su hermana.

-Entonces que esperan váyanse, solo tienen unos cuantos minutos en su mundo, yo retrasare un poco el proceso –explicaba Liliandil –Caspian necesitamos llevar a Susan a una habitación rápido –ordenando.

-Sí, rápido ayúdame Peter necesitamos ayudarnos yo me la llevo pero tú no dejes de apretar la herida –dando indicaciones –a las tres… una… dos… treeees –haciendo un movimiento para levantarse y cargar a Susan y a la vez Peter quien iba junto con él tratando de detener un poco la sangre.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones rápidamente supieron que era la de Caspian, este acomodo a Susan en la cama para que Liliandil hiciera su trabajo, esta rápido se situó a un lado de Peter haciéndole una señal de que se podía ir.

-Pero se va desangrar si no…. –dijo asustado Caspian

-No te preocupes, voy a revisarla necesito que salgan todos para poder concentrar, solo necesito a dos que me ayuden después le pasare un poco de energía que la sanara dependiendo de la herida espero que no sea grave –ordeno Liliandil quien rápidamente se puso a actuar.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Lucy estaba abrazada de su madre quien no paraba de llorar, Peter caminaba en círculos y se detenía mirándose las manos que aun tenia llenas de sangre al igual que Caspian quien no había movido ni un solo brazo en más de una hora, ni siquiera les había importado que Ingrid y su padre Máximo se hubieran desaparecido después de lo que paso.

Se abrió la puerta saliendo Liliandil y las dos jóvenes que la apoyaron, pero todos se preocuparon al verle la cara quien la tenia triste aun que ella pretendiera que estaba bien.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta mi hija? –preguntaba desesperada la señora Pevensie

-Lo siento, la herida es muy profunda, perdió mucha sangre pero la buena noticia es que no perforo el corazón lamento decirles que mis poderes solo servirán poco –dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Cuánto? –pregunto angustiado Caspian

-Doce horas, no puedo atrasar mas, solo deseo que Edmund, Eustace y Rilian lleguen a tiempo si no… lo siento de verdad –tomando a su marido en los brazos para darle apoyo

Lucy sin pensarlo entro a la habitación y observo a su hermana quien estaba despierta pero tenía la mirada perdida, se estaba marchitando lentamente, se coloco a un lado tratando de no lastimarla le tomo una mano para apretarla y demostrarle su apoyo.

-Lu… Lucy… t… te… qu… iero –pronunciaba Susan lentamente y con dificultad

-Tranquila Su… no gastes tus energías veras que Edmund vendrá con mi poción y te pondrás bien –decía Lucy tratando de hacerse la fuerte a la vez que se quitaba una lagrima que escaba de su ojo.

Susan solo miraba a su hermana con ojos de tristeza llenos de lagrimas, Lucy al verla tomo una pequeña manta y empezó a limpiárselas.

-Susan, escúchame tú eres muy fuerte y tienes que serlo ahora –acariciándole la cara –tú eres mi ejemplo, por favor resiste pequeña, si no quien será la que me haga ver los errores que cometa –decía Peter queriéndose hacer el fuerte pero por dentro estaba devastado ver a su hermana a punto de morir.

Su madre se acerco lentamente, al llegar se inclino para darle un beso en la frente a su hija –te ves hermosa, recuerdas cuando fuimos con tu padre de día de campo, recuerdo que muchos chicos estaban aturdidos con tanta belleza y tu padre se ponía celoso junto con Peter –decía tratando de tranquilizarse observando cómo su hija sonreía con mucha dificultad.

-Creo que esta habitación era la de Peter –decía Lucy tratando de cambiar el tema

-No… e… ra… mia… -dijo Susan como un susurro

-Espero que Edmund regrese pronto, porque la noche se está acercando y Susan… -decía Peter moviendo la cabeza en forman negativa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Edmund, Rilian y Eustace salieron corriendo de la grieta para dirigirse a buscar la poción y poder salvar a Susan. Entraron a la casa empezaron por la habitación de Lucy para ver donde puso las cosas, de la desesperación el tiempo camino rápido y ya tenían una hora y media, por lo que los nervios, la rabia empezaron a salir.

-¡POR TU CULPA RILIAN –señalándolo –MI HERMANA ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR! –grito Edmund con furia golpeando la pared

Rilian solo se le quedo mirando tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba mientras miraba a Eustace con tristeza.

-IGNORAME ESO ES LO QUE TE HARÍA FELIZ PERO SABES EN ESTE MOMENTO HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE NUNCA CONOCIERAS A LUCY, NO SÉ DE QUE SIRVIÓ TANTO ESFUERZO SI AL FINAL TE CASASTE –llegando hasta Rilian y tomándolo por la chaqueta mirándolo con rabia y dolor.

-Edmund nadie tiene la culpa aquí, cálmate solo tenemos que seguir buscando, suéltalo –decía nervioso Eustace tratando de controlar la situación

-NO, MALDITA SEA –mirándolo con tristeza –dime ¿Por qué Susan y no tu? Esa maldita flecha iba dirigida a ti ¿Por qué Rilian? –dijo Edmund con voz rabiosa

Rilian tan solo lo observaba sabía que si peleaba con él no solucionarían nada ya que Edmund estaba así por la situación, Eustace también lo creía por lo que decidió actuar rápido pero al voltear vio entre un montón de ropa que revolvieron una bolsa como la describieron rápido fue y vio que era lo que buscaban.

-Edmund, Rilian miren –mostrándoles la bolsa, Edmund al verla la tomo rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Rilian y Eustace lo empezaron a seguir, los tres sabían que era poco tiempo que les quedaba o no les quedaba tiempo, sabían que podían tener malas noticias, pero solo pensaban que necesitaban un poco de esperanza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

Ya habían pasado más de diez horas, ya casi amanecía de nuevo, Susan había empeorado mucho, sus ojos en momentos estaban en blanco, su piel ya no estaba viva, sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos.

Lucy no se había separado de Susan ni un minuto, ya que ella albergaba esperanzas en su hermano, tenía fe en él sabía que no dejaría morir a su hermana. Su madre estaba un poco insegura por lo que fue a respirar un poco del aire de Narnia a los jardines del palacio, dejando un poco el sufrimiento. Peter las últimas dos horas estaba parado frente al ventanal si moverse pero él ya había perdido las esperanzas.

-No te preocupes Su, veras que en un momento más llega Edmund –dijo Lucy esperanzada mientras le acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada.

-Solo tú puedes creer eso –dijo sarcástico Peter

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso no tienes fe en Edmund? –preguntaba Lucy caminando hacia su hermano.

-No es que la tenga o no, mírala, por favor Lucy date cuenta ya la perdimos, es mejor darse cuenta antes –decía Peter con lagrimas en los ojos

-Nunca creí que tú dijeras eso, Susan es fuerte y yo se que lo lograra, Aslan por algo hizo todo esto o no recuerdas que eso me dijiste –dijo Lucy alzando la voz.

-Aslan, Aslan ni siquiera está aquí, siempre nos deja solos, ahora que lo necesitamos anda de paseo –desviando la mirada –aunque no quieras ver la realidad Susan ya ni siquiera te escucha, si tu no le mueves la mano ella no la mueve, ya date cuenta y hazte a la idea se está muriendo –dijo Peter pero al acabar de decirlo Lucy del coraje que sintió por la impotencia le propino una cachetada a su hermano, dejándolo anonadado con su reacción.

-Exijo que te retractes, sabes perfectamente que si tú o yo o quien sea hubiera estado en esta situación Susan iba a estar contigo y yo no pierdo la esperanza hasta el final… -mirándolo fijamente.

De repente se abrió la puerta, era Caspian quien traía algo en la mano, su cara estaba devastada, parecía más viejo de lo que era.

-Disculpen, solo quería saber si podía hablar un momento con Susan –preguntaba Caspian pidiendo permiso a Peter.

-Claro, solo espero que te escuche –caminando a la salida haciéndole una seña a Lucy para que se fuera junto con él.

Se cerró la puerta y Caspian quedo solo con Susan, lamentaba lo que iba a decir porque no lo dijo cuando debía, cuando el tiempo, acercando una silla para estar cerca de la cama, tomo la mano observo que estaba fría pero aun se podía sentir la sangre correr.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? –Retirándole un mechón de cabello que tenía cerca de los ojos –recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, jamás olvidare ese día, yo esperaba verlos más viejos, recuerdas, pero al mirarte instantáneamente entraste en mi cabeza, en mi mundo, me cambiaste Susan –agachándose para besarle la mano –sé que Aslan tenía planes para ti, pero te has preguntado ¿Por qué nos unió de nuevo? Pero también intenta sepárate de mi corazón y me resisto a ello…

-Ca… s… pian –dijo Susan aunque casi solo movió los labios

-No te muevas, descansa –la lagrimas empezaron a salir –por favor Susan no me hagas esto, te lo suplico, mira lo que te traje –sacando el brazalete que tenía el dije para colocárselo en la muñeca –es tuyo porque en verdad lo que escribí es lo que siento por ti, mírame soy viejo y tú ni siquiera has cambiado pero mi corazón se niega a olvidarte, sabes porque te digo esto… -tomo aire – POR QUE TE AMO

Al decir esto se acerco más, llegando hasta los labios de ella y la beso, un beso que los dos se les negó pero ahora era el ultimo.

-Te… a… mo… -susurro Susan con mucha dificultad levanto muy despacio la cabeza, lo miro, sonrió y dio un respiro para cerrar sus ojos.

Caspian al verla que ya no respondía empezó a sentir pánico, las lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro.

-Susan… te lo suplico no me hagas esto preciosa –acariciándole la cara, se levanto camino un poco quedando al pie de la cama y se dejo caer de rodillas – ¡PETER! ¡LUCY! ALGUIEN AYUDEME –grito Caspian al ver que no se movía y no respondía.

Peter al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la habitación salió disparado junto con Lucy, abrieron las puertas y vieron a Caspian arrodillado al pie de la cama y Susan se mostraba sin vida, Liliandil entro junto con la madre de los Pevensie y cuando vieron la escena esta última se dirigió rápidamente a la cama pero su hijo la detuvo para abrazarla y mostrarle su apoyo.

-Por favor Susan, tienes que luchar un poco más, por favor hermana, te lo suplico –decía pero llego Liliandil y la separo de Susan.

-Lucy, pequeña tranquila ella esta… -se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados

Edmund llego corriendo junto con Rilian y Eustace que al ver la escena en la habitación pensaron lo peor, Peter al ver a su hermano lo trato de detener pero este se zafo.

-Edmund, no hagas esto más difícil, ya déjala la perdimos –decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-No Peter, solo necesito un momento de esperanza compromiso –abriéndose paso para llegar hasta la cama donde estaba su hermana que en ese momento estaba sin vida.

Abrió la botella de la poción y puso dos gotas dentro de la boca de Susan, en ese momento fue eterno para todos porque no reaccionaba, pero Edmund tenía un poco de fe pero en ese instante creyó que su instante de esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo y en verdad había llegado tarde.

* * *

><p>Valla que drama fue este capitulo<p>

espero actualizar rapido porque

entre tareas solo la noche es mi aliada

espero y les este gustando nos vemos

y gracias por sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10 <strong>

**UN POCO DE FELICIDAD **

_**(Narnia)**_

Edmund abrió la botella de la poción y puso dos gotas dentro de la boca de Susan, en ese momento fue eterno para todos porque no reaccionaba, pero él tenía un poco de fe pero en ese instante creyó que su instante de esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo y en verdad había llegado tarde.

-Susan te lo suplico, despierta hermanita se que puedes, no pude haber llegado tarde –susurrándole al oído

De repente las caras de tristeza cambiaron cuando Susan dio un gran respiro que le provoco un poco de tos, haciendo que abriera los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a todos sus hermanos alrededor de la cama observándola, ella aun se sentía mareada y con un dolor profundo en el pecho y su mente divagaba ya que recordaba pocas cosas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me están viendo así? –preguntaba tratando de levantarse

-No lo hagas te puedes lastimar, deja que la poción haga su efecto –decía Lucy con una gran sonrisa dejando ver lo feliz que se sentía.

Edmund y Lucy no aguantaron el momento y se lanzaron a Susan para abrazarla, lastimándola un poco porque se subieron arriba de ella hasta que Peter los separo para tener su turno, dejando el paso a su madre un tanto sorprendida pero no le importaba, su hija estaba viva.

-Mi bebé, estas viva, no sabes cómo me preocupe por ti pensaba que te había perdido –decía su madre abrazándola.

-Me siento un poco débil –dijo Susan acomodándose en la cama

-Edmund es un héroe Susan –esta lo miro sorprendida –si… él fue por la poción hasta Londres y llego a tiempo… tu hermano es todo un héroe –dijo Liliandil emocionada

-Gracias Ed, sabía que nunca me fallarías –dijo Susan con una sonrisa, provocando que Edmund se sonrojara.

-Creo que hay que dejar sola un momento a Susan, necesita descansar y recuperarse por completo –decía Rilian mirando a Lucy, está a su vez se ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Pero yo no quiero separarme, la última vez que me fui… -abrazando de nuevo a Susan –es que no quiero sentir que te pierdo de nuevo –dijo Lucy con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré para ti cuando me necesites –dijo Susan abrazando a su hermana, en ese momento sus hermanos, su madre y su primo se unieron al abrazo familiar, al ver esto Caspian y Liliandil se acercaron a su hijo para hacer lo mismo.

Después de un momento tan emotivo todos salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a Susan, quien se quedo profundamente dormida en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba en uno de los jardines hermosos de Cair Paravel, sentada en el pasto pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados estaba feliz porque su hermana había sobrevivido a una flecha que casi la mato pero también todavía no había hablado con Rilian ya que llego tarde a impedir la boda de Rilian y una desaparecida Ingrid.<p>

De repente alguien llego y se tumbo en el pasto a un lado de ella, cuando volteo observo que era Rilian quien ya se había quitado el traje de gala.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa? Me la saludas cuando la veas –dijo sarcásticamente Lucy

-Lucy no empieces, por favor, sabes perfectamente a quien amo –mirándola divertido –además este matrimonio es oficial hasta que se consume, así que prácticamente soy soltero –dijo emocionado Rilian

-No me digas –dijo secamente desviando la mirada, además le dio la espalda

-¿Qué tienes? Sigues enojada por lo que paso cuando fui a explicarte mejor dicho cuando me corriste de tu casa y de tu vida –exclamaba Rilian empezando a molestarse.

-De que sirvió todo lo que hicimos, al final de cuentas te casaste, casi pierdo a mi hermana… -empezando a llorar de nuevo

-Pero Susan está viva, tu hermano la salvo y yo… sabes perfectamente porque lo hice, no lo hice por gusto –explicándole

-Sabes que mejor me voy –levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo –no quiero escuchar en este momento cosas que me duelen –decía Lucy

Rilian se quedo mirándola, se levanto rápidamente la alcanzo, la estiro un poco quedando los dos tan cerca, que él no resistió y la beso al principio Lucy trato de zafarse pero después le respondió el beso.

-Te amo Lucy y nunca dejare de hacerlo, hice una estupidez… lo sé pero mira –se quito el anillo y lo lanzo lejos –no me interesa tu eres mi vida, déjame hacerte feliz, dame otra oportunidad… te amo… te amo y lo puedo decir mil veces porque te amo –besándola de nuevo

-Está bien, pero ahora no me rompas el corazón porque no resistiría una vez más –abrasándolo.

-Te lo prometo, quédate conmigo hoy… no te preocupes no pasara nada, solo quiero estar contigo y abrazarte, no quiero perderte de nuevo, la ultima vez casi muero y ningún liquido mágico me reviviría -decía susurrándole al oído

-Me encanta la idea –dándole otro beso –yo duermo del lado derecho –decía ya más animada quedándose abrasados para poder disfrutar y tratar de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido.

Mientras eso pasaba desde un balcón Edmund y Eustace los observaban silenciosamente aunque se sentían un poco celosos más Edmund que su primo también se sentían felices que un momento de felicidad estuvieran pasando en su familia.

Llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir Peter, Edmund y Eustace se quedaron juntos en la habitación que en un pasado fue de Peter mientras la madre de estos se quedo en la habitación que una vez fue de Lucy, como Caspian y Liliandil tenían ocupada su habitación por Susan decidieron quedarse en aquella que les habían construido especialmente para ellos, mientras Rilian y Lucy caían profundamente dormidos en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Caspian ya había dado la vuelta a la habitación y por más que quería no se podía dormir, observo a su esposa quien estaba profundamente dormida para incomodarla decido ir a su lugar privado, donde solo él se tranquilizaba, tomo su almohada y una frazada porque quería probar si funcionaria estar solo, salió lentamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de tesoros de los reyes antiguos.<p>

Susan después de que casi durmió todo el día, se levanto muy lento, pero al tratar de pararse casi cae haciendo un esfuerzo hizo que nuevamente le doliera el pecho, ya no tenía cicatriz ni nada pero aun le dolía un poco por lo que decidió salir, además tenía un poco de hambre, al ir por el pasillo vio un luz que caminaba hacia un túnel, conocía perfectamente ese camino, la curiosidad le gano y se fue siguiendo hasta que despareció y cuando supo a donde se dirigía decidió ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta, bajo las escaleras y encontró que la luz era del rey de Narnia.

-¡Caspian! –exclamo Susan haciendo que este saltara de donde estaba a causa de la impresión

-¿Qué haces aquí, te sientes bien? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntaba Caspian aun sorprendido

-Nada solo que quería ver quien estaba aquí, en la sala de tesoros y ya vi entonces mejor me voy –decía Susan un poco nerviosa.

-Me da gusto ver así, te ves muy bien, ya me di cuenta que traes puesta la pulsera que te… bueno ya sabes es tuya –un poco tímido

-Gracias por devolvérmela –haciendo un silencio incomodo para los dos, donde las miradas se cruzan –no me veas así, haces que vuelva a sentir cosas y no quiero –dijo Susan

-Por favor Susan, me sigues amando tus ojos, tu mirada lo dice todo no puedes negar algo que sientes porque yo te amo igual o más que la primera vez –dijo Caspian mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y Liliandil a caso no cuenta?–dijo Susan un poco molesta al escucharlo.

-Claro que sí, la quiero, es la madre de mi hijo pero ese es el problema no he aprendido a amarla como a ti –respondió Caspian también ya con un tono molesto, Susan al escucharlo se enterneció pero no quería sentir eso, era un amor ilegal.

-No puede ser, no quiero sentir pero mi corazón me reclama… te amo, lo siento Liliandil, lo siento Rilian pero necesito al hombre que me hace sentir amor –decía Susan caminando hacia Caspian

Quedando frente a frente, Susan subió su mano para tocar la cara de Caspian este comenzó a besarla lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, se amaban, sentían que ese amor oculto tenía que salir.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Caspian? Haces que me convierta en otra –decía mirando con ternura y pasión

Caspian no pudo resistir la tentación llegando lentamente para darle un beso a Susan, empezando lentamente y cuidadosamente como si se tratara de algo que pudiera dañar, se sentían vivos necesitaban de los dos, así que la pasión se incremento, la temperatura había subido, sabían que hacían mal, sabían que estaban dañando a muchos pero no les importaba.

Caspian tomo en sus brazos a Susan quien se acurruco cerca de su pecho, quería tenerla cerca de él, tantos años añorando ese día que casi le fue arrebatado.

-Susan tuve miedo de perderte, no sabes lo que sentí cuando cerraste los ojos y no me respondías –dándole otro beso

-Te amo Caspian, eres mi vida, tú me cambiaste la vida –dando un pequeño salto para bajarse –pero no podemos hacer esto…

-Por favor no me digas eso de nuevo –decía desesperado al escuchar aquellas palabras

-Es la verdad aunque nos duela, no podemos, Liliandil te ama y yo no le puedo hacer esto, yo no puedo quitarle el padre a Rilian, no soy así prefiero sufrir yo a que otras personas salgan lastimadas –empezando a llenar los ojos de lágrimas

-¿QUE DESEAS QUE HAGA? –elevando el tono de voz –Te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, sé perfectamente que está mal, han pasado más de veinte años aquí en Narnia eso queda claro pero aún así nunca he podido olvidarme de ti, sé que Aslan dijo que tu ya no volverías pero mintió ¿Por qué no darnos otra oportunidad? O acaso ya no te gusto porque soy el doble de edad que tu –decía dándole la espalda

-Como dices eso, eres el mismo hombre del que me enamore pero yo no puedo dañar a alguien que se ha convertido en mi… amiga –dijo tristemente Susan, de repente de tantos sentimientos encontrados empezó a sentir malestar cerca del donde le fue provocada la herida, la vista se le empezó a nublar por lo que trato de mantenerse de pie y tratando de que cuando volteara Caspian no la notara rara.

-Sabes que tienes razón, no comprendo porque te sigo amando si tú nunca lo has hecho, lo más probable es que en tu mundo me hayas olvidado en menos de un día –decía Caspian furioso mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si eso crees tú, no me importa porque yo te amo, pero no está bien esto, si vas a empezar con cuentos infantiles mejor me voy –decía Susan con dificultad ya que el dolor empezó a subir más, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Vete, lárgate si quieres creí conocerte pero creo que me equivoque, no eres de la chica de la que me enamore –concluyo Caspian enojado

Susan no quiso voltear ya que en verdad se sentía mal tanto físicamente como en su corazón, al salir de aquella habitación empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía ya que el aire se le terminaba y su vista se nublaba llego a la habitación donde estaba al cerrarla se recargo en la puerta pero fue donde sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo al piso ya no se pudo mover, de repente sintió que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Lucy había dormido en brazos de su príncipe pero necesitaba ir con su hermana ya que sintió que algo malo le paso, se levanto lentamente para no despertar a Rilian pero este al sentir que se levantaba se despertó.<p>

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntaba adormilado Rilian

-Necesito ver a Susan, creo necesita de mi ayuda –decía Lucy abrochándose la bata de dormir.

-Está bien, te veo más tarde me quedare otros cinco minutos –dijo Rilian acomodándose en la cama a la vez que daba un gran bostezo.

Lucy salió dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana, sentía que la necesitaba, al llegar abrió la puerta fue donde se asusto ya que no vio a su hermana en la cama si no a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta tirada en el piso, fue rápidamente y la movió pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡SUSAN, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! –exclamaba Lucy desesperada, entonces su hermana empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde… estoy? –decía Susan con algo de dificultad ya que aun le dolía parecía que le habían incendiado el pecho.

-¿Por qué estas tirada? ¿Qué te paso? –preguntaba Lucy preocupada al ver a su hermana con el rostro desencajado a causa del dolor que sentía.

-No puedo respirar bien… siento que me queman por dentro –contestando lo más normal posible.

-Espérame, voy por Peter o Edmund para que me ayuden –dijo Lucy

-No, por favor, solo fue una recaída –decía haciéndose la fuerte para levantarse –fui una estúpida creer que ya estaba bien, solo necesito descansar, no te preocupes –dijo levantándose para llegar a la cama y acostarse.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si lo primero que me encuentro al entrar es a ti en el piso inconsciente –exclamo Lucy preocupada pero a la vez molesta.

-Estoy bien, ya se me pasara –decía Susan tratando de que su hermana no viera que empezaba a llorar ya que recordó lo que había pasado con Caspian.

-¿Estas llorando? A mi no me engañas ¿Por qué estas así? –interrogándola Lucy ya que sospechaba que no solo se había desmayado por una simple recaída.

-No me pasa nada, por favor déjame sola, necesito pensar –decía Susan con voz triste y la cara bañada en lágrimas.

-Me estas asustando, ¿te sientes mal o que te paso, para que estés así? –mirándola preocupada –Susan no me voy a ir aunque me veas enojada, crees que después de lo que paso te voy a dejar sola, casi te perdí una vez no pienso hacerlo de nuevo –acostándose a un lado de ella para abrazarla –si no me quieres decir que paso te entenderé pero tranquilízate y descansa.

Susan no quería decirle a su hermana que se había besado con Caspian, así que se quedo en brazos de Lucy y de nuevo se volvió a quedar dormida ya que el dolor que tenía fue bajando y así pudo descansar mejor.

Cuando fue la hora del desayuno la mesa de la corte estaba completa, todos los reyes estaban disfrutando un día maravilloso, Eustace y Edmund organizaron un viaje de casería retando a Lucy y Susan ya que ellas en la edad dorada siempre ganaban atrapando a los animales, estas aceptaron rápidamente, Susan al sentirse mucho mejor necesitaba un momento de distracción aunque cuando miraba a Caspian su corazón volvía a doler un poco.

Lucy y Rilian se la pasaron juntos todo el paseo, Peter y Caspian solo observaban y platicaban de estrategias de guerra y administración del reino, Liliandil, Susan y la madre de esta se la pasaron juntas lo que quedo del día antes de volver al castillo platicando sobre su vida en Narnia y en Londres, Eustace y Edmund se perdieron un rato ya que después de que las chicas les ganaron el primer ciervo no se quedaron conformes y fueron a buscar otro retándose uno al otro.

Todos volvieron al castillo contentos ya que ese día en familia se la habían pasado fantástico, pero al entrar se encontraron a una chica con todo su equipaje lista para mudarse a su "nuevo hogar"

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ingrid? –preguntaba sorprendido Rilian

-Vine con mi esposo o creíste que te dejaría para que disfrutaras con tu amante –decía sarcásticamente mirando a Lucy con desprecio.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR, DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI MATAS A MI HERMANA! –exclamo furiosa Lucy

-Ella se atravesó y además mi deber como esposa y princesa es estar con mi esposo porque yo que recuerde soy legítimamente su esposa –mirando a Rilian y a Lucy fríamente –así que donde puedo dejar esto –decía con vos triunfante

Mientras que Ingrid se burlaba de las caras de sorpresa y enojo que tenían todos, Susan y Caspian quedaron juntos, este no pudo resistirse a tomarle una mano para acariciársela dejando notar cuanto sentía lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Miren chicos les dejo otro capitulo<p>

espero subir mas rapido

como ya empece a tener trabajo mas pesado

no se cuanto me tarde espero poco

y gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11 <strong>

**UNA INTRUSA EN EL CASTILLO **

_**(Narnia)**_

-No puedo creer que esa… señorita se tenga que quedar aquí y junto a ti –decía furiosa Lucy a Rilian cuando se entero que no podían decirle a Ingrid que se fuera.

-Mi amor, que me haya casado con ella no quiere decir que voy a dormir en la misma habitación, si no te has dado cuenta en este castillo existen muchas donde yo puedo dormir, Ingrid se puede quedar en ella, no me importa –decía Rilian mirando a Lucy tiernamente.

-Es que me da mucho coraje que no le puedan hacer nada, aun siendo casi una asesina, si recuerdas verdad… casi mi hermana muere por su culpa –dijo esto último en tono melancólico

Rilian le encantaba ver a Lucy enojada se veía tan tierna que ni ella mima se creía lo que decía por lo que se empezó a reír de ella.

-Sé lo que hizo pero te aseguro que ella no podrá hacer nada, vivirá aquí pero no conmigo –dándole un beso –mejor vamos a nuestro lugar secreto quiero saber más de la época dorada, ya sabes los libros no cuentan mucho –tomándola de la mano para llevarla hacia fuera del castillo para llegar a la playa.

-Confiare en ti –decía Lucy siguiendo a Rilian

Mientras Lucy y Rilian se dirigían a la playa, Ingrid observaba desde el balcón, sintiendo celos pero recordó cual fue el motivo de su regreso, su padre le había pedido que le informara que se desarrollaba dentro del castillo para atacar algún día por lo que decidió dar su primer informa se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de servicio, de lo distraída que iba no se fijo que Edmund estaba relajándose.

-Espero que no lleves enzima una ballesta porque la ultima casi mato a mi hermana –pronuncio Edmund asustando a Ingrid quien se sobresalto al verlo.

-No pero si vuelves hacer eso creo que la usare –dijo Ingrid desafiándolo

-¿Te asuste? No tienes por qué temer al rey justo –decía mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella se cohibirá un poco

-Claro que no estoy asustada –reponiéndose rápidamente –así que eres el Rey Edmund, se cuentan muchas cosas en los libros de ti… -tragando saliva ya que se puso nerviosa como se fue acercando Edmund lentamente, coqueteando hasta llegar a dejarla entre la puerta y él.

-De veras ¿Qué mentiras dicen? –sin dejarla de mirar –a caso dicen como salve a mi hermana de morir, como ayude al gran rey Peter a derrotar a la bruja blanca dos veces o que el Rey Caspian y yo luchamos juntos en el viajero del Alba ¿Cuál de todas dicen? –dijo con voz misteriosa

-Ya no me mires así, haces que me ruborice y solo yo hago que los hombres se pongan nerviosos no ellos a mí –mirándolo fijamente desafiándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué harías si te besara? –preguntaba desafiándola atrapándola entre se cuerpo y la puerta.

-No me provoque su majestad, soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y muy decidida –mordiéndose el labio inferior seximente

-Valla sí que lo eres pero no lo demuestras –acercando su cara a la de ella

Si decir nada Ingrid acorto la distancia y lo beso con una pasión desesperada, nadie la iba a intimidar mucho menos un rey que solo visitaba Narnia de vez en cuando, Edmund empezó a crecer la intensidad del beso un poco más salvaje donde la respiración empezó a ser irregular pero rápida, en ese momento se encontraban en un punto donde la temperatura estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando de repente alguien llamo al rey desde la puerta.

-Edmund ¿estás ahí? –preguntaba Eustace, al no escuchar respuestas decidió entrar, al pasar unos cuantos pasos se quedo en shock con la escena que vio, Edmund besando apasionadamente a la "esposa" de Rilian.

Edmund escucho uno pasos y al voltear quien era se separo rápidamente de Ingrid, empujándola un poco, rápidamente ella se arreglo el cabello y el vestido al igual que él, los dos estaban nerviosos ya que habían sido descubiertos.

-No digas nada –abrochándose la camisa –no viste nada, no sé que me paso Eustace, esa mujer logra volver loco a cualquiera, nos vamos creo que hoy si te gano –dijo Edmund pasando a un lado de él tratando de cambiar el tema.

Eustace no sabía que decir así que solo lo siguió lleno de dudas. Edmund en cambio iba confundido con lo que acababa de hacer, Ingrid había despertado en él algo y no solo era la atracción del momento.

* * *

><p>Peter, Edmund y Susan decidieron hablar con su madre acerca de regresar a Londres pero esta se rehusó porque al ser la madre de los reyes de antaño podía tener privilegios y además decía que ella está feliz mientras pudieran estar en ese lugar.<p>

-Pero mamá ¿Qué pasara en nuestro mundo? –preguntaba Peter al escuchar la decisión de su madre

-Hijo aquí me siento útil, me siento viva es un lugar mágico, recuerda en Londres solo han pasado unas cuantas horas así que no importa, aquí en Narnia ayudo, me mantengo ocupada con Liliandil quien me enseña el arte de la pintura cosas que nunca puedo hacer en nuestro mundo deja que disfrute mientras dure –decía emocionada

-Perfecto, como tú quieras, Lucy y Eustace estarán felices y por nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas por ejemplo Edmund y yo estamos instruyendo a los nuevos escuderos, Susan puede ayudar con el equipo de arco –decía Peter aun no muy convencido.

-Junto a mis hijos no importa estar en el fin del mundo y además olvido un poco la guerra que vivimos –abrazando a su hijo –no te preocupes cariño todo esto que está pasando es por algo, ustedes mismos lo dijeron –concluyendo la señora Pevensie

Después de una pequeña platica y llegar a un acuerdo todos fueron a cenar en la gran mesa, aunque fue un poco incomoda por la nueva inquilina Rilian la ignoraba a tal grado que se dio por vencida pidiendo que le llevaran la comida al cuarto.

-Te espero en la habitación mi vida –decía caminando

-No creo, dormiré en otro cuarto ya te lo había dicho –decía Rilian guiñándole el ojo burlándose de ella. Ingrid solo lo volteo a ver furiosa con cara de que algo iba a hacer.

Después del espectáculo todos cenaron tranquilos para irse a dormir ya que al siguiente día tendrían muchas actividades.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana completa todos eran felices en diferentes niveles, la única que tenía rabia y estaba enojada siempre era Ingrid ya que Rilian empezó trámites para separarse de ella.<p>

Ese día Ingrid estaba que reventaba de coraje ya que ahora si había perdido la batalla, pero aun así le dolía lo que pasaba, caminando por los pasillos del castillo escucho unos pasos que venían hacia ella por lo que decidió esconderse en un armario, vio que el que paso era el rey Edmund al parecer se había mojado y la camisa se transparentaba, dejando ver su torso bien formado, haciendo que en ella se elevara la temperatura, la tentación volvió, quería besarlo, tenía un sabor que era mejor al Rilian o simplemente quería probar un poco de historia, así que salió del armario dándole un susto a Edmund.

-Me asustaste, ya no te debo nada ahora si me disculpas… -decía Edmund algo apurado, tratando de zafarse de Ingrid quien se interpuso entre el camino.

-Su majestad que milagro verlo –acercándose lentamente mirándolo coquetamente –desde que se la pasa entrenando a los caballeros –decía poniendo una mano en el pecho bajándola lentamente hasta la pretina del pantalón haciendo que Edmund se pusiera nervioso –ya no tiene tiempo libre.

-Po… por favor… no lo hagas –tratando de pensar en otra cosa –de… de verdad tengo que irme –decía Edmund tragando saliva al ver donde había metido la mano Ingrid.

-Mi presencia lo asusta, su majestad, pero así –mordiéndose el labio inferior que lo volvía loco, bajando la mano para detenerla antes de que tocara cosas que perdían su nombre –valla sí que tenemos… cuerpo de rey –dijo Ingrid sorprendida, mientras Edmund ponía los ojos en blanco.

Edmund ya no soporto la idea, la tomo fuertemente para besarla con pasión, llevándola de nuevo a cuarto de servicio, cuando estuvieron dentro una batalla se convirtió, el ambiente se volvió en llamas, la ropa les estorbo hasta que por fin la atracción se convirtió en un juego de dos, convirtiéndose uno, hasta que cayeron rendidos en el piso, quedando Ingrid en el pecho de Edmund, aunque fue una experiencia extraña y sensual algo más había pasado entre ellos, porque aun así con tanta excitación él la había tratado como una dama.

-Wow! ¿Qué hice? Si mis hermanas se enteran de esto me matan, Peter no creo, es igual que yo aunque no quiera aceptarlo –decía Edmund con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ingrid solo escuchaba a Edmund, se sentía tan bien con él aunque fueron pocos los encuentros, algo tenía el rey que era más que una simple atracción.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos, lo que si estoy seguro que Peter y Eustace se preguntaran donde estoy, no importa ¿Qué tienes para volverme loco? –exclamo Edmund buscando su ropa para vestirse.

-No sé, nos volveremos a ver –sonriendo tiernamente

-Si tu quieres, solo que esto sea un secreto –dándole un beso para salir de aquel cuarto –pero que no sea aquí de nuevo –mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa

Ingrid termino de vestirse, algo había pasado en ella que necesitaba de Edmund, desde aquel encuentro donde él la beso no dejaba de pensarlo, llego a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y volteando hacia el techo.

-Sera que me estoy enamorando de él –dijo para sí –no puede ser o si –sintiendo coquillas en el estomago.

Quedándose con la duda fue al baño para poder darse una ducha relajante y así pensar mejor lo que había pasado, ya le había enviado informes a su padre de todo lo que acontecía en el castillo y a demás su meta era quedarse con Rilian no podía abandonarla.

* * *

><p>Edmund llego al comedor donde todos lo esperaban ya que Peter y Eustace se desesperaron decidieron cancelar la cacería.<p>

-Disculpen se me atravesó… algo –dijo nervioso pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Aja y yo me la creo –dijo sarcásticamente Eustace

-De verdad… si no me creen ustedes sabrán –concluyo haciéndose el ofendido

-¿Y por qué tienes pintura de labios en tu camisa? –pregunto Peter interrogándolo

-De seguro lo que se le atravesó a mi hermanito fue una joven que necesitaba apoyo –decía burlándose Lucy

-jajaja que graciosa –mirándola enojado –mejor no digas nada porque no quiero decir lo que a ti se te atraviesa cuando te pierdes con Rilian –conteniendo la risa –y tu no me digas nada Susan –quien apenas iba a decir algo –mejor déjenlo en que no llegue y que si mañana tenemos tiempo vamos a cabalgar un rato –concluyendo para sentarse a la mesa a comer.

-Bueno creo que estamos listos para cenar solo esperamos a Rilian y Caspian ya que mamá y Liliandil dijeron que iban a hacer unas cosas y no nos acompañarían –decía Peter sentándose para comer.

Después de aquel momento bochornoso, Edmund fue a su habitación pensando en lo que había hecho, no podía sacársela de la mente, algo le estaba sucediendo, algo que no quería pensar. No era posible que además de atracción hacia Ingrid empezara a sentir algo más.

* * *

><p>No se como terminara ni cuando<p>

espero y les guste el fic

esto fue mas de Ingrid y Edmund

quien estoy pensando en dejarlos juntos

pero esto va despacio

nos vemos ya que los demas van a estar

mas candentes y romanticos con algunas parejas

gracias nos vemos...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

La canción se llama Anywhere de Evanescence.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12 <strong>

**¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE TI?**

_**(Narnia)**_

Caspian se la pasaba pensando en Susan aunque ella lo evitaba, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero su corazón no respondía, estaba como paralizado en el tiempo, ese día tenía muchos papeles que revisar sobre impuestos, nuevas leyes que tenía que revisar detalladamente y lo más importante estar al pendiente de que Máximo no regresara aunque Ingrid por algo estaba en el castillo.

-ESTOY ARTO DE TANTOS PROBLEMAS –exclamaba con furia Caspian dando un puñetazo al escritorio.

En ese momento entro su esposa quien iba reluciente para animar a su esposo que tenía un humor ni que él mismo se aguantaba.

-Caspian tranquilo, ya sabes que a veces es así, no te preocupes ahora con la llegada de los reyes nos están ayudando tanto –sentándose en una silla cerca del escritorio

-Es que no entiendes esto es tan difícil para mí –poniendo las manos en la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo difícil gobernar un reino o verla a ella todos los días? –pregunto Liliandil haciendo que Caspian la mirara de forma extraña

-A que se debe la pregunta, ¿de qué hablas? –decía Caspian ignorando el tema el cual quería entablar su esposa.

-Me imaginaba que ignoraras el tema –dijo sarcásticamente Liliandil levantándose para caminar hacia la ventana.

-Si estás hablando de Susan, estas confundiendo las cosas, por favor Liliandil como pasara algo si me ves, soy el doble de años que ella y además… -pensando en aquel beso en la sala de tesoros –estoy casado… que mas quieres, te quiero –concluyo Caspian

-Ese es el problema Caspian, me quieres no me amas, no me deseas como a ella, no me miras como esos ojos -decía con melancolía Liliandil mirando como Caspian bajaba la mirada al escuchar la verdad.

-Liliandil no empieces, hace mucho que no discutíamos por esto desde que Rilian tenía cinco años además tu eres mi esposa –observándola tiernamente para abrazarla –no te tienes que poner celosa por… ella –omitiendo el nombre para que no sonara melosa su voz.

-Caspian por favor, lo único que no te impide estar con ella soy yo… -sus ojos estaban comenzando a empañarse –no soy estúpida, cuando la vez tus ojos se convierten en otro, cuando estuvo a punto de morir estabas muerto también, sabes porque ella te evita, porque hace que no existes porque le duele, te ama –comenzando a llorar –pero yo te amo y aunque nos duela es la verdad –acariciando su cara lentamente, mirándolo tristemente.

-Liliandil… que te digo ¿Cómo le hago para sacarla de mi corazón? Dime… por favor –decía Caspian también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes que mi amor –limpiándose rápidamente los ojos -los próximos tres días voy a ir a visitar a mi padre a la isla… te voy a dejar que reflexiones un poco y te organices no quiero interrumpir tus actividades, solo necesito ir con algún caballero que me escolte –decía cambiando de tema mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a Peter quien buscaba al rey para sugerirle algunos consejos sobre el reino, por lo que a Caspian se le ocurrió una idea.

-Disculpa, pensé que estabas solo –decía Peter caminando de nuevo a la puerta

-Espera, porque mandarte con algún escudero mejor si el Rey Peter gustaría acompañar a mi esposa a visitar a su padre ya que no podre acompañarla por asuntos fuera de mis manos, solo es por protección y Liliandil ¿Por qué no le dices a Helen que te acompañe? –decía Caspian explicándole a Peter

-Me parece perfecto –mirando emocionada a Peter –claro si solo al rey le agrada la idea

-Por mi no hay problema y yo creo que mi madre te acompañaría con gusto, le encanta estar aquí en Narnia, a demás Susan y Edmund pueden cuidar a Lucy, creo que no hay ningún problema que lo impida –exclamo emocionado Peter

-Entonces confió en ti, espero que cuides a mi esposa –mirando fijamente a Peter

-Digo lo mismo en cuanto a mis hermanos –tocando el punto ya que Peter se refería Susan

Sin más que decir salieron a decirle a Helen, la madre de los reyes, que si los acompañaba esta acepto con gusto para después anunciar al resto de sus hijos que estaría ausente por tres días.

Así llego la noche y todos esperaron a que el día llegara para ver partir a Liliandil, Helen y Peter.

-Susan cuida a tus hermanos en mi ausencia –decía su madre a su hija mayo quien estaba atenta a las indicaciones.

-Yo creo que mejor dile a Lucy que la cuide a ella… -decía Edmund escapándosele una leve risilla.

-Espero y te retractes de eso porque a ti debería cuidarte el ejército entero –respondiendo la indirecta con eso Edmund solo la miro con ojos de furia ya que le gano la partida.

-Nos vemos mi amor –despidiéndose de su esposo con un beso, Susan al ver eso se volteo hacia su hermana quien la miro triste al ver su expresión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que partieran, Caspian al ver como se alejaban los caballos donde iba su esposa, regreso al castillo rápidamente para encerrarse en su oficina, mientras Edmund y Lucy regresaban a sus tareas, Susan observo a Eustace y Rilian tomando sus caballos y partiendo a cazar ya que desde que su primo regreso era su actividad favorita por lo que por él no se preocupo ya que sabía que el hijo del rey era muy cuidadoso y volverían antes de la cena.

Susan decidió ir a la biblioteca donde se encontró a Ingrid quien estaba leyendo un libro de la historia de Narnia.

-Me asusto su majestad –cerrando el libro de golpe

-Disculpa… me… creo que mejor me voy –dijo Susan caminando hacia la entrada, Ingrid al ver el momento incomodo no se resistió en ponerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Dígame su majestad ¿qué siente cuando ve al rey besar a su esposa? –preguntaba Ingrid haciendo que Susan se parara en seco y volteara a verla enojada.

-De que hablas, yo no siento nada por el rey de Narnia, si lees mas detalladamente el libro que tienes en tus manos entenderás –dijo tajante Susan

-Que feo se siente cuando Liliandil lo besa, cuando solos en su cuarto… bueno no hay que entrar en detalles –Susan trataba de no escuchar ya que le dolía lo que decía –cuando la abraza… la mima y no eres tu… ¿duele, verdad? –dijo Ingrid quien tenía una sonrisa al ver como a Susan se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Cállate y lárgate de aquí! –gritaba Susan limpiándose las lágrimas

-Wow! Como duele escuchar la verdad –levantándose para dirigirse a la salida –me voy creo que necesitas estar sola –dijo Ingrid burlándose paso a un lado de Susan.

Mientras Ingrid salía, Susan se quedo parada recordando todo, era como si pudiera ver dentro de Caspian, le dolía tanto que mejor decidió ir a su habitación, tirarse en la cama y llorar un poco necesitaba estar bien y que sus hermanos no sospecharan nada.

Llego la hora de la cena donde estuvo la mesa vacía solo Edmund, Lucy, Rilian y Eustace decidieron ir así que mejor estuvieron de acuerdo en que se les llevara a una de las terrazas del castillo para estar platicando un rato mientras les daba sueño.

* * *

><p>Caspian había estado bebiendo casi por tres horas ya estaba un poco fuera de sus cinco sentidos, decidió ir a la sala de tesoros ya era donde podía reflexionar un poco lo necesitaba y por lo que veía se iba a quedar dormido en el sillón.<p>

Susan después de que se había negado a salir de su habitación durante unas horas, fue que decidió ir a la sala de tesoros a lo mejor encontraría un poco de paz y además solo unos cuantos conocían su ubicación, cuando llego observo que se veía un poco de luz, al bajar las escaleras de nuevo se encontró con Caspian quien estaba un poco borracho, este al verla se levanto rápidamente trastabillando un poco poniéndose frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

-Déjame irme, no empecemos de nuevo –bajando la mirada –además estas borracho

-Susan eres hermosa –dijo Caspian tomando la mano de Susan para besarla

-Por favor Caspian, no quiero me duele no entiendes, verdad no quiero… -sus ojos se empezaron a empañar –no hagas esto difícil… por favor te lo suplico, no vez que no te puedo sacar de mi mente y mi corazón.

-Eres mi vida, lo siento pero es la verdad, eres por quien cada mañana despierto, quien me da las esperanzas de seguir viviendo… -paso su mano por debajo de la barbilla de Susan para levantar su cara –no llores pequeña, se cuanto te duele porque a mí me duele igual o más que a ti, te amo y aunque suene egoísta siempre te voy a amar –acortando la distancia para besarla.

Susan estaba nerviosa sintió los labios de Caspian al principio fue un beso lento y profundo, ella paso una de sus manos dentro del cabello de él para jugar mientras disfrutaba un momento, pero el aire hace falta separándose pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, necesitaban de eso, necesitaban de los dos.

-Te amo… -dijo Caspian volviendo a besarla

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

**And at sweet night, you are my own**

**Take my hand**

Era inevitable ocultar tanto amor que sentían, era como si los estuvieran matando por dentro, Susan se sentía viva se aferro más a Caspian, él la tomo en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarse la acomodo de tal forma que quedaron acostados en el sillón, ella sobre él.

-Caspian… te amo –decía mientras Caspian le robaba un beso

-Lo sé, eres mi mundo, se que no es lo que esperabas, sé que no soy libre pero hoy soy el hombre que necesita su corazón, solo quiero que tomes mi mano –volviendo a besarla pero ahora la pasión aumento y el ambiente se convirtió en más cálido.

Sus besos en este momento era una necesidad de los dos, Caspian empezó a besar el cuello de Susan provocando una sensación de cosquillas y satisfacción.

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

El ambiente era más ardiente y sensual rápidamente en un ágil giro Caspian quedo sobre Susan, donde él besaba desesperadamente haciendo que algunos cuantos gemidos se le escaparan, ella jugaba con sus cabellos era encantador todo lo que pasaba, era su momento que se les había sido prohibido querían más de ellos.

Las manos de Caspian bajaron por el cuerpo de Susan posándose sobre uno de sus senos aún a través de la tela que los cubría, la chica soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir aquel dulce tacto. Bajo sus labios desde el cuello femenino hasta el comienzo del escote de la bata de dormir fue donde empezó a desabrocharla, sacándosela rápidamente para tirarla al piso, poco a poco empezó a ver su cuerpo que cubierto solo por la ropa interior. Ella se ruborizo un poco, haciendo que los nervios empezaran a subir,

-No te preocupes, si no quieres no hay problema –dijo Caspian dando un beso tierno el cual se lo correspondieron dando entender que siguiera –entiendo, recuerda es nuestro momento, solo estamos tu y yo los demás no importan.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my life only to you**

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

Solo ellos dos estaban en aquel sitio que era leyenda solo unos cuantos sabían de su ubicación, se amaban en ese momento Caspian mostraba su torso desnudo a Susan que a su parecer para la edad que tenia seguía igual o mejor de cuando era más joven.

El placer estaba en sus manos, él la trataba como si fuera algo rompible sabía perfectamente que era virgen y que tenía miedo pero la amaba demasiado como para dañarla más de lo que había hecho, en segundos la dejo completamente expuesta a sus ojos donde su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel de seda, suave, tierna, quería adorarla empezó a besarla lentamente por todo el cuerpo no quería perderse, quería tener todo su aroma, quería impregnarse.

Susan entre el placer y la excitación que sentía, también estaban los nervios, fue cuando Caspian se deshizo de toda la ropa quedando en semejanza, pero él aun no quería llegar al momento quería besarla y amarla.

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

Lo que pasaba en aquella sala no era necesidad de que alguien se enterara, solo se amaban, el momento se acercaba, Susan disfrutaba como la acariciaba Caspian sabía que él tenía mucha más experiencia en esos temas que ella, habían soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, habían deseado que se hiciera realidad.

Caspian levantó su mirada para observarla, se veía tan hermosa de esa manera, tomó sus labios presos de los suyos, fue donde necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba hacerla de él, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente procurando no lastimarla demasiado pues estaba consciente que era su primera vez, Susan tenso su cuerpo haciendo que el rey de Narnia se preocupara parando un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a él.

Susan al sentirse mas cómoda empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que se convirtió en una danza de cuerpos que solo una vela casi extinta deleitaba los cuerpos desnudos de los dos, el cielo llego a ellos, era una experiencia mágica para ella la primera vez y para él, un día que soñó y nunca pensó que se convertiría en realidad.

**Forget this life**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you**

**Forget this life**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you now**

Bañados en sudor terminaron exhaustos, ella termino sobre el pecho de él, no sabían cómo se habían acomodado, pero habían hecho el amor, Caspian comenzó acariciar los cabellos de Susan lentamente, sin decir palabras, sabían que habían hecho mal pero se amaban.

Caspian se quedo dormido después de Susan pensando en que a lo mejor este era una nueva oportunidad para amarse, quería olvidar su vida, soñando que se escavaba llevando a Susan con él para amarla y sentirse libre.

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name.**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas después de hacer el amor, Susan despertó y observo que la sala de tesoros ya casi estaba totalmente obscura porque, miro a Caspian tiernamente pero después una punzada en su pecho recordó a la culpa que sentía por lo que lentamente tratando de no despertarlo, se levanto buscando su ropa para vestirse y salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Edmund como todas las noches se la pasaba con Ingrid quien cuando estaba con él se convertía en una persona de buenos sentimientos, esa noche el rey justo no se aguanto y necesito ir a la cocina por un panecillo, dejando en la cama dormida a su amante.<p>

Cuando salió del cuarto, al ir por el pasillo pensó no encontrarse a nadie por lo que iba sin camisa y con un pequeño short fue cuando vio a su hermana mayor salir de la sala de tesoros acomodándose la bata, cuando lo vio quiso salir huyendo pero este le paro el paso.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –decía Edmund mirándola fijamente interrogándola

Susan al ver a su hermano como iba vestido se imagino que los dos habían estado haciendo algo y más porque la única habitación que se encontraba cerca era la de Ingrid.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo –regresándole la pregunta

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, ya que los dos sabían la respuesta pero claro al ser orgullosos ninguno iba querer admitirlo.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo lo deje mas a Caspian y Susan<p>

haber que sucede con ellos dos

y con Edmund e Ingrid

haber si puedo escribir mas rapido

ya que las tarea en la escuela son mas cada vez

espero y les guste...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13 <strong>

**ROGAR ES UN TRABAJO AGOTANTE **

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan acababa de descubrir a Edmund salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Ingrid, pero también su hermano sospechaba de donde había salido ella.

-Así que dime ¿Dónde estabas, Edmund? –preguntaba Susan interrogando a su hermano

-Creo este no es un sitio para platicar, deja voy por mis cosas y vamos –decía dirigiéndose a de nuevo a la habitación.

-Te espero en mi habitación en cinco minutos –mirándolo severamente

Después de unos cuantos minutos Susan esperaba a Edmund en su habitación para poder saber qué rayos hacia en la habitación de la persona que trato de matarla. En eso se abrió la puerta ya vestido decente su hermano menor.

-Aquí estoy, Susan sabes perfectamente que esto no nos llevara a nada –sentándose en una de las sillas cerca del tocador

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de esa… señorita? –preguntaba Susan tratando de controlar su furia.

-Hermanita eres o te haces, sabes perfectamente que no fui a tomar té y ahora contéstame ¿Qué hacías en la sala de tesoros? Porque vi a Caspian dirigirse hacia haya –decía en tono sarcástico mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Susan se tensara.

-No sé cómo te puedes fijar en ella –cambiando el tema –tienes en cuenta que por su culpa casi muero y además está casada con Rilian –desviando la mirada.

-No me cambies la conversación Susan, no creo que tampoco fueras a la sala de tesoros a perder el tiempo, no soy estúpido paso algo entre Caspian y tu verdad –decía Edmund sorprendido.

-Sabes que es muy tarde, mejor mañana hablamos –evitando los ojos interrogadores de Edmund –tengo mucho sueño y tú debes estar cansado

-Susan ¿Qué paso en la sala de tesoros? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa de lo que pueda descubrir? –preguntaba Edmund ya un poco más calmado al ver a su hermana nerviosa y con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

-Edmund por favor no me hagas esto… fue algo que no pude evitar… me siento tan culpable pero lo amo, nunca lo he dejado de amar –caminando hacia la cama para sentarse en ella.

-No quiero entrar en detalles pero me imagino que paso, ya sabes tú y él… tú sabes –tratando de explicar haciendo mímica.

-Si… pero porque me deje llevar, no puede ser –tomo una almohada y la apretó fuerte –Edmund tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con Ingrid ya que es muy diferente la situación Rilian no la ama, en cambio Liliandil… ama a Caspian –dijo Susan escapándosele a unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Es verdad lo que dices, pero Susan dime todo esto obsérvalo –situándose frente a ella –es por algo, se supone que no podíamos volver, pero estamos aquí, disfrútalo, hazlo tuyo, lucha por el amor que se te fue arrebatado… piensa nadie se va a enterar –abrazando a su hermana para darle apoyo

Después de unos minutos Edmund espero que Susan se quedara dormida para poder irse a su habitación, al llegar observo que no estaba vacía si no que Ingrid había cambiado unos minutos para estar al lado del rey que aunque no quería admitirlo se había enamorado de él.

La noche dejo el paso al día todos se levantaron con ánimos claro unos más que otros, Lucy y Eustace fueron los primeros en llegar a desayunar, después se incorporo Caspian que venía con una sonrisa que pronto se borro al ver a Susan con cara triste, al final llego Edmund con Rilian los dos traían cara de haber dormido poco, el primero por culpa de una mujer y el otro por simplemente estar pensando en su madre como la estaría pasando.

* * *

><p>La hora del desayuno fue en silencio, Susan termino rápido para poder retirarse y evitar las preguntas interrogadoras de Caspian, a lo que dejo perplejo al rey de Narnia, Edmund y Eustace fueron a entrenar por lo que Rilian tomo a Lucy por sorpresa sacándola del castillo y llevándola aquella pradera que les encantaba para platicar y tirarse entre las flores.<p>

Lucy quedo sobre el pecho de Rilian mientras le acariciaba el cabello, en ese momento a la joven reina le paso una idea que considero inapropiada pero necesitaba hablar de eso con su novio ya que era algo que necesitaba decir.

-Mi amor, te puedo decir algo pero no te enojas –dijo divertida Lucy

-Dime, no me asustes –exclamo sorprendido

-¿Tú has hecho el amor? Es solo una pregunta –dijo esto demasiado rápido por lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

-Este… ¿Qué dijiste? –tragando un poco de saliva al escuchar lo que dijo su novia

-Si ya sabes… olvídalo mejor –dijo nerviosa Lucy, Rilian en cambio empezó a tener curiosidad no dejaría terminar un tema así nada más.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? A caso por Ingrid o cual es el motivo que tengas esa inquietud –expresaba Rilian

-Es solo curiosidad… ya sé que paso con Ingrid pero no es por eso –respondiendo a lo que dijo su novio.

Rilian se levanto para poder ver los ojos a Lucy quien estaba nerviosa y algo ruborizada por lo que había preguntado.

-¿Estas enojado? –dijo Lucy bajando la mirada

-No claro que no, mi amor es lógico que preguntes estas cosas, pero yo jamás escúchame, jamás te forzaría a algo, te amo y cuando estés lista no me importa que pasen diez años pero lo más importante es tu comodidad y cuando decidas, quiero que sea un momento mágico para ti –abrazándola atrapándola para darle un pequeño beso.

-Gracias… te amo –tumbándolo nuevamente al pasto quedando sobre él.

-Sabes este algo pesada –riendo un poco al ver la cara de Lucy de ofendida –no te creas eres perfecta, te voy a decir un secreto, te amo

-Ese no es secreto –mirándolo fijamente

-Ya sé, te amo… lo que te quería decir es… -mirándola tiernamente escapándole una risilla

-Ya dime –decía desesperada Lucy

-Pero que desesperada eres –besándola –es algo de lo que me preguntaste, y te lo respondo nunca he hecho el amor, jamás y me encantaría que fueras tú pero es hasta que tu decidas y quieras.

La mirada de Lucy se enterneció por lo que no resistió para besar a su novio y disfrutar el momento de estar esperando el ocaso cuando el sol callera en aquellas tierras misteriosas, en brazos del hombre que ama.

* * *

><p>Susan había estado evitando a Caspian desesperadamente, cada vez que este aparecía se esfumaba o ponía un pretexto para no hablar con él, por su parte Caspian ya se estaba cansando de estarla persiguiendo por lo que la tomo del brazo y la metió a su oficina poniéndose en la puerta para taparle el paso.<p>

-Susan se lo que estás haciendo, me has estado esquivando todo el día y quiero saber cuál es la razón –exclamaba Caspian un poco enojado mirándola fijamente.

-Déjame salir, por favor… -dijo Susan evitando el tema

-No, hasta que me digas ¿Qué paso y cuál fue el motivo que cuando desperté esta mañana no estabas ahí? –pregunto Caspian

-Quieres que te diga cómo me siento después de haber cometido la más grande estupidez –dijo sintiendo que le dolía el corazón

-Eso es lo que piensas, que hacer el amor dos personas que se aman es una estupidez, no puedo creerlo Susan –empezando a perder la paciencia –te amo, no quiero empezar la estúpida pelea de siempre, no quiero escuchar cuanto te sientes culpable, no quiero…

-Caspian ve la realidad, ve lo que tenemos un cuarto, no pienso ser tu amante siempre y si, me siento culpable, tu esposa no se merece que le hagamos esto… aunque me duela ella te ama y no puedo luchar contra eso –mirándolo fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Susan –respirando hondo -¿Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas que te amo? Sabes que estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por estar contigo, sé cuanto sufriría Liliandil y me importa mucho pero ella lo entendería, Rilian es un joven que sabe y… -fue interrumpido por Susan

-No piensas verdad Caspian yo no podría quitarle el padre al novio de mi hermana y menos el esposo a una persona hermosa y buena como Liliandil –desviando la mirada a Caspian ya que su mirada era de coraje

Caspian al escuchar esto, respiro hondo tratando de regresar su paciencia pero no pudo, sabía que lo diría y haría le dolería pero ya estaba cansado de rogarle, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y no podía jugar más, la amaba pero ya no estaba dispuesto a pelear por algo inútil.

-Está bien, ya entendí, nada más que ahora no se queda en palabras, no sé cómo le voy hacer para sacarte, para arrancarte de mi corazón… -Susan se quedo helada ante lo que escuchaba –ya me canse de luchar por ti, ya me canse de luchar contra tu razón, ya no, si tu no comprendes lo que vivimos ayer, olvídame, haz como si no existiera, tú misma lo dijiste soy un sueño –dijo Caspian mirando con enojo y tristeza a Susan.

-No estás entendiendo, Caspian… -siendo interrumpida por Caspian quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas también.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO?, dímelo demonios –alzando la voz –Amarte como lo hago, estaba dispuesto a todo por ti pero ahora aunque me duela, te voy a olvidar… claro que puedes estar aquí, ya sé que tu madre no sabe y no se debe de enterar y sería demasiado misterioso que te regresaras a Londres sola –tomo la mano de Susan y arranco el dije del brazalete –esto dice lo que perdí hace mucho pero nunca me di cuenta, ahora en este momento esto –mostrándole el dije –ya no existe, te voy a olvidar porque estoy peleando contra la pared y ya me canse –caminando hacia su escritorio dejando a Susan anonadada con lo que decía.

-Caspian… por favor… -decía tristemente Susan sin creer lo que escuchaba ya que nunca vio al rey así.

-Decía su majestad –limpiándose las lágrimas –tengo mucho trabajo, disculpe usted entenderá –decía Caspian sin mirarla concentrándose en los papeles que estaba en su escritorio.

-Nada, me retiro –haciendo reverencia para salir de la habitación

Caspian se quedo solo pensando en lo que iba hacer pero se había cansado de la situación. Susan llego a su habitación, nunca en su vida había hecho eso pero necesitaba olvidar un poco, su corazón le dolía era como si no tuviera, en ese momento parecía zombi, pidió que le llevaran el vino más fuerte que tuvieran quería olvidar, quería curar un poco su corazón por lo que comenzó a beber, en cada trago sentía que se quemaba por dentro pero no le importaba necesitaba eso.

* * *

><p>Había llegado la noche rápidamente en la cena solo faltaba Susan por lo que se les hizo extraño a sus hermanos y a su primo.<p>

-No has visto a mi hermana, Caspian –preguntaba Edmund haciendo que Caspian se distrajera de lo que estaba platicando con Eustace y Rilian.

-Disculpa… si la vi hace… como dos horas –respondía sin prestar atención y seguir con la plática.

Edmund se volteo con cara de preocupación para ver a su hermana menor quien estaba inmersa en la plática de su novio y primo.

-Lucy, ¿Dónde está Susan? Es muy raro que no haya venido a ver como estamos –decía a su hermana.

-Lo sé, sabes mejor voy a revisar su cuarto –levantándose de la mesa atrayendo la atención de Rilian, Eustace y Caspian

-¿A dónde vas, mi amor? –preguntaba Rilian a su novia a ver que se iba sin despedirse

-Voy a buscar a Susan, en seguida regreso –caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Espérame! –Grito Edmund a Lucy –disculpen, deja te acompaño por si necesitas ayuda.

Cuando salieron los dos hermanos iban preocupados no sabían qué pasaría con su hermana, Lucy en el desayuno la noto extraña pero pensó que solo era porque había pasado mala noche, Edmund tenía miedo de que hubiera hecho algo.

Llegaron a la habitación que estaba ocupada por Susan, llamaron a la puerta varias veces y nadie contesto por lo que Edmund abrió la puerta, al entrar vieron a su hermana en un rincón del cuarto entre el guardarropa y una ventana, tenía dos botellas vacías de vino y una copa a la mitad, Lucy fue rápidamente quitando todo, miro a su hermana quien solo la veía ya que estaba totalmente ebria, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-Susan ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, dame esto –quitándole la copa –ya no bebas, lo que quieras olvidar no es la forma hacerlo –decía tristemente Lucy al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-No me… regañes hermanita –dijo Susan quien se trato de parar pero no pudo cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Hazte a un lado por favor Lucy, deja la levanto y la acuesto en la cama –decía Edmund acercándose a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse, Lucy al ver que su hermano estaba teniendo dificultades le ayudo quedando de cada lado de Susan quien casi iba dormida.

Llegaron a la cama cayendo los tres en ella, Susan al estar en la cama se quedo dormida inmediatamente, Edmund y Lucy estaban batallando en acomodarla pero al final lograron su cometido aunque acabaron cansados.

-Yo creo que me quedo hoy con Susan, no puede ser, mira como esta –decía Lucy preocupada.

-Lo sé pero que hacemos, deja que duerma y se le baje un poco, entonces mañana vengo temprano para platicar con ella, creo cual fue el motivo –decía Edmund moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa cada vez que veía a Susan.

-¿Qué paso, Edmund? Dime –exigía Lucy a su hermano –no ves como esta, si sigue la situación así…

-Tranquila Lu, mañana hablamos con ella… otra cosa no te desveles va estar bien, como se quedo no se va a mover, no te preocupes –despidiéndose de su hermana con un beso se buenas noches en la frente.

-Bueno está bien, pero si te necesito voy a ir a tu cuarto a buscarte –amenazando a su hermano quien estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Lucy fue por sus cosas y regreso vestida con su pijama, espero un rato por si había movimiento de Susan pero como dijo su hermano, no pasó nada así que el sueño le gano quedándose dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó temprano, observando que su hermana no se había movido nada, entonces se levanto fue a tomar un baño y regreso para abrir todas las cortinas para que la luz entrara a la habitación, haciendo que el sol le pegara directamente en la cara a Susan.<p>

Susan sintió que la luz entraba por sus ojos, fue donde empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos, se sentía mal parecía que la cabeza le estallaría y su estomago lo sentía débil, le ardían los ojos, se sentó en la cama y lo primero que vio fue a Lucy al pie de su cama mirándola molesta fijamente.

-¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza horrible –decía Susan tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Me imagino, después de tomarte un poco más de dos litros de vino no creo que te sientas muy bien –exclamaba sarcásticamente Lucy

-Ya no te enojes… por favor cierra las cortinas, me molesta el sol –tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No… -en eso se abrió la puerta –por fin llegaste Edmund –decía Lucy recibiendo a su hermano quien traía una gran taza llena de café súper cargado.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo está Susan? Veo que no resiste la luz del sol –burlándose de Susan al verla como se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-Cállate, no grites me está reventando la cabeza –se quejaba Susan

-Bueno como buen hermano que soy –sentándose a un lado de Susan –te traje esto y te lo tienes que tomar completo para que se te quite la resaca que tienes –entregándole la taza

-¿Qué es? –preguntaba Susan haciendo cara de desapruebo al ver el contenido de la taza.

-No preguntes y tómatelo –ordenaba Edmund quien soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de asco de su hermana cuando dio el primer sorbo

-¡SABE HORRIBLE! –exclamaba Susan quejándose del sabor amargo del café.

-Tómatelo todo, eso no decías cuando te tomaste todo ese vino –mirándola severamente –terminándotelo vas a ir a darte un baño y vas a venir a explicar ¿Por qué te pusiste ebria? –ordenaba Lucy sonando a madre sobreprotectora, su hermana quien al verla enojada se tomo todo el café amargo que le preparo su hermano Edmund.

-Contentos –mostrándoles la taza vacía

-Perfecto, ahora ve a bañarte te sentirás mejor –dijo Lucy un poco más calmada.

Susan al ver las caras de preocupación de sus hermanos, tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño, aun le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas pero creo que tenía que aclararles algo, regreso a la habitación para poder hablar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntaba Lucy preocupada

-Un poco –tomando aire para empezar –sé que se preocuparon por mí, lo siento pero me sentía demasiado mal que necesitaba olvidar… algo –su voz se notaba la tristeza

-¿Tiene que ver con Caspian, verdad? –pregunto Edmund llegando al punto de la conversación

-Ya conoces la respuesta para que me preguntas –refunfuño molesta Susan

-No es para que te molestes pero ¿Qué paso entre Caspian y tú? –preguntaba Lucy al no entender de lo que escuchaba.

-Mejor no preguntes… solo quédate con algo que jamás tenía que haber sucedido –respondió Susan a lo que su hermana pregunto

-¿Qué hiciste? A caso te besaste con él –insistía Lucy en la conversación

-Bueno fuera que solo hubiera pasado eso –desviando la mirada –no quiero hablar, solo que entre Caspian y yo paso… algo más que un simple beso –decía tristemente Susan

-No me digas que tu… bueno Caspian y tu… -expreso Lucy sorprendida que abrió los ojos como platos

-Si Lucy, nuestra hermana ya paso de niña a mujer… -decía Edmund en tono de burla haciendo que las dos jóvenes los miraran molestas.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba sorprendida Lucy

-No creo que Susan te quiera contar como fue… sería algo que no quisieras escuchar –dijo Edmund

-Ya cállate Edmund, yo no digo nada de que todas las noches visites a Ingrid –Edmund se quedo sorprendido –si aunque no lo creas se que no vas a tomar té con ella, ahora deja que Susan nos exponga cual fue el motivo

-Solo lo único que tengo que decir es que si pudiera irme en este momento lo hacía pero sería demasiado sospechoso, y pues aunque fue lo más hermoso que viví esa noche, la culpa no me deja por eso fue que Caspian se enojo y no quiere saber nada de mí –las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro –ahora si lo perdí y fue por mi culpa

Edmund y Lucy al ver a su hermana tan triste decidieron que mejor había que apoyarla y por el resto del día cancelaron sus actividades para pasarla en familia y distraer un poco a Susan de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llego la noche se enteraron que Liliandil, Peter y su madre estaban de regreso por lo que Caspian recibió contento a su esposa dándole una sorpresa romántica donde le dijo que no desempacara ya que la llevaría a un lugar durante los próximos cuatro días.

Esa misma noche partieron dejando a cargo a Peter, Rilian estaba feliz por ver a sus padres tan felices y por la sorpresa que le dio su padre a su adorada madre ya que él sentía que se lo merecían una segunda luna de miel. En cambio Susan estaba tan triste que no quería escuchar nada referente a Caspian fue donde se dio cuenta que estaba celosa y que ahora si lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

><p>jajaja creo fue un buen capitulo<p>

sorry si me tarde pero en la escuela

me estan colmando de tareas

y espero que en mis ratos libres pueda

seguir con otro cap

nos vemos y gracias por los reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14 <strong>

**ARREBATANDO EL AMOR**

_**(Narnia)**_

Pasaron dos semanas Rilian estaba feliz por todo lo que le estaba pasando ya que su matrimonio se anulo y al parecer también a Ingrid se alegro de haber terminado eso, era libre para su único amor, Lucy, también estaba gozando desde que sus padres volvieron de sus vacaciones apresuradas se les veía más felices, más enamorados.

Edmund ese día descubrió algo que le partió el corazón, Ingrid estaba conspirando contra Caspian y su reinado por lo que decidió enfrentarla.

-¡Ingrid, me puedes explicar que es esto! –exigía Edmund mostrando una carta que descubrió diciendo sobre derrocar al rey.

-¿De qué hablas? –decía nerviosa Ingrid, bajando la mirada.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, ¿Desde cuándo me usas para sacarme información? –preguntaba furioso Edmund

Ingrid solo lo miro, bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar –Perdóname Edmund, pero no sé de dónde sacaste eso, me había peleado con mis padres porque no quería seguir jugando contigo –dijo tristemente

-Si como no, mira lo que dice, es tu letra, _"padre, los reyes de antaño no son un enemigo fuerte, sé como derrotarlos fácilmente ya me estoy encargando de uno de ellos" _–leía Edmund quien tenía la cara desencajada a causa de la furia que sentía.

-Créeme por favor, es que… paso algo que nunca estuvo en mis planes –decía Ingrid suplicándole a Edmund.

-¿Qué paso en tus planes de derrocar al trono? –gritaba Edmund furioso

Ingrid se quedo pensando cual fue el motivo de la separación con su padre, pero como decirle a Edmund que se había enamorado de él.

_Flashback _

_Máximo estaba sentado en la pequeña cabaña en los adentros del bosque donde todos sus aliados llegaban a ingeniar planes para poder derrocar a Caspian X y a sus nuevos aliados, los reyes de antaño._

_Fue cuando pensaba como hacerle pero su esposa Ruth llego con una sorpresa, Ingrid su hija había venido a visitarlo, hacia semanas que no escribía nota para decirle cual era la situación del castillo narniano._

_-Valla hasta que se le ocurre aparecerse a la niña –decía su padre molesto _

_-Padre solo vengo a decirte que yo renuncio a lo que estas tramando en contra del reino –dijo decidida Ingrid_

_-Eso de estar revolcándote con el rey Edmund te ha cambiado de parecer –decía Máximo a su hija burlándose de ella._

_-Edmund no es como los demás, es… gentil, tierno, fuerte y creo que me enamore por primera vez –decía Ingrid con ojos soñadores._

_-BLA BLA BLA eso son puras estupideces, ahora con más razón voy a destruir ese reino de idiotas que se creen reyes pero ellos no conocen esto –enseño su mano derecha en la cual traía como un anillo largo que cubría el índice y pulgar llegando al final tener unas púas renegridas –esto mi querida hija es el poder, pero solo Caspian podrá probarlo –dijo con aires de grandeza._

_-¡No te dejare que lo hagas y los reyes te detendrá junto con Aslan! –exclamaba Ingrid mirando fijamente a su padre._

_-Tú no eres mi hija, lárgate y no vuelvas te convertiste en una de ellos –dijo fríamente Máximo_

_-Como quieras padre, nunca me he sentido de esta familia y no dejare que lo hagas, por algo el rey te mando a un exilio y espero que de nuevo te pase lo mismo, adiós –concluyo tajantemente, paso al lado de su madre quien solo la miraba como bicho raro y salió de aquella cabaña _

_Saliendo sentía libertad y además quería llegar al castillo para decirle a Edmund que lo amaba y los planes de su padre, no quería que le pasara nada._

_Fin flashback._

-Entonces que querías decirme, escucho Ingrid –dijo Edmund quien la saco del transe

-Te amo –Edmund se sorprendió al escuchar eso –si Edmund te amo, me cambiaste la vida –decía mientras que el rey la observaba anonadado.

-… -Edmund no sabía que contestarle, solo camino unos pasos, tiro aquella nota olvidándola por completo, la levanto en sus brazos y la beso con pasión y furia.

-Te… amo –decía Ingrid entre besos

-Yo también TE AMO –dijo Edmund emocionado mientras se desasía del vestido de su amante que se había convertido en su novia oficialmente.

En ese momento que Ingrid y Edmund estaban tan concentrados en su acto, alguien entro ferozmente a la habitación, los dos voltearon asustados y más tomaron sus cosas rápidamente al ver que era Peter que tenía la cara de sorpresa.

-Wow! Disculpen que los interrumpa pero el padre de esta señorita, está a punto de atacar el castillo y creo que necesitamos de tu presencia hermano –desviando la mirada para que se terminaran de vestir.

-Pero que mi padre está loco, dile a Caspian que tenga cuidado y tu también mi amor –dándole un beso de la buena suerte –voy con Susan para poder atacar junto con los arqueros ya que soy buena con eso.

-Ni se lo digas a ella –dijo Peter sarcástico ante el comentario –espero que podamos confiar en ti.

-No los defraudare –corriendo hacia las torres del castillo

-Valla hermano sí que te gusta jugar sucio pero bueno –decía Peter entregándole la espada y el yelmo para que se lo pusiera.

-Creo que puedo confiar en ella –decía Edmund mientras se vestía completamente.

Mientras todos se preparaban rápidamente para la batalla Liliandil y Helen se resguardaban mientras sus hijos luchaban quien esta última estaba en desacuerdo pero rogaba para que no les pasara nada.

* * *

><p>La batalla empezó Susan, Lucy e Ingrid resguardaban las torres con arqueros y escuderos, Rilian y Eustace llegaban con los grifos volando ya que desde el cielo atacarían mientras Caspian, Peter y Edmund montados en caballos dirigían a los caballeros y escuderos.<p>

Máximo superaba el número pero su objetivo era el rey Caspian por lo que no espero y la primera línea la pasó sin problemas, sus escuderos eran ex caballeros del reino.

Todos estaban luchando para que no traspasa última barrera para entrar a Cair Paravel, era donde se encontraba Caspian quien quedo frente a frente a Máximo quien se mofaba cuando lo veía.

-Caspian, te tengo frente a frente –escondiendo la mano donde tenía una daga con veneno que no tenia cura –de nuevo pero ahora no podrás escapar

-Yo digo que tú no escaparas, la mitad de tu ejercito esta muerto y no podrás contra mis amigos –dijo firme Caspian.

Máximo empezó a pelear con la espada al ser muy hábil solo con una mano maniobraba, Caspian repelía todos los ataques, uno tras otro hasta que el rey de Narnia golpeo con la cabeza a su enemigo en la cara haciéndolo caer desmayado.

Caspian pensó que había desmayado a Máximo pero en un descuido este uso su última carta y le clavo en un costado del abdomen del lado izquierdo atravesando la barrera acero introduciéndole con aquel veneno que solo tenía una cura.

-Sabes que significa, su majestad –decía Máximo mirándolo malévolamente.

-No te saldrás con la tuya –poniendo su mano en la herida para parar un poco la sangre

En ese momento la sonrisa de Máximo se borro de sus labios y puso sus ojos en blanco ya que Rilian lo pasó con la espada matándolo.

Caspian al ver lo que pasaba miro a su hijo y sonrió lentamente ya que el veneno empezaba hacer efecto.

-Padre vencimos a Máximo –gritaba de felicidad Rilian abrazando a su padre

-Si… hijo te amo –dijo Caspian cayendo en los brazos de su hijo

-Papá, despierta, papá… no por favor –dijo al ver la herida de su padre -¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba desesperado en ese momento llegaron Edmund y Peter al ver la situación tomaron a Caspian, levantándolo en peso custodiado por guardias para entrar al castillo.

Cuando entraron rápidamente atendieron a Caspian, este aun consiente pido que solo entraran Rilian, Liliandil y Peter porque necesitaba decirles algo antes de que se volviera a desmayar.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor? –decía tiernamente Liliandil

-Sabes perfectamente que me queda poco tiempo… -dijo Caspian débilmente

-No digas eso papá… tú eres muy fuerte y sabemos que esa herida no solo es profunda también que tiene veneno y solo con una flor del valle de las sombras te puedes curar –dijo Rilian con tono alentador.

-Si mi amor… te vas a curar –decía Liliandil al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

-Y ¿Cómo se puede llegar a ese valle? –preguntaba Peter

-Solo mi madre puede entrar en ese valle, solo una estrella puede entrar, los humanos no pueden entrar –explicaba Rilian

-Entonces que esperamos… -exclamaba desesperado Peter

-Sé que pueden salvarme pero necesito que hagan algo antes –hablo Caspian dejando a todos con preocupación.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –pregunto Rilian curioso

Ninguno de los presentes se imagino lo que Caspian les había propuesto pero al final una razón los hizo que aceptaran ya que la guerra no había terminado porque el verdadero enemigo no había sido derrotado.

* * *

><p>Susan estaba guardando su arco y dándoles indicaciones a los arqueros de que resguardaran el castillo por posibles ataques cuando en eso llego su hermana junto con Ingrid quienes traían cara nostálgica y de preocupación.<p>

-Chicas porque traen esa cara, ganamos –decía Susan emocionada

-Sí… pero paso algo –dijo Ingrid que mas se escucho como un susurro.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba Susan

-Mmmmm… como te decimos… paso algo muy malo me lo acaba de decir Rilian –explicaba Lucy rápidamente

-No entiendo ¿Qué paso? Tiene que ver con nuestros hermanos acaso –preguntaba ya que comenzaba a inquietarse

-No… Susan lo siento de hecho mamá no quería que te lo dijera pero tengo que hacerlo –decía Lucy nerviosa.

-¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando –decía Susan su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Es Caspian… solo le quedan unas horas de vida, mi poción no funciona solo una flor muy extraña –Susan se tomo la cabeza con la manos –tranquila creo Liliandil sabe donde esta…

Pero Susan no escucho el final ya que salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde esperaban el regreso de Liliandil con la flor para salvar a Caspian, a quien le quedaban unas cuantas horas.

Peter detuvo a su hermana quien quería entrar a ver a Caspian pero este quería evitarle un sufrimiento pero no sabía que así le estaba haciendo más daño.

* * *

><p>Los minutos se hacían eternos, Susan estaba desesperada ya que sentía que Caspian no lo lograría pero en ese momento llegaron Rilian y Liliandil quien traía una flor de color naranja con tonos dorados, antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposo se paró en seco.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa madre? Solo nos quedan unos minutos –miraba desesperado a su madre Rilian.

-Hijo el antídoto no está completo hasta que… -mirándolo desesperada –necesito una gota de sangre…

-¿De quién o de que estás hablando? –preguntaba Susan desesperada

-De ti –respondiendo a la pregunta la cual dejo perplejos a los presentes.

-Pero ¿Por qué de ella? No se supone que es del verdadero amor –decía Rilian desesperado

-Por eso hijo… aunque nos duela sabemos que tu padre siempre ha amado a la reina –señalando a Susan quien estaba totalmente sorprendida –así que solo necesito unas gotas con dos bastan –decía Liliandil suplicando con la mirada

Susan no dijo nada ya que la mirada de Rilian era fulminante pero aunque todos quedaran anonadados solo extendió la mano, tomo una daga y se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo para que la sangre callera en aquella extraña flor naranja con espinas en las hojas.

Peter rápidamente al ver que la poción estaba lista, quito de las manos a Liliandil para entrar y hacer que Caspian reviva de aquel veneno pero al parecer llego demasiado tarde ya que el rey de Narnia no despertó, fue donde entro en pánico. Se quedo un momento hincado llorando la perdida cerró los ojos y boca de su amigo, se levanto, dejo la poción en una cómoda y salió para ser quien diera la mala noticia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios espero<p>

que les haya gustado

nos vemos espero seguir actualizando lo mas

pronto nos vemos bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

La canción se llama _What hurt the most _ es de ** Rascal Flatts ** creo que fue apropiada para la situación espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

**LO QUE MÁS DUELE**

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan estaba realmente desesperada su hermano no salía de la habitación, Rilian y Liliandil estaban tan relajados que ella no entendía su comportamiento, en eso se abrió la puerta era Peter.

-¿Y funciono? –dijo desesperada Susan

-Lo siento… -las miradas eran desconcertadas –llegamos demasiado tarde… Caspian esta… -no termino ya que fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-NO DIGAS ESO… no puede ser… Caspian no… dime que no es verdad –exclamo Susan en un mar de llanto quien fue detenida por Peter para calmarla un poco.

-Lo siento hermanita… de verdad lo siento –decía Peter mientras la abrazaba

Rilian y su madre entraron a la habitación para despedirse de un ser amado, Liliandil al llegar a la cama cayó de rodillas por lo que su hijo tubo que tener un poco de fuerza para apoyar a su progenitora.

* * *

><p>Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido Susan sentía que su alma se había escapado de ella, se sentía sola por dentro, si vida había perdido al amor de su vida y lo peor es que no le pudo decir cuánto lo amaba pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Caspian había muerto.<p>

Lucy llego a la habitación para avisar a su hermana que se iniciaría la ceremonia luctuosa de Caspian pero al entrar observo a Susan acostada aun en pijama sin intención de vestirse ya que la ropa estaba intacta en el lugar donde se la dejaron.

-Susan… -susurro, sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama –ya es tiempo, tienes que vestirte –decía Lucy quien se sentía con las manos atadas porque su hermana estaba tan triste que no había dejado de llorar desde que se entero de la noticia.

-No voy a ir –pronuncio Susan entre el llanto.

Lucy ya no insistió más, se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana para que se tranquilizara y además comprendió que Susan estaba sufriendo y no era justo hacerla que sufriera más, hubiera deseado quedarse y darle ánimos pero también había otra persona que estaba desecha. Rilian.

La ceremonia fue demasiado triste porque Narnia se despedía de un gran rey y su familia de un amigo, esposo y padre maravilloso, fue ovacionado por todo el pueblo, lo más difícil fue al llegar al cementerio ya que sabían que era la última morada, el ataúd era digno de un rey, tenia grabados símbolos narnianos y telmarinos, con una gran X en la cubierta refiriéndose a Caspian X.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana completa desde la muerte del rey, Helen la madre de los reyes de antaño estaba muy preocupada por su hija mayor ya que estaba demasiado deprimida, se la pasaba dentro de la habitación casi todo el día, comía muy poco y en las noches tenia pesadillas por lo tanto necesitaba hablar con ella, ese día el resto de sus hijos decidieron hacerle frente y hablar seriamente con Susan.<p>

-Susan hija necesitamos hablar contigo muy seriamente –decía su madre preocupada al verla sentada en un sillón con la mirada perdida.

-Que decías –dijo Susan distraída

-Eso es lo que necesito hablar, tus hermanos y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, dime ¿ya comiste? –preguntaba su madre al ver la comida completa a un lado de ella.

-No tengo hambre –dijo en forma de susurro, sin voltear a ver a su madre.

-Su, te ves muy mal, creo que es mejor que nos regresemos a Londres –comentaba Edmund con la intención de que Susan reaccionara pero no paso absolutamente nada.

-Por favor Susan reacciona, ni Liliandil esta así quien debería estar mal por la pérdida de su esposo –exclamo desesperado Peter haciendo que su hermana comenzara a llorar.

-Déjala Peter, no ayudas con esa actitud –dijo enojado Edmund

-Hija necesitas ayuda –Susan se sintió abrumada con tantas miradas que puso sus manos en la cabeza para esconderse –por favor reacciona, no sé cuanto lo amabas pero necesitas dejarlo ir…

-¡NO! Ustedes no entienden me estoy muriendo por dentro y solo me quieren alejar –levantándose bruscamente del sillón –creen que si me voy a Londres estaré mejor, se equivocan, aquí tengo su esencia… haya no tengo nada –dijo Susan con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, observo a su familia preocupada y mejor decidió irse para que no siguieran abrumándola con ese tema que le partía el alma.

Mientras el drama familiar pasaba Liliandil decidió que era tiempo de hablar con Susan de algo importante que se llamaba Caspian.

* * *

><p><strong>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house<br>That don't bother me  
>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<br>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
>But that's not what gets me<strong>

Susan no solo estaba destrozada del alma sentía que no existía pero tenía que aparentar que lo estaba asimilando, pero por dentro todo era un torbellino ella podía soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo, podía soportar un par de lágrimas y mostrarlas, no tenía miedo de llorar de vez en cuando aunque seguir adelante ahora era demasiado difícil, se había dado cuenta que hubiera querido regresar el tiempo y decirle a Caspian que reiniciaran su vida juntos, se arrepentía tanto de haber dicho no por la maldita culpa.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la tumba del rey Caspian X llorando el pasado, con un dije en la mano, no le había importado que empezara a llover y se estuviera mojando, sentía que su vida se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

**What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>

Lo que más le dolía era que lo amaba tanto que lo dejo ir, sin haber dado la oportunidad de probar una aventura, ahora solo tenía frente una lapida de piedra dura que no decía nada.

-Caspian perdóname… no te escuche… TE AMO pero es demasiado tarde, mira lo que traigo –mostrando el dije –ahora se porque lo escribiste, lo he comprendido te perdí y no hay retorno Te amo pero es demasiado tarde, mi amor –decía mientras caía de rodillas frente a la lapida.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**  
><strong>But I'm doin' It<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>Still Harder<strong>  
><strong>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<strong>  
><strong>But I know if I could do it over<strong>  
><strong>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<strong>  
><strong>That I left unspoken<strong>

Era tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderlo, Susan trataba de forzar una sonrisa cuando estaba frente a su familia y amigos, se sentía sola, su corazón no soportaba la idea de decir adiós por siempre. Cada día que pasaba era difícil levantarse, vestirse, vivir con este arrepentimiento, deseaba un momento para volver y decirle todo lo que sentía, palabras que en su momento se reprimieron pero ahora quería sacarlas.

-Esto es tuyo – colocando el dije en la lapida –no me pertenece mas, sabes que hice lo correcto pero aun así me duele, solo trataba de amarte pero ahora no me escuchas, mi amor.

**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<br>(Not seeing that loving you)  
>That's what I was trying to do<strong>

En su dolor frente aquella lapida, sintió que alguien se puso al atrás de ella y la tomo de los hombros, volteo asustada pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Liliandil quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Susan ¿Por qué no entras al castillo te estás mojando? –sugirió Liliandil quien también estaba empapada por la lluvia

-Estoy bien, la lluvia no me molesta –respondió Susan sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Tanto lo amabas como él a ti?–dijo Liliandil dando en el punto clave

-Si… pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde –sin quitarle los ojos a la lapida –desearía regresar el tiempo pero es imposible aun estando aquí en Narnia

-No si pides con el corazón, creo que mi batalla termino no puedo competir con el amor más puro… -haciendo una pausa por lo que diría –es tuyo lo dejo libre –concluyo Liliandil caminando hacia el castillo dejando de nuevo sola a Susan quien se quedo extrañada por lo último que escucho.

Susan al quedarse sola se recargo en una de las columnas cerca de la lapida para sentarse, sentía la lluvia pero no el frio de las gotas, sentía que por dentro estaba hirviendo, estaba empezando a ver borroso, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera al suelo quedando boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo nublado y las gotas de lluvia caer, pensó que se quedaría tirada durante mucho tiempo pero observo que alguien se acerco a ella, era un hombre alto, tenia barba pero su cara no pudo verla ya que se sentía demasiado débil, sintió que aquel sujeto extraño la tomo en sus brazos fuertes y se la llevaba.

De repente en un largo andar con ella en los brazos llegaron a un tipo cabaña se sentía acogedor y caliente pero Susan estaba demasiado débil y con fiebre que aquel misterioso hombre tuvo que actuar rápido, quito sus ropas mojadas para cambiarla y ponerle un camisón seco, la cobijo y puso con sus manos suaves trapos mojados en la frente para bajarle la fiebre, ella se sentía tan bien, se sentía segura pero al voltear para ver a su salvador, sus ojos se cerraron dejando la imagen de Caspian para soñar.

* * *

><p>-Voy a matar a Susan ¿Dónde se metió? –decía Peter desesperado al no encontrar por ningún lado a su hermana.<p>

-Déjala necesita respirar –bromeaba Edmund quien abrazaba a su novia Ingrid

Rilian quien estaba tan cómodo en las piernas de Lucy mientras esta le hacía cosquillas detrás de las orejas, se levanto quería ayudar a Peter a encontrar a su hermana.

-Sabes voy a ir… -mirando a Peter haciéndole señas raras –ya sabes deja en una de esas encuentro a Susan y le digo que se reporte contigo –despidiéndose de Lucy dejándola extrañada con el comentario.

Rilian salió del castillo en su caballo para llegar a un lugar donde encontró lo que buscaba.

* * *

><p>No se ustedes pero me parece que<p>

me quedo demaciado lemon pero bueno

espero y les guste espero y sus reviews...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

**SECRETO**

_**(Narnia)**_

Rilian bajo del caballo para caminar hacia la cabaña que su padre le regalo un día, era su secreto, era donde podía esconder cosas que nadie descubriría, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Susan dormida en un sillón, por lo que no se explicaba que hacia dentro, se acerco lentamente vio que en una esquina cerca de la chimenea estaba la ropa de la reina aun escurriendo por lo mojada que estaba, sentándose a un lado para ver que sucedía movió un poco a Susan está a su vez empezó a despertar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Mejor –preguntando preocupado

-No sé… me siento débil –respondía Susan con dificultad, Rilian toco la frente de la reina y se espanto.

-¡Pero si estas ardiendo! Deja te llevo al castillo –haciendo el movimiento de querer levantarla

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto Susan desorientada

-En mi cabaña –respondió nervioso Rilian –es una larga historia no preguntes –dijo cuando vio que Susan hacia esfuerzo en preguntar

-¿Y cómo llegue aquí? Porque recuerdo que alguien me trajo cargando –dijo Susan tratando de levantarse pero al ver que solo se encontraba en camisón se sonrojo ya que estaba frente a Rilian.

-No te preocupes, creo que me excedí en querer quitarte la ropa mojada –señalando hacia la chimenea –pero no te preocupes cerré los ojos –decía tímidamente Rilian

-Eso espero… -dijo Susan

-Nos vamos –caminando hacia la salida

-No me puedo ir así –señalando su atuendo en camisón –por muy enferma que me encuentre no pienso parecer una loca

-Tienes razón… permíteme creo que tengo la solución –Rilian se metió a un pequeño cuarto y saco una gran túnica –creo que esto te servirá –entregándoselo a Susan

Al tomar aquella túnica percibió un olor que jamás olvidaría, el olor de Caspian por lo que en ese momento los recuerdos se hicieron de nuevo presentes y sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo, Rilian al verla sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo que fue y la abrazo mostrándole su apoyo.

-Veo que lo amas demasiado –dijo Rilian

-Pero ya de que sirve –limpiándose las lágrimas –lo perdí

-Sabes que pensaba yo antes de conocerte y conocer el amor –Susan negó con la cabeza –me convertí en un joven rebelde, mi padre quien era mi héroe se derrumbo por algo que encontré, una carta y un dije que decía cuanto te amaba, la carta la perdí, fue donde me di cuenta mi padre nunca amo a mi madre por lo que los celos y la furia se hicieron presente en mi, siempre pensé que tú eras la piedra en el camino entre mis padres, aunque mi madre nunca se quejara sabia que le dolía que no la amara igual que a ti…

-Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención –decía Susan bajando la mirada

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón, ahora sé lo que es amar realmente, cuando estuve sin tu hermana, estaba muerto en vida y hoy comprendo muchas cosas, se por lo que pasas y lo único que sé es que mi padre fue muy afortunado… porque dos mujeres maravillosas lo amaron con el alma… -mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro –ahora deja me salgo un momento para que te puedas cambiar y no te preocupes no diré nada sobre esto, de hecho me traje la poción de Lucy así que… abre la boca –le dio unas gotas para que se recuperara rápido –te espero afuera.

Susan se empezó a sentir mejor, la charla que tuvo con Rilian le mejoro el ánimo y decidió que la depresión la dejaría poco a poco ya que nunca olvidaría a Caspian pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar de nuevo en Narnia podría darle algunos consejos a Rilian para cuando tomara el trono que sería en unos cuantos días más ya que el príncipe lo retrasaba porque no quería gobernar aún.

* * *

><p>Liliandil salió un momento a reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho a Susan ya que amaba a Caspian pero necesitaba dejarlo libre, estaba en la playa observando el sonido de las olas, de pronto sintió que alguien se sentó al lado de ella, era Peter.<p>

-Hola –limpiándose una lágrima que se le escapo -¿ya encontraste a tu hermana? –pregunto Liliandil

-No pero creo que está bien –respondió sin dejarla de mirar haciendo que esta se cohibiera un poco –no sé que tenia Caspian que las hace llorar.

-Me enamore, tuve un hijo con él, y creo que tu hermana jamás lo dejo de amar –respondió Liliandil

-Sabes creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar –pronuncio Peter

-De verdad ¿Quién es la afortunada? –preguntaba Liliandil emocionada

-Es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, pero ama a otro hombre que no le corresponde como ella se lo merece –decía Peter mirando tiernamente a Liliandil quien entendió la indirecta rápidamente.

-Pero soy mayor que tu y además no te mereces que… -pero no alcanzo a responder porque Peter se acerco lentamente y le planto un beso.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar –se retiro Peter avergonzado pensando que Liliandil se había enojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No te preocupes –tomando la cara de Peter entre sus manos –me gusto fue sincero y quiero otro

Ahora Liliandil fue quien atrapo los labios de Peter, pero este beso fue diferente ya que los dos se correspondieron, se fueron acostando sobre la arena llegando hasta que ella quedo sobre él besándose con tanta pasión pero separándose cada vez que el aire hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días y Rilian se rehusaba en subir al trono como rey, decía que Peter y sus hermanos lo hacían muy bien, Lucy lo había notado raro desde lo de su padre, ya casi no le hacía caso, todos los días salía al bosque, ese día mejor invito a su primo Eustace quien también había visto el cambio del príncipe por lo que acepto ir a caminar un poco con su prima.<p>

-Entonces enamorarse es muy bello –comentaba Eustace a su prima

-Sí pero también a veces sufres un poco pero es muy bello aunque te dan unos dolores de cabeza cuando lo tienes cerca y no lo puedes ver –exclamaba enojada refiriéndose a la actitud de Rilian los últimos días.

-Bueno pues eso entra dentro del paquete y mira estamos dentro del bosque y lo más extraño es porque sale humo en esa dirección –cambiando el tema

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver –decía divertida Lucy con mirada traviesa.

Los dos primos fueron acercándose lentamente y silenciosamente situándose en unos arbustos cuando escucharon unos caballos aproximarse, Lucy se quedo anonada al ver quienes se bajaban, no lo podía creer…

-¿Qué están haciendo Peter y Rilian aquí? –pregunto Lucy con voz fuerte haciendo que su hermano y novio voltearan y se pusieran alertas por lo que Eustace le tapo la boca

-Shhhhht –le sugirió Eustace quien también estaba sorprendido

Pero al observar que Peter y Rilian tocaron un tipo de contraseña aquella cabaña, abrió la puerta un hombre alto con una capa llevando una capucha, al quitársela tanto Lucy como Eustace se quedaron petrificados.

* * *

><p>Un enano estaba detrás de un arbusto esperando el momento para decirle a su ama lo que acababa de descubrir. Corriendo hacia las afueras del bosque se topo con aquella rebelde mujer llamada Ruth.<p>

-Señora, sus suposiciones son ciertas –dijo el enano arrodillándose ante ella

-Lo sabía, gracias –sin mirar a su sirviente –veo que la muerte no es suficiente –lanzando una daga como dardo dando a una imagen de los cuatro reyes –tengo que quitar la fuente del poder primero, ya sabes que hacer –ordenando a un mino tauro

-Si señora –caminando para ordenarle a su ejercito

Pero no solo ella tenia espías ya que el mismo enano fue y le dio la misma información a la hija de esta.

* * *

><p>Lucy no sabía si estaba sorprendida, feliz o muerta de coraje por lo que acaba de descubrir, por lo que no escucho a su primo diciendo que no se acercara a la cabaña, decidida toco la puerta, al no a ver respuesta tomo otras medidas.<p>

-CASPIAN X SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ, SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y NO ESTAS MUERTO –grito Lucy

En ese momento se abrió la puerta saliendo Peter y Rilian con cara de espanto ante lo que pasaba, mientras Lucy los miraba con ojos furiosos.

* * *

><p>No iba a matar a Caspian claro que no<p>

solo era un pequeño susto espero y les

guste mi pequeñp capitulo porque

en estos dias no se si pueda actualizar rapido

saludos


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta que no he pasado a Londres es que algunos capítulos se la pasaran en Narnia, se darán unas cuantas situaciones que cambiaran la vida de nuestros personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS**

_**(Narnia)**_

Peter y Rilian estaban petrificados viendo a Lucy quien estaba no solo furiosa sino sorprendida cuando vio salir a Caspian que la veía calmado, Eustace no sabía si correr o quedarse para averiguar cuál era su objetivo.

-Hola, Lucy –saludaba Caspian con una sonrisa en la cara

-Se supone que estás muerto –decía desorientada

-Si lo sé pero si queremos hablar tiene que ser dentro –ordenaba tranquilamente Caspian

Al entrar a la pequeña cabaña todos se sentaron en los sillones viejos que había en la sala comedor, frente a la chimenea, Lucy quedo frente a Caspian haciendo que este se incomodara por la mirada fulminante de la reina.

-Ahora si expliquen qué es esto –preguntaba Lucy anticipándose ante todo

-Es mi guarida secreta solo mi hijo y yo sabíamos donde esta –respondía Caspian con tranquilidad.

-Ahora explícame ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Porque yo recuerdo verte en un ataúd o eres un fantasma –decía desafiante Lucy a lo que Caspian solo sonrió

-No… siempre estuvo vivo –respondió Peter nervioso al ver a su hermana enojada.

-Así que esto fue un juego ¿Qué pretenden con esto? –mirándolos furiosa

-Tranquila Lucy, esto es porque Máximo nunca fue el enemigo, de hecho ni siquiera Ingrid sabe quién es… es la madrasta de ella… Ruth –explicaba Caspian

-¿Y por eso fingiste tu muerte? –respondía Lucy molesta

-Si… mi muerte neutralizo a Ruth y así podremos destruirla más rápido sin que haga daño a quien amo –explicaba tranquilo Caspian

-¿Quién más además de Peter y Rilian sabe? –mirando fijamente a Caspian

-Mi esposa. Liliandil –respondía Caspian –y ahora ustedes

-Ya comprendo muchas cosas por eso ninguno de ustedes tres estaba triste como todos los demás –mirando a Peter quien desviaba la mirada – y a ti no te da vergüenza Peter, por esto que hacen Susan está tu sabes cómo o no te han dicho que mi hermana está demasiado deprimida por ti –decía desafiante

-Lo sé, el otro día la traje muy mal, de hecho Rilian vino por ella –dijo tristemente Caspian

-No sé porque pones esa cara de tristeza si veo que no te importa nada de lo que pase –los ojos se le empañaron a causa de las lágrimas –todos ustedes son unos idiotas y más tú Peter sabes perfectamente como está sufriendo Susan…

-¡Lo hicimos para salvarte a ti y a todos! –exclamo Peter enojado

-¿Y como lo hicieron? –pregunto Eustace para calmar el clima tenso que había

-Recuerdas la flor extraña donde se le pido a Susan una gota de sangre –Eustace respondía afirmativo con la cabeza –pues esa flor hizo que durante varias horas pareciera muerto, me paralizo, cuando me fui herido por Máximo con el veneno, Rilian me dio unas gotas de la poción de Lucy con eso basto pero yo tenía un plan porque un día antes descubrí que Ruth era quien movía todo y que a quien quería era a mi así que muerto dejaría tranquilos a todos, destruyéndola con Rilian en el trono yo reaparecería y aclararía todo. –explicaba Caspian dejando a Eustace con la boca abierta y a Lucy indignada que salió enojada de la cabaña.

Rilian al verla se fue tras de ella para explicarle todo, la alcanzo del brazo.

-Lucy, mi amor perdóname pero… bueno tu sabes –mirándola con culpabilidad

-Si te das cuenta lo que hicieron, casi matan a mi hermana realmente, se está muriendo por dentro… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntaba sentida Lucy

-Porque no podía, mi vida –decía avergonzado Rilian

-Le voy a decir todo a Susan –caminando hacia el castillo

-¡NO! –Tomándola del brazo –perdón solo espera unos días más ya casi estamos cerca de Ruth por favor –suplicándole –pasando eso yo personalmente le digo a tu hermana –proponía Rilian

-Mi hermana está deprimida, entiendes no puedo esperar un día más –recalcaba Lucy

-Está bien, se lo diré pero deja que yo lo haga por favor –suplicándole

-Perfecto te estaré vigilando –mirándolo fríamente

-Es una promesa, mi amor –besándola –sabes me encantas cuando te enojas –guiñándola el ojo coquetamente

Lucy cedió a los encantos de Rilian y se fueron juntos hacia el palacio, mientras Peter, Eustace y Caspian se quedaban platicando ya como se había descubierto los planes se tenían que hacer lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado una semana, Rilian se había decidido a decirlo todo a Susan pero antes de llegar a la habitación lo detuvo Ingrid quien tenía cara asustada.<p>

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me ves así? –decía extrañado Rilian

-Tengo que decirte algo y es muy importante –decía en voz baja como susurro

-¿De qué se trata? No voy a ceder a tus encantos… -exclamaba Rilian molesto

-No, claro que eso no es… es algo muy importante y a los dos nos perjudica –dijo seria Ingrid

-Pues dímelo ¿Qué está pasando? –decía desesperado

-Mi madre… bueno mi madrasta quiere acabar con los reyes de antaño déjame terminar –cuando Rilian iba a reclamar –si no los sacamos de Narnia hoy, los va a destruir y al paso que vamos de encontrar a Aslan… yo no quiero perder a Edmund –concluyo bajando la mirada

-Pero yo no quiero que Lucy se valla –decía Rilian tristemente

-Ruth quiere destruir grieta donde se puede pasar hacia el mundo de ellos, ahorita en este momento está llegando un ejército a destruirlo, así que ya no podrían pasar y podría destruirlos más fácil –las lágrimas se hacían presentes –tenemos que hacer que se vallan aunque nos duela

-Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –pronunciaba Rilian mientras abrazaba a Ingrid para darle apoyo.

-Cinco horas –respondió tristemente Ingrid

-Entonces que esperamos tenemos que hacerlo –caminando abrazados hasta la entrada de la sala de estar donde se encontraron a Liliandil para contarle todo lo que pasaba quien también se puso triste al saber que perdería a Peter claro sin decirle a su hijo lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Peter y Eustace estaban jugando al ajedrez en equipos en donde las chicas iban en ventaja de repente entraron Ingrid, Rilian, Liliandil y Helen su madre quienes traían cara de pocos amigos.<p>

-¿Qué tienes mi amor? –pregunto Lucy tiernamente a Rilian

-Nada, no te preocupes –tratando de hacerse el fuerte

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Les parece se la han pasado trabajando muy duro –dijo Helen a sus hijos sabia que les dolería la idea de irse de Narnia pero lo tenían que hacer por su propio bien

-Claro madre deja voy por las cosas –decía Edmund emocionado

-No… hijo ya las tenemos en los caballos –respondía su madre rápidamente

Edmund se quedo extrañada siguiendo a todos sus hermanos hacia las caballerizas, cada quien tomo un caballo Rilian tomo un caballo para compartirlo con Lucy quería tenerla en sus últimos momentos

Llegaron a donde se encontraba la grieta, donde fue que los dos reyes quedaron anonadados con lo que veían Caspian con una tropa detrás de él.

-¿Caspian? –susurro Susan para sí misma

-Pe… pe… pero estaba muerto y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntaba Edmund asustado

-Se tienen que ir reyes –pronuncio con autoridad Caspian

-¿Cómo? –dijo Peter

-Estamos en medio de una guerra y ustedes están en peligro, la grieta se cerrara en unos minutos y si no pasan su mundo se quedara sin ustedes –decía Rilian con la mirada baja

-No es verdad –dijo Lucy desesperada –tu estas mintiendo te conozco

-Por favor no lo hagan más difícil hijos, nos tenemos que ir –decía su madre al ver a sus hijos sacados de onda

-Pero si hay guerra tenemos que quedarnos –dijo Eustace

-Se tienen que ir ya –dijo Caspian desesperado al ver al ejercito de Ruth acercándose –por favor no hay tiempo de explicaciones, de antemano gracias por todo lo que hicieron se lo agradezco –mirando a Susan tiernamente, se bajo del caballo y se acerco a ella –lo siento por hacerte fallado

-¡VAMONOS YA! –ordeno Helen a sus hijos llevándolos a la grieta

Al estar dentro de ella los primeros que pasaron fueron Peter, Susan y su madre solo quedaron Eustace, Edmund y Lucy estos dos últimos despidiéndose.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? –preguntaba triste Edmund

-No sé, pero hay algo que quiero decirte… TE AMO –decía Ingrid abrazando a su novio y metiéndole una carta en el pantalón sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ya me voy TE AMO –despidiéndose con un beso caminando hacia donde lo llevaría a su mundo

En ese momento empezó a temblar y a caer pequeñas piedras ya que estaban empezando a atacar Lucy soltó a Rilian ya que Edmund y Eustace la jalaron hacia el remolino, en ese momento al llegar a su mundo se encontraron con el resto de la familia pero la casa en ruinas se empezó a caer y tuvieron que salir corriendo.

Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter, Eustace y Helen se quedaron viendo con tristeza el derrumbe ya que su sueño en Narnia había terminado una vez más pero ahora habían perdido mucho.

* * *

><p>Que raro cap<p>

sorry por haberme tardado

espero tener menos trabajo

bueno nos vemos saludos

y espero que les guste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

**TRANSICIÓN **

_**(Londres)**_

Después de una semana Eustace decidió ir a su casa y volver a su vida asimilando que ya no estaba en Narnia, la guerra seguía en Londres los Pevensie tuvieron que volver a su vida normal, las vacaciones se les habían terminado volvieron a la escuela, era donde se podían distraer un poco Lucy y Edmund quienes eran los que les había afectado un poco más ya que este último se entero que Ingrid estaba embarazada pero no le dijo porque sabía que no se iría, mientras Susan y Peter trataban de parecer fuertes aunque en las noches era un martirio porque los recuerdos volvían.

Esa tarde que regresaron de la escuela Edmund como siempre directo a la cocina, Peter solo llego para irse con unos amigos, mientras Susan y Lucy se la pasaban en su habitación haciendo tareas pero fue cuando sin querer al mover unos papeles Lucy dejo caer su dije haciendo que le recordara a Narnia, al verla su hermana se entristeció también y fue a darle apoyo con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Susan? –decía Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

-Mejor ya comprendí porque Caspian hizo eso, agradezco haber pasado momentos maravillosos con él –recordando la noche en la sala de tesoros.

-¿Cómo fue? –pregunto curiosa Lucy dejando a Susan extrañada

-¿Cómo fue que? –respondía Susan para entender la pregunta

-Tú sabes Caspian y tú… hicieron el amor –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas –solo es una pregunta –decía rápidamente al ver la reacción de su hermana

-No me digas que Rilian y tú… -exclamaba Susan asustada

-¡NO! Claro que no… solo es curiosidad –respondía Lucy con una risilla nerviosa

-Si quieres saber, fue maravilloso porque lo hice con el hombre que amo –respondía Susan caminando hacia el tocador –solo que el día que tu decidas hacerlo espero que sea con alguien que te ame y te trate como una dama –mirándola tiernamente

-Eso espero –dijo Lucy dando un suspiro

-Bueno después de esta plática, ¿quieres ir a comprar un helado? –dijo Susan caminado hacia la puerta a lo que Lucy se levanto sin decir nada para acompañar a su hermana.

Pasaron seis meses completos, ese día era domingo y la familia Pevensie estaba en un restaurant ya que querían darse un respiro al ver que la guerra había disminuido.

-No puede ser ¿Qué hace aquí Henrieta? –exclamaba la madre de los Pevensie al ver a su vecina quien siempre estaba de metiche en lo que se hacía en el vecindario.

-¡Helen! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te dejas ver por estos lugares –decía simpática Henrieta

-Ya vez no porque mi esposo no esté tengo que quedarme en la casa y además traigo a mis hijos –decía tratando de ignorarla pero era demasiado tarde porque había tomado una silla para sentarse en la mesa donde estaban los Pevensie

-Que bien, oye ya te fijaste como quedo la casa que estaba en ruinas junto con la mansión que estaba al lado de ella –cuando dijo esto todos pasaron de ignorarla a ponerle atención –si chicos se dice que una familia con mucho dinero compro esas dos propiedades… creo que es una familia aristócrata –decía en modo chismoso

-Así que bien –dijo la madre de los Pevensie ya que le caía muy mal esa señora porque se metía en cosas que no le interesaban.

-Fíjate Helen, dicen que están invitando a toda la monarquía y altos militares para dar una fiesta y presentarse ante el público, pero a quien se le ocurre dar fiestas en tiempos de guerra, eso es tener dinero y no saber en qué gastarlo –dándole un sorbo al café

-Ya lo sé, discúlpanos pero tenemos que irnos –decía Helen mientras paga la cuenta

-Me parece perfecto yo los acompaño sirve que me estoy en tu casa mientras llega mi marido –decía acoplándose por lo que la madre de los Pevensie ponía cara de pocos amigos pero Henrieta no entendió la indirecta

Llegaron a la casa mientras Edmund y Peter se disponían a jugar ajedrez, Susan tomo un libro y se puso a leerlo y Lucy se puso a escuchar su estación de radio favorita mientras su madre soportaba a la chismosa vecina.

De repente unos minutos más tarde se escucho que tocaban la puerta, Helen pensó que era el esposo de Henrieta pero se llevo una desilusión porque un señor alto, fuerte, tez blanca, ojos cafés y pelo castaño con una nariz aguileña, vestido de traje muy formal estaba esperándola.

-Señora disculpe que la moleste, se encuentra Helen Pevensie –preguntaba cortésmente el señor

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece? –respondía con cierto temor ante aquel personaje mientras que sus hijos se situaban tras su madre mirando con desconfianza al señor misterioso.

-No se asuste, soy James Clair mayordomo de la familia Rumsfyld, el señor de la familia me pido que por favor trajera esta invitación –dejando a todos los Pevensie con la boca abierta al ver un sobre con bordes dorados de la alta sociedad –para el baile de presentación de la familia, son invitados de honor no muchos lo tienen, disculpe –mirando el reloj de bolsillo –es importante su asistencia, mañana se les espera al medio día –caminando hacia un carro de lujo para retirarse cortésmente.

Todos se quedaron anonadados sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Creo que yo me voy para que se arreglen para la fiesta –decía Henrieta mirándolos celosamente

-Abrimos la invitación –propuso Edmund nervioso

-Tienes razón hijo –respondió su madre y como si fuera una bomba de tiempo la abrió con mucho cuidado para no estropear la invitación

Lucy le quito la invitación a su madre para empezarla a leer –_Estimada familia Pevensie, se les invita a la fiesta de presentación de nuestra familia, al ser elegida como invitados de honor su asistencia es primordial. _–terminaba de leer

-¿Vamos a ir? –preguntaba Peter curioso

-Pues nos están invitando a lo mejor es por parte de tu padre, creo que tendré que sacar mi mejor vestido –respondía su madre

-Es extraño pero si vemos algo raro nos regresamos –expresaba Peter con algo de cautela

Sin decir más ese día, todos empezaron a buscar sus mejores atuendos para la fiesta aunque en el corazón de cada uno de ellos anhelaban una esperanza sin imaginar lo que les acontecía.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día todos amanecieron entre emocionados y nerviosos, llego el medio día y se dirigieron con sus mejores galas y observaron que todas las personas de alta sociedad se encontraban en ese evento, al llegar el mayordomo los buscos en la lista.<p>

-Familia Pevensie –mirándolos de reojo –ustedes yo mismo los escoltare, por favor síganme

Entraron a la casa gigantesca al entrar se pudo observar unas esculturas junto con una colección de espadas y armas antiguas medievales, pasaron dos puertas cerradas para llegar hasta el jardín donde se encontraban todos los invitados, el mayordomo se despidió cortésmente diciendo que degustaran todos los platillos mientras se les informaba del inicio de la fiesta.

Después de disfrutar un poco de aperitivos Edmund se reunió con sus hermanos quienes estaban en una plática muy amena, en ese momento llego su madre con una sorpresa.

-¡Profesor! –exclamo sorprendida Lucy y sin esperar fue a abrazarlo

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo la están pasando? –preguntaba el profesor

-Excelente –decía Edmund antes de comerse un panecillo

-Mientras den comida Ed, es feliz –dijo Lucy burlándose de su hermano

-Y ¿usted que hace aquí en esta glamurosa fiesta? –preguntaba Peter tratando de interrogarlo

-Me invito mi sobrino –dejando extrañados a todos –si tengo un hermana y hace un mes nos encontramos después de mucho tiempo y pues mientras que yo estaba de viaje ellos estuvieron en mi casa hace ya un mes y como apenas terminaron de construir y reconstruir sus propiedades pues apenas se hizo la fiesta –explicaba convenciendo a los jóvenes.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio ya que el mayordomo salió anunciando que los anfitriones de la fiesta harían su llegada triunfal.

Primero salió un señor como de unos cincuenta años con barba y bigote, chaparrito vestido con un traje negro y bastón, era tez blanca, ojos color azul quien se notaba la tranquilidad, al empezar hablar a los jóvenes Pevensie se les hizo conocida la voz.

-Gracias por estar entre nosotros, les doy la bienvenida a mis hijos –se soltaron la ráfaga de aplausos –Caspian, Liliandil, Rilian, Ingrid y mi pequeño nieto Francesco

Susan si no la detiene su madre se desmaya, Lucy quedo pasmada en el tiempo, Peter le quito la copa a su hermana y se la tomo junto con otras por la impresión y Edmund al estar comiendo se le atoro al escuchar el nombre del último integrante de la familia. Mientras todos los observaban raro y la nueva familia solo los veía sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Que impacto jajaja hoy lanze dos<p>

al mismo tiempo nos vemos

bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

**NUEVA CIUDAD, NUEVA VIDA**

_**(Londres)**_

Los jóvenes Pevensie junto con su madre estaban en shock con los anfitriones, quienes sin esperar fueron a saludarlos rápidamente.

-Hola –saludo cortésmente Caspian sin dejar de mirar a Susan

-¿Qué… q… hacen aquí? –preguntaba Edmund tartamudeando

-Nuestro padre –dándole paso al señor misterioso –Aslan –dejando a todos más sorprendidos de lo que estaban.

-Pequeña mi forma humana es más compleja –respondió Aslan –pero claro aquí me llamo Leopold

-Wow! Me dejaron impresionados –decía Edmund con ojos de platos

-Es una larga historia que en este momento no queremos contar es muy larga, ahora nos toca vivir en su mundo a nosotros –explicaba Liliandil

-Perfecto, entonces disfruten la fiesta –dijo Aslan emocionado

-Correcto y ya que me rejuvenecí un poco, señorita –tomándole la mano a Susan cortésmente -¿quisiera tener el gusto de bailar conmigo? –dijo Caspian implorando con los ojos.

-Por… po… por supuesto –respondió Susan con inseguridad

Caspian se llevo a Susan donde se estaba empezando a bailar donde todas las chicas solteras y que eran de alta sociedad la miraban celosamente.

Peter, su madre Helen y Liliandil se separaron un poco para platicar aunque esta última deseaba estar sola con el rey apodado el magnífico. Mientras Edmund se reencontraba con Ingrid quien tenía a una pequeña sorpresa llamada Francesco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntaba serio Edmund mirando a su pequeño hijo.

-Porque sabía que si lo hacía no te irías y estabas en riesgo y no pensaba perderte para siempre… me enseñaste lo mejor de mi vida y él –tomando al pequeño en sus brazos –es lo más importante que tengo –respondiendo la pregunta de Edmund

-Te extrañe –dijo mirándola tiernamente

-Yo también, mi hijo todos los días pregunta por su padre y todos los días le respondo él siempre está pensando en ti –decía al tiempo que Edmund tomaba a su pequeño en brazos.

-Ahora seré más responsable y todo es por ustedes dos aunque veo que nos les hace falta nada –decía Ingrid abrazándolo dejando que los presentes se quedaran perplejos.

Lucy observaba de lejos a sus hermanos quienes se la estaban pasando mejor, mientras Rilian la tomo de la mano y la dirigía hacía una puerta alejados de la multitud, saco una llave para abrirla, le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo llevándola por un pequeño pasillo para llegar a una habitación que estaba sola, tan solo tenía una chimenea ya que estaba en construcción.

-Abre los ojos –decía Rilian mientras quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos de Lucy

-No puedo creerlo que estén aquí –mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente –pero me agrada de que tu estés a mi lado, te extrañe mucho –mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo sé, yo te pensaba todos los días, te amo y nunca te dejare, te lo prometí –mientras la tomaba lentamente de la cara y le daba un beso lento para saborear su aroma, su calidez, Lucy pasaba sus manos a los cabellos de Rilian para jugar un poco mientras disfrutaba el momento.

-Te amo –decía Lucy mientras tomaba aire

En ese momento se escucho la primera canción que bailaron juntos cuando se besaron a la luz de la luna, Lucy abrazo a Rilian mientras danzaban lentamente en aquella habitación vacía que en ese momento solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Regresando a la fiesta Caspian y Susan caminaron hacia dentro de la casa platicando sobre muchas cosas sin llegar al punto esencial de porque se estaban pasando por hermanos cuando Liliandil y él tenían un hijo llamado Rilian.

-Odio esta vestimenta –decía Caspian desesperado tratando de quitarse la corbata

-Permíteme –decía Susan sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras le acomodaba la corbata –te sentirás mejor.

-¿Por qué me desvías la mirada? –preguntaba Caspian

-No quiero que alguien sospeche –mirando hacia otro lado –me refiero a Liliandil

-Ya no es mi esposa –Susan volteo a verlo extrañada –Liliandil se enamoro de tu hermano Peter y decidimos que por el bienestar de los dos y nuestro hijo nos teníamos que separar y se nos presento la oportunidad, como los dos queríamos conquistar a dos reyes antiguos pues dispusimos que era una buena idea pasarnos a ser hermanos –explicaba sin dejar de verla.

-Eres un idiota, primero te haces pasar por muerto y después te apareces aquí en mi mundo –decía enojada

-¿Por qué? Estoy dispuesto a reconquistarte y ahora no me importa que tú culpa diga lo contrario –expresándose con autoridad

-Ni yo a dejarte ir, casi muero cuando me entere de tu supuesta muerte –decía mientras Caspian le besaba el cuello –no hagas eso, me dan cosquillas.

-Te deseo Susan, quiero hacerte mía de nuevo pero ahora para siempre –sin dejarla de besar con pasión llegando a hasta una habitación.

Estando dentro Caspian aprisiono a Susan entre la cama y sus brazos no quería dejarla ir, su olor lo extrañaba, sus besos, su piel suave, quería de nuevo hacerle el amor, quería tenerla cerca de él, quería que le mintiera, sus ropas quedaron en el suelo en segundos, la temperatura del ambiente subió pero también el amor nadaba.

-¡TE AMO! –susurro Susan mientras Caspian la llevaba a probar la gloria.

-¡TE AMO! –contestaba Caspian atrapando su boca para besarla.

Finalmente los dos terminaron cansados, cayendo a la cama, Susan se acomodo a un lado de Caspian mientras este le acariciaba su espalda haciendo caminos con los dedos, mirándola tiernamente.

-Te vez preciosa, nunca más te dejare ir –dijo sonriente Caspian, quitando un pequeño mechón de cabello que caía a la cara de Susan

-Ni yo a ti –dijo Susan en un gran bostezo a causa del cansancio, mientras Caspian la veía como caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>La fiesta casi llegaba a su fin, Helen buscaba a todos sus hijos ya que se habían desaparecido, el señor Leopold había dado las palabras de agradecimiento de la fiesta y los invitados se estaban retirando. Fue donde vio a Peter quien venía tomando de la mano de Liliandil pero al ver a su madre la soltó por el nerviosismo.<p>

-Qué bueno que te veo ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? Nos tenemos que ir mañana van a la escuela –ordenaba su madre a Peter.

-No lo sé, mira Lucy viene con Edmund y mi pequeño sobrino –respondía Peter al ver a sus hermanos acercándose

-Mira mi pequeñito bebe –exclamaba Helen al ver a su nieto quitándoselo a su hija quien la miro un poco molesta porque le quitaban a su sobrino.

-No se vale, es mi hijo y casi no lo he tenido en mis brazos –decía Edmund ofendido porque no lo había podido cargar ya que siempre se lo llevaba o su madre o su hermana o su "suegra" Liliandil.

-Tú lo puedes tener todo el día y nosotras no –dijo Lucy mientras le hacía cariños al bebe -por cierto ¿Dónde está Susan? –preguntaba al ver la ausencia de su hermana

-Creo que creando otro sobrino para que dejes en paz a mi hijo –dijo burlándose Edmund

-No soy como tú hermanito –respondía Susan quien lo escucho cuando venia caminando arreglándose el vestido y el peinado a causa del encuentro con Caspian.

-¿Dónde te metiste casi toda la fiesta? Ni a Caspian ni a ti los vimos –dijo Ingrid haciendo que Susan se sonrojara un poco, al ver esto Helen lanzo una mirada interrogante a su hija.

-Me mostraba la casa, es muy grande –tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si como no –dijo Peter sarcásticamente por lo que Susan al escuchar a su hermano le lanzo una mirada fulminante haciendo que Edmund soltara una risilla burlesca.

-Vamos porque mañana van a la escuela –ordenaba su madre

-Tiene razón señora mañana los visitaremos en la tarde para explicarle la situación –anunciaba Leopold

-Perfecto, con permiso –decía Helen jalando a sus hijos menores quien se despedían de sus respectivas parejas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo fue normalidad, todos pasaron a descansar a sus habitaciones pensando en lo que habían vivido que era lo que les alegro el día.

Susan y Lucy se disponían a ponerse sus pijamas mientras platicaban de sus experiencias con Caspian y Rilian.

-Entonces Rilian te llevo a la casa donde se conocieron y ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntaba curiosa Susan mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Platicamos, nos besamos, después regresamos a la fiesta bailar –explicaba tranquilamente -¿y tú donde te metiste? –preguntaba Lucy tratando de sacarle información a su hermana.

-¿Yo?... creo que ya es tarde para seguir platicando –cambiando rápidamente de tema

-No Susan, no se vale yo te dije lo que hice con Rilian ¿Qué hiciste que no quieres que me entere? –dijo un poco molesta Lucy

-No paso… nada –decía mordiéndose el labio inferior recordando los besos de Caspian.

-Ese nada sonó muy inseguro –insistiendo en el tema

-Ya te dije que te durmieras –Lucy se levanto de su cama y se acostó junto a Susan –no te voy a decir que paso –exclamo Susan dando la vuelta para darle la espalda entonces su pequeña hermana se subió arriba de ella y empezó a saltar.

-Si no me dices no voy a parar –decía carcajeándose mientras Susan se tapaba hasta la cabeza

-¡Lucy ya cálmate, estoy cansada! –ordenaba Susan molesta a su hermana

-Ya con eso me dijiste todo, espero tener otro sobrino una pequeña Susan o un pequeño Caspian te lo imaginas –decía Lucy bajándose de la cama haciendo que su hermana se levantara y la mirara asustada.

-Yo no dije nada… además… no p… -balbuceando –no te interesa lo que paso

-No claro que no, que duermas con los angelitos –decía Lucy con una risita burlona

Después de ese suceso tan gracioso para Lucy y bochornoso para Susan las dos quedaron dormidas, soñando con sus respectivos ángeles al igual que sus hermanos Peter y Edmund.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias semanas en donde todos estaban felices, la familia quedo a cargo del "hijo mayor" de el señor Leopold, Liliandil se la pasaba con la señora Pevensie cuidando a su nieto mientras sus hijos se iban a la escuela. Edmund se había convertido mucho más responsable ya que tenía un trabajo que en otras circunstancias había rechazado, Peter se entusiasmaba más por Liliandil ya llevaban muchas citas pero aun le daba miedo dar ese paso, mientras que Caspian tenía menos tiempo ya que trabajaba en una compañía de militares pero aún así se daba el tiempo para ver a su familia y a Susan, mientras Lucy y Rilian pasaban todos los días juntos.<p>

Ese día Rilian le daría una sorpresa a Lucy, había puesto tantas ganas de aprender que ese día se puso de acuerdo con Peter para ir a recoger a su amada a la escuela.

Lucy salió de la escuela esperando a sus hermanos llegaran para irse con ellos pero al salir se encontró con un carro de lujo de aquellos tiempos, con un joven vestido formalmente con una rosa, esperándola recargado en el auto, sin esperar fue con él residiéndolo con un beso lleno de amor, sin importarle las miradas de envidia de sus compañeras.

-Hola –dijo Rilian sin dejarla de mirar entregándole la rosa.

-Gracias, mi amor –sonriéndole dulcemente

-Mira –señalando el auto –hoy yo te voy a llevar a tu casa, Peter me dio permiso no te preocupes –mientras se adelantaba para abrirle la puerta del coche.

-Confiare en ti, mi príncipe

Antes de que se subiera una chica rubia, alta, cabello rizado, esbelta, de tez blanca, junto con otras amigas llegaron al auto.

-Lucy, amiga entonces los rumores son ciertos - mirando a Rilian coquetamente –el millonario nuevo es tu novio, quien lo diría –sin dejar de mirarlo poniendo al príncipe nervioso.

-Amanda que milagro que me saludas y no es un rumor, Rilian es mi novio y nos amamos –decía Lucy desafiando abrazando a Rilian.

-Rilian mucho gusto –tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior coquetamente – Amanda.

-Mucho gusto Amanda –sin dejarla de mirar algo tenía ella que sus instintos de hombre salían a flote

-Y ¿estudias? –dijo coqueteándole mientras Lucy moría de celos.

-… Si… estudio junto con Edmund hermano de Lucy –dijo rápidamente al ver que Lucy se subió al auto cerrando enojada la puerta –ya me voy nos vemos

-Claro nos vemos –dijo Amanda cuando ya sabía quién sería su siguiente víctima.

Mientras Lucy todo el camino se fue seria lo cual Rilian estaciono el auto cerca de la casa para hablar con su novia.

-¿Por qué estas molesta? –preguntaba Rilian extrañado

-Porque no se lo preguntas a tu nueva amiga –decía celosa Lucy

-No me digas que tienes celos porque salude a tu compañera –dijo Rilian con una sonrisa le encantaba Lucy cuando se ponía celosa o enojada.

-Si te digo y conociendo a Amanda ahora no va dejar de insistir hasta que sedas a ella –mirándolo preocupada –no quiero perderte

-No lo harás, solo tengo ojos para ti, mi reina –dijo mientras la besaba –bueno ahora te entregare sana y salva en tu casa –encendiendo de nuevo el automóvil.

Lucy aunque ya había quedado claro lo del tema algo en su corazón sentía miedo, su mundo era más tentador para Rilian pero aun así no permitiría que lo alejaran de ella.

* * *

><p>aqui esta el siguiente<p>

no se cuando termine mi fic

pero espero que pronto antes de

empezar mi tesis


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**TENTACIONES PELIGROSAS**

_**(Londres)**_

Era un día caluroso, Rilian estaba saliendo de la escuela, se dirigía a su automóvil que le habían regalado, se quito el chaleco ya que la temperatura estaba demasiada alta, de repente observo a una chica que se acercaba coquetamente a él, se le hizo extraño que no portara el uniforme debidamente ya que la falda estaba más corta y dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas para su edad.

-Hola Rilian –lo saludo Amanda coquetamente

-Hola –tratando de no mirar las piernas y sus curvas

-¿Qué haces aquí solito? ¿Dónde está tu novia? –preguntaba Amanda aproximándose más haciendo que el joven príncipe se pusiera nervioso.

-Debe de estar en la escuela, hoy salí un poco más temprano… la voy esperar ¿y tú por qué no estás en clase? –preguntaba Rilian tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Es que no le entiendo tantas matemáticas me van a volver loca –decía coquetamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de Rilian

-Yo… yo soy… bueno para los cálculos –retirando la mano rápidamente –si quieres te puedo ayudar

-¿De verdad? –pregunto tan cerca que casi sintió su respiración en la cara.

-Si –respondió Rilian demasiado nervioso sus instintos de hombre estaban brotando y no los podía controlar.

-Entonces deja traigo mis cosas –caminaba seximente -¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Rilian siguiendo aquella mujer fatal, no sabía que tenía pero era atracción, que no podía desperdiciar, olvido que entraba a la escuela donde estudiaba su novia y la hermana de esta, caminaban por un pasillo que rápidamente supo a donde se dirigían, a los baños de niñas por lo que se detuvo en seco.

-Yo creo que te equivocaste de pasillo aquí no encontraras nada –dijo Rilian

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que me enseñes matemáticas –guiñándole el ojo, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo dentro –no hay nadie y menos a esta hora.

Rilian se quedo parada observando hacia todos lados hasta que muy cerca de los lavamanos se sentó Amanda, cruzo la pierna, se desabotono un poco la camisa y empezó a morderse el labio inferior seximente, fue donde empezó a temblar de nervios y de excitación pero le gano más lo último, camino hacia ella, saco aquella mirada de don Juan que volvió loca a su seductora.

Empezaron a besarse locamente y apasionadamente, las respiraciones era irregulares, Amanda le quito la corbata y beso su cuello haciendo que Rilian se encendiera su mente estaba en otro punto. Sin saber que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos.

Susan se moría de calor, en su último año en aquella escuela le parecía eterno y más después de ir a América y conocer otro continente, ese día ya habían terminado las clases ahora se dirigía hacía el baño.

Cuando entro jamás espero ver aquella escena y menos con el hijo de Caspian.

-¡Rilian! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Exclamo furiosa Susan mientras que Amanda se abotonaba la camisa y salía corriendo, Rilian quiso hacer lo mismo pero se le interpuso para taparle el paso –Estoy esperando una respuesta

-Susan no fue mi… -no termino ya que Susan lo interrumpió

-No fue tu intención, si te veías tan a gusto con la jovencita besándote –mirándolo enojada –te recuerdo que tienes novia y es mi hermana, no te voy a permitir que estes jugando con ella.

-Por favor no volverá a pasar, no sé que me ocurrió, créeme se lo diré a Lucy pero deja que yo lo haga –suplicaba Rilian nervioso.

-No es la primera vez que la engañas –haciendo que Rilian se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba –te voy a dar la oportunidad de que tú se lo digas, nada más que reza que Peter o Edmund no se enteren porque no creo que lo dejaran y menos por Lucy –dijo Susan tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Te lo prometo, por favor la amo –dijo Rilian con mirada suplicante

-Si la amas tanto como dices nunca le harías esto –abriendo la puerta del baño –otra cosa antes de salir abróchate el pantalón y la camisa

Rilian salió rápidamente del baño sintiéndose muy mal, cuando vio a Lucy esta lo miro extrañada ya que se veía muy desaliñado.

-Rilian ¿Qué haces dentro de la escuela? –pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-Solo vine a refrescarme un poco y a buscar a tu hermana para entregarle algo de mi padre –dijo Rilian buscando un pretexto rápido.

-Pero… bueno te creo –aproximándose para abrazarlo fue cuando le llego un aroma muy singular

De repente en el abrazo llego Amanda a incomodar la situación.

-Rilian se te olvido tu corbata –dijo mientras Rilian la tomaba como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, Lucy no quiso hacer un show en medio de toda la escuela solo tomo a su novio se subió al automóvil para poderse ir de ahí.

Todo el camino era un silencio incomodo Lucy le quería reclamar a Rilian sobre Amanda, pero lo que estallo la discusión fue que al voltear vio en la camisa lápiz labial pintado mismo del que usaba su compañera.

-Me puedes decir que es esto –tomando la camisa para mostrárselo –no me digas que mi hermana te beso porque créeme conozco los gustos de Susan y no son estos –dijo molesta Lucy

-Déjame explicarte –estacionando el auto fuera de casa de Lucy para hablar –solo escúchame y no me digas nada hasta que termine me puedes decir lo que quieras pero solamente permíteme –tomando aire para poder decirle

-¿Qué paso con Amanda? –pregunto Lucy sin rodeos.

-Me bese con ella –Lucy al escuchar eso abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse –no te vayas espérame, vez por eso no podemos hablar porque tus impulsos son demasiados –dijo Rilian ofendido

-¡Tú eres quien desde que estas aquí no pones nada de tu parte! Ya me canse –con lágrimas en los ojos –no es la primera Rilian

-Créeme Lucy, si no es porque Susan nos descubre yo no sé qué hubiera pasado y puedes preguntárselo a tu hermana –decía desesperado –Te amo, perdóname soy un estúpido lo sé pero por favor te lo imploro, nunca volverá a pasar –poniendo su mirada suplicante

Lucy cerró la puerta del auto, lo miro rechazándole un beso a lo cual Rilian entendió y no quiso seguir insistiendo –La última vez que te la paso, mañana nos vemos –dijo tajante Lucy dirigiéndose a su casa.

* * *

><p>Después de a ver pasado un mal día, Rilian esperaba que hoy fuera mejor y poder reconciliarse con su novia, mientras que sus padres se fueron a solucionar unos asuntos de la empresa Ingrid y su pequeño sobrino lo acompañaban.<p>

-Francesco ¿Quién es el mejor tío? –decía Rilian haciéndole caras extrañas al pequeño haciendo que este riera cada vez que hacia caras graciosas.

-Te diviertes Rilian, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de tus padres tiene otro niño? –pregunto Ingrid recién llegaba a la sala donde se encontraba Rilian.

-Nada, sería muy feliz –respondía sin ponerle atención mientras tomaba a Francesco para hacerle avioncito.

Ingrid sabía que Rilian decía la verdad porque ya no era el mismo que conoció alguna vez, aunque a veces salía aquel joven rebelde pero ahora tenía ocupado su corazón.

James el mayordomo de la familia fue a atender la puerta para encontrarse con una señorita quien buscaba a Rilian.

-Disculpe ¿a quien busca? –pregunto cortésmente el mayordomo

-Al joven Rilian, dígale que soy Amanda –respondía con propiedad la joven.

-Adelante señorita, voy a anunciarla –dándole el paso a la antesala mientras él llegaba para anunciarla ante Rilian e Ingrid

-Hazla pasar James –respondió Rilian poniéndose nervioso.

-Rilian ¿qué no ibas a ver hoy a Lucy? –preguntaba extrañada Ingrid al escuchar el nombre

-Sí pero solo viene a que le explique unas cosas, nada importante –decía Rilian entregándole al bebé a su madre.

Cuando entro Amanda a la sala Rilian estaba nervioso e Ingrid sospecho al instante que clase de joven trataba su hoy hermano, intuyo que de esto nada saldría bien y más que entre Lucy y él la situación estaba un poco quebrantada.

Ingrid tomo a su hijo mientras miraba a Rilian de forma negativa

Rilian dijo a Amanda que en su habitación estarían más cómodos ya que su hermana lo estaría molestando, por lo que al llegar su invitada quedo sorprendida de lo grande que era su habitación y más porque en uno de los buros tenia la foto de Lucy y él.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho –comentaba Amanda al ver la foto donde Lucy y Rilian se abrazaban.

-Sí, no sabes por cuanto hemos pasado –quitándole la foto para ponerla en el lugar que tenía.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué ella tiene un novio perfecto? –sentándose en la cama para cruzar la pierna dejando ver sus muslos perfectamente torneados

-… Es… por… no sé –tartamudeaba Rilian al verla no sabía que lo enloquecía pero si sabia cuanto amaba a Lucy pero en ese momento el cuerpo exigía.

-No te pongas nervioso, lo que necesita tu familia es convivir con otras familias –empezando a coquetearle –te parece que tu hermano conoce a mi padre y podrían hacer negocios ¿Qué te parece? –mirándolo coquetamente haciendo que Rilian se sentara para poder controlarse un poco.

-M… me pa… rece perfecto –aun nervioso ya comenzaba a sudar, esa mujer tenía algo que lo alteraba no sabía si era su manera de caminar hacia él seximente o como mordía su labio inferior provocándolo a no pensar.

-Entonces no esperemos, le diré a mi padre –dijo mientras sin decir nada se sentó en las piernas del joven príncipe.

Una vez más Rilian se olvido del amor y empezó a pensar en la forma carnal, tomo a Amanda entre sus brazos comenzó a besarla, ella se deshizo rápido de la camisa de este quedando sorprendida a los pectorales, él se desataba parecía un animal necesitaba de ella, era un peligro, se besaban con pasión, con salvajismo, se deshizo de la blusa de esta para quedar con los torsos desnudos.

* * *

><p>Susan acompañaba a Lucy a visitar a Rilian y de paso a ver a su pequeño sobrino, al llegar a la lujosa casa, el mayordomo las pasaba sin decir nada, cuando las vio Ingrid se puso nerviosa ya que Rilian se había desaparecido con la tal Amanda.<p>

Lucy al ver a Francesco corrió para ganarle a su hermana para jugar con su sobrino mientras se desidia buscar a Rilian.

Ingrid y Susan empezaron a platicar mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa y observaban las esculturas, estaban tan entusiasmadas en la plática que al momento de pasar por la habitación de Rilian se les hizo extraño los ruidos que se escuchaban, observaron que la puerta estaba perniabierta por lo que se les hizo fácil abrirla.

-Rilian –susurro Ingrid al verlo casi desnudo junto a Amanda quien al verlas se puso nervioso y más al ver a Susan quien no solo estaba en shock sino que estaba furiosa.

-Te lo puedo explicar –exclamo asustado Rilian mientras buscaba su ropa y Amanda se vestía saliendo de nuevo de la habitación pero jamás se percataron que Lucy estaba en el pasillo y observo a su compañera de escuela salir de la habitación de su novio junto con las caras de preocupación, enojo y espanto de su hermana e Ingrid.

Lucy hizo caso omiso de la cara de satisfacción de Amanda se acerco temblando a la habitación y vio a Rilian terminando de vestirse, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, este al verla se sintió el ser más malvado del planeta mientras Susan e Ingrid lo fulminaban con la mirada, Lucy salió corriendo no soportaba el dolor que sentía, Rilian quiso salir tras de ella pero Susan lo detuvo.

-¡Jamás me oyes! ¡Jamás! Te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana –dijo furiosa mientras perseguía a Lucy.

-¿Cómo pudiste Rilian? –dijo Ingrid reprochándole

-¡Tu cállate y déjame pasar! –ordeno desesperado para poder alcanzar a Lucy.

Susan salió corriendo tras de su hermana quien estaba destrozada, salió de la casa estaba en la banqueta respirando irregularmente apretando las manos.

-Lu, espérate vamos a la casa –dijo Susan a Lucy un poco nerviosa a la reacción de su hermana, la tomo lentamente de la mano.

De repente se escucho un grito desesperado de adentro de la casa -¡LUCY POR FAVOR DEJA EXPLICARTE! –era de Rilian al verlo Lucy sus ojos tristes se tornaron de furia, no quería verlo por lo que se soltó de la mano de Susan y salió disparada a la calle sin darse cuenta que un automóvil venia en su dirección para atropellarla dejándola tirada en el piso inconsciente.

Susan no podía creer lo que ocurría por lo que corrió y trato de revivir a su hermana pero no hubo respuesta alguna, observo que un hilo de sangre corría por su cabeza.

-Lucy hermanita por favor no me hagas esto –suplicaba Susan mientras se hincaba y se ponían en las piernas la cabeza de Lucy.

Rilian estaba en shock quería acercarse pero sabía que Susan no se lo permitiría y más por el error que cometió, sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba lentamente mientras el amor de su vida perdía la vida por su culpa.

* * *

><p>que drama gracias por sus reviews<p>

espero que para mi tesis asi me den muchos

jajaja nos vemos


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**LOS ERRORES SON CONCIENCIAS MUY FUERTES**

_**(Londres)**_

La gente se amotinaba mientras los paramédicos llegaban para ayudar a Lucy quien yacía inconsciente, Susan no pensaba en ese momento, estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermana.

-¿Quién acompañara a la señorita en la ambulancia? –pregunto el paramédico al ver a Rilian junto a Susan

-Por supuesto que yo –mirando con rabia a Rilian quien se sentía un miserable por lo que no dijo absolutamente nada.

La ambulancia empezó a caminar rumbo al hospital, Ingrid rápidamente tomo el automóvil para dirigirse con Susan ya que necesitaría apoyo, Rilian al verla acompaño necesitaba saber que Lucy estaría bien.

Al llegar al hospital Ingrid detecto rápidamente a Susan quien estaba sentada en unas sillas con la cara llena de lágrimas, rápidamente fue a ella para abrazarla y consolarla. Rilian mientras se recargo cerca solo observándolas.

No paso ni una hora completa cuando llegaron Caspian, Liliandil, Helen, Peter y Edmund al hospital ya que Ingrid había informado a James el mayordomo para que avisara del desafortunado suceso.

-¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Qué paso hija? –preguntaba asustada la señora Pevensie a su hija mayor quien al verla fue directo a sus brazos.

-Lucy… ella no mamá… porque ella… -decía Susan entre el llanto.

-¿Qué paso? Diga alguno de los dos –pregunto desesperado Peter a Ingrid y Rilian.

-Vamos Rilian sé un hombre y explica lo que paso –dijo sarcástica Ingrid, dejando a los recién llegados confundidos.

-¿Qué paso Rilian? ¿Por qué dice eso Ingrid? –pregunto Edmund mirando fijamente a Ingrid

-Lo siento… fue mi culpa… -dijo nervioso Rilian

-¿Cómo que fue tu culpa? –preguntaba Caspian al ver la reacción de su hijo.

-Amanda… ella es tan necia no pude… lo siento –bajando la mirada –Lucy me descubrió y… un auto la atropello.

-¡Engañaste a mi hermana, maldito infeliz! –exclamo furioso Edmund al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin importarle donde y con quien estaba se le fue a los golpes a Rilian si no es por Peter y Caspian que los detienen se habría hecho una pelea.

-¡ALTO! –Grito Caspian poniendo orden –Rilian cálmate y tú también –señalando a Edmund quien tenía rabia y en sus ojos se veía.

En eso el doctor salió para decir el estado de salud de Lucy quien no tenía una cara de felicidad.

-Familiares de la señorita Pevensie –preguntaba el doctor.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeña, doctor? –preguntaba preocupada la señora Pevensie

-Su hija señora, lamento informarle que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza ha sido fuerte por lo tanto en este momento está en coma, no pudimos hacer otra cosa, solo tenemos que esperar, de verdad lo siento –dijo tristemente el doctor.

-¿La podemos ver? –pregunto Susan suplicando

-No, en unos minutos más yo les avisare –respondía el doctor amablemente

Todos se quedaron en silencio Ingrid abrazaba a Edmund para tranquilizarlo y darle su apoyo Susan y Peter apoyaban a su madre quien estaba desecha por la noticia, Liliandil decidió que era mejor retirarse aunque quería estar con Peter sabia que en ese momento estaba muy tenso y más por lo que Rilian había hecho. Caspian miraba a su hijo enojado por lo que estuvo de acuerdo a la decisión de Liliandil.

-Vámonos Rilian, creo que no es el momento –ordeno severamente Caspian a su hijo

Rilian al pasar al lado de Edmund este no se resistió y le puso el pie para que se tropezara, este se enfureció tanto que se regreso a pelear.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edmund? –pregunto furioso Rilian

-Todavía preguntas por tu maldita culpa mi hermana está a punto de morir y no es la primera vez –mirándolo retadoramente –es mejor que no vengas, ve con Amandita para que llores en sus brazos mejor, ella le encantara te lo aseguro y de camino me la saludas.

-Edmund ya déjalo –ordena Ingrid –estas tenso amor, ven vamos a que tomes un poco de aire –jalando a Edmund para alejarlo de Rilian.

El doctor llego de nuevo informándoles que podían pasar a ver a Lucy, cuando entraron era una escena demasiado triste la más pequeña de la familia Pevensie yacía en una cama de hospital si moverse, con un tanque de oxigeno conectado a ella y con líquidos corriendo por sus venas, en su cabeza tenía un gran parche que fue donde recibió el golpe.

-Lu, sé que me escuchas pequeña, tú eres fuerte por favor regresa no me dejes – decía Susan susurrándole al oído.

-Tranquila Su, nuestra hermana es fuerte por algo la llamaron valiente –dijo Peter abrazando a Susan.

-Chicos solo tenemos que tener fe –decía la madre de estos al verlos tan deprimidos.

* * *

><p>Rilian no había hablado todo el camino desde el hospital a la casa sabia que al llegar su padre le no se le escaparía reprocharle lo que paso y tal como lo pensó lo primero que le dijo fue eso.<p>

-Muy bien Rilian, veo que sigues siendo el mismo –dijo Caspian reprochándole a su hijo.

-Cállate padre, tú no sabes lo que dices –respondió enojado Rilian sin mirarlo caminando hacia su habitación.

-Tú no me vas a hablar así jovencito, soy tu padre –ordeno Caspian a la respuesta de su hijo.

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA AQUÍ EN ESTE MUNDO ERES MI "HERMANO" Y NADA MAS! –grito furioso Rilian

-Aquí y en donde sea soy tu padre y no me hablaras así –mirándolo furioso –no sé cómo pudiste engañar a Lucy así…

-Mejor cállate porque si hablamos de engaños tú fuiste mi maestro o no papá –respondió sarcásticamente

-Sí y no lo niego engañe a tu madre pero la diferencia es que fue con alguien que amaba –dijo Caspian sin dejarlo de mirarlo

-Ahora así le llamas, sabes no quiero estar hablando contigo y que me estés regañando déjame tranquilo –dijo Rilian mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para encerrarse para escribir.

_Lucy _

_Te pido perdón, porque por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo, lo siento me equivoque, sé que no es la primera vez, no sé si me perdonaras, Te amo y lo sabes pensé que nunca te perdería estaba tan seguro de tenerte pero me tropecé haciendo un daño._

_Perdóname mi reina valiente y hermosa, se que será difícil pero por favor, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, pero sin ti no soy yo, vuelvo a ser el rebelde que conociste, pero antes de eso por favor vuelve… sabes que solo tú puedes hacer que pueda decir TE AMO._

_Rilian._

Termino de escribir dejando la pluma para quedarse dormido sobre el pedazo de papel donde escribía sobre el escritorio.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana y Lucy no despertaba, Caspian y Rilian cada vez que se veían peleaban hasta ese día el joven príncipe, salió de la escuela pensando en ir algún bar de mala muerte a tomar unos cuantos tragos para olvidar un poco lo que sentía, desde ese día Amanda desapareció de su vida aunque ella lo buscara él hacia como si no existiera.<p>

Ya había tomado demasiado estaba ebrio, cuando salió unos tipos se burlaron de él por lo que no resistió y al primero que se atravesó le propino un puñetazo empezando a pelear hasta que llegaron unos soldados a separarlos queriendo llevarlos a la cárcel.

Susan caminaba del hospital a su casa para descansar ya que Edmund le tocaba estar toda la noche con Lucy, cuando de repente observo a un joven quien se resistía a subirse a la patrulla, forcejeando con los soldados, cuando ubico quien era sin pensarlo rápidamente fue a su ayuda.

-¡DEJENLO! –grito Susan a los soldados

-Señorita discúlpeme pero no –dijo uno de los soldados

-¿Qué hiso para que lo traten tan horrible? –preguntaba Susan asustada de como trataban a Rilian de una manera salvaje

-Esta ebrio y golpeo a otro –explicaba sin poner atención a Susan

-Está bien déjenlo por favor, yo me hare cargo –dijo Susan preocupada después de que uno de los soldados le propino un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Rilian se doblara.

-¿Y usted es…? –pregunto el soldado mirándola fijamente haciendo que Susan se sintiera incomoda.

-Soy su… su hermana –respondió rápidamente

-Está bien como me lo pide una dama –volteo a ver a sus compañeros –déjenlo solo señorita si lo vuelvo a ver a su hermano esta vez no habrá oportunidad –dijo tajantemente mientras ordenaba retirarse a su compañeros soldados.

Susan al ver que se alejaban se acerco a Rilian quien estaba tirado por la golpiza que le dieron, tenía una ceja que no paraba de sangrar así como uno de los labios, esta le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está tu auto? –pregunto Susan, Rilian solo señalo el lugar sin decir nada.

Llegaron hasta el automóvil con dificultad ya que Rilian pesaba mucho, Susan abrió una de las puertas e introdujo a Rilian mientras ella se posiciono en el asiento del conductor, esperaba poder conducir como le enseño su hermano, sorprendida lo logro, tenía que curar a Rilian de las heridas por lo que llego a su casa.

Susan preparo el botiquín curando a Rilian mientras este la miraba con ternura y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento –dijo Rilian rompiendo el silencio

-Alguna vez tú me ayudaste así que no te preocupes –respondió Susan sin mirarlo ya que se concentraba en ponerle una venda en una de las manos.

-No por eso… por causarles muchos problemas a tu familia, a mis padres y… -quedándose callado

-Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, aunque estoy aún enojada contigo por lo que paso con Amanda –terminando de colocarle la venda –listo.

-Lo sé te lo prometí y te falle –mirándola arrepentido

-A mi no me fallaste pero a ella si –señalando una fotografía donde aparecía Lucy –te amaba

-Yo la amo… pero soy un estúpido –recargándose a la pared

-Rilian no es para que te hagas la victima tienes que afrontar los errores que cometes, más aun cuando es por amor, tú padre me lo enseño de una forma grotesca pero aprendí –explicaba Susan limpiándose unas lágrimas que se escapaban silenciosamente.

-Me hace bien hablar contigo, gracias por salvarme me tengo que ir necesito pensar y reflexionar muchas cosas y además si tus hermanos me ven creo que ahora nadie me salva –tomando sus cosas para irse –solo espero poder visitar a Lucy uno de estos días –dijo Rilian tristemente.

-Claro que puedes ir, solo que no estén ni Peter ni Edmund, mi madre a lo mejor está molesta y decepcionada de ti pero aun te estima –Rilian sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo –mañana voy a estar sola en la noche puedes acompañarme y aprovechas la vuelta.

-Gracias –camino hacia Susan y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla –mi padre tiene a su lado a una gran mujer –dijo Rilian sonriendo caminando hacia la puerta para poder irse.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana más Susan estaba más unida con Rilian a eso Caspian le pareció muy bien ya que su hijo necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, Liliandil estaba más que feliz por fin Peter le había pedido ser su novia formalmente, Edmund e Ingrid seguían bien aunque a veces a él le pesaba demasiado estrés, por el trabajo, por su hijo y por su hermana Lucy quien seguía sin responder.<p>

Hoy estaba Susan, Ingrid y Rilian cuidando a Lucy ya que como Caspian pago todo lo del hospital la pasaron a un cuarto privado podían entrar y quedarse con ella. Estaban platicando de lo más animados en un rincón de la habitación.

-Recuerdas Rilian cuando de niños llegamos hasta el interior del bosque y nos encontramos a un enano y tu pensaste que era un niño –decía alegre Ingrid

-Si pero no le cuentes a la reina benévola –decía jugueteando Rilian pero Susan no le tomo atención ya que veía tristemente a Lucy.

-Como le encantaría estar riendo con nosotros –pronuncio Susan

-Tranquila Susan, ella es fuerte –mientras la abrazaba dándole su apoyo –desgraciadamente decidimos vivir en un mundo sin pociones y cosas mágicas para curar –dijo Ingrid dando un gran suspiro

-Tienes razón, que incongruencia la reina que porto la poción durante décadas hoy esta… -las lágrimas se hicieron presentes –lo siento, necesito salir, me acompañas Ingrid, Rilian puedes estar un momento no nos tardamos –dijo Susan mientras que salían de la habitación.

Rilian era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar con Lucy a solas, se acerco lentamente para sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, tomo una de sus manos aun su textura era suave, parecía que estaba dormida pero estaba en estado de coma por culpa de uno de sus errores.

-Mi amor, desearía ser yo quien está en esa cama en lugar de ti –besándole la mano –Te amo y espero que con esto despiertes, lo siento mucho no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón pero regresa a mí, por favor… -en ese momento Rilian se levanto para poder respirar.

Al voltear se llevo una sorpresa que inundo sus ojos de vida, Lucy se estaba moviendo, corrió rápidamente para estar frente a ella cuando despertara.

Lucy empezó a mover los ojos observaba todo donde estaba, era un cuarto extraño, sentía algo en su cara que soplaba aire, en sus manos tenia mangueras, pero que pasaba ¿Dónde estaba?, trato de levantarse pero alguien la detuvo.

-No te levantes, espérate mi amor –dijo el joven quien tenía una mirada encantadora

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –dijo Lucy tomándose la cabeza sintiendo aun los parches a causa de la herida.

-Perdón se que estas enojada, pero estoy feliz de que despertaras –exclamo aquel joven extraño que ni siquiera conocía.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? –pregunto desorienta Lucy dejando confundido a Rilian

-No te acuerdas de mí… soy Rilian –respondió rápidamente

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo que exista un Rilian en mi vida –dijo tajantemente dejando confundido, asustado.

En ese momento entraron Susan e Ingrid quien al ver a Lucy despierta se acercaron mientras Rilian quedaba como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría enzima, Lucy no recordaba nada sobre él y se lo dejo claro ya que sus ojos no mentían.

* * *

><p>Wow que trauma nos vemos en el siguiente<p>

hoy subi dos porque no se cuando vuelva a

escribir oks nos vemos


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

**SIN MEMORIA**

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy despertaba pero había tantas personas con caras sonrientes que no conocía, solo cuando vio a su madre quien la abrazo al entrar a la habitación, no recordaba muchas cosas, no sabía dónde se encontraba, no recordaba la cara de sus hermanos, estaba tan desorientada que empezaba a asustarse.

-Mamá ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba confundida Lucy

-Pequeña… lo importante que tienes que saber es que hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida –respondía su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

En eso llego el doctor para revisar a Lucy, se acerco lentamente, reviso la herida que tenía en la cabeza, los ojos, todo para decir que tenia pero también le hizo algunas preguntas.

-Hola Lucy, soy el doctor Gray, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el doctor mientras que todos observaban.

-Confundida, me duele la cabeza… -decía Lucy cerrando los ojos.

-Es normal que te sientas así, necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas –Lucy afirmo con la cabeza –perfecto, la primera dime tu nombre completo.

-Lucy Pevensie –respondió rápidamente mientras el doctor marcaba algo en su libreta

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto el doctor de nuevo

-15… creo –respondió algo confusa

-No te preocupes está bien, ¿tienes hermanos?

-¿Si? –respondía con otra pregunta

-¿Cuántos tienes?

-Creo tres… no estoy segura, estoy muy confundida –respondía mientras pasaba la mirada a todas las personas para ver si conocía a alguien más.

-Dime sus nombres –dijo el doctor mirándola fijamente

-Sé que tengo dos hermanos y una hermana… son más grande que yo –cerrando los ojos para recordar –Peter es uno… Ed… Edmund y… mi hermana se llama Susan

-Perfecto una pregunta más de todas estas personas que vez, dime aparte de tu madre a quien más conoces –haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver mejor.

Lucy empezó a observar de nuevo tratando de recordar caras, gestos, pero sus sentidos en ese momento estaban muertos y el dolor de cabeza que tenia no la dejaba pensar, por lo que se puso demasiado desesperada, trato de quitarse los sueros y quería levantarse pero rápidamente la sedaron ya que estaba alterada, en cuanto se tranquilizo, quedándose dormida, el doctor podía dar un diagnostico más claro.

-Entonces doctor ¿Por qué Lucy no puede recordar a todos? ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntaba Peter preocupado por el estado de su hermana.

-Esto básicamente es por el golpe que recibió y por el tiempo que estuvo en estado inconsciente su cerebro recibió daño lo que pasa es que no sabemos cuánto, en este momento no podemos forzarla a que recuerde porque puede caer en crisis como lo hizo, por lo que veo este proceso es lento, si el daño es poco recordara poco a poco pero si es mucho muchas cosas o personas, jamás recordara –explicaba el doctor

-Comprendo –pronuncio Peter con tristeza mirando a Lucy

-Tienen que tener mucha paciencia, aun la ciencia no tiene tantos avances como para saber el daño, aun se quedara en el hospital unos días más para tenerla en observación –concluyo el doctor después salió de la habitación dejando a todos confundidos y tristes a la vez por lo que pasaba con Lucy.

Alguien quien no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabían que estaba en la habitación era Rilian, después de como Lucy lo había mirado, con ojos de desconocido sin saber quién era, mejor decidió volver a su casa. Susan lo observo y noto la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto Susan

-Ya… creo que aquí no tengo nada que hacer, me voy –dijo tristemente Rilian saliendo de la habitación, Susan rápidamente fue para alcanzarlo ya que iba demasiado deprimido.

-Rilian, espérate –dijo Susan a Rilian quien ya estaba en el automóvil

-Susan a que me quedo, ni si quiera me recuerda, me saco de su vida completamente y quien me asegura que me vuelva a recordar, escuchaste al doctor, me voy –exclamo Rilian desesperado.

-Rilian, no tienes porque ponerte así, ni siquiera me recuerda a mi… -fue interrumpida bruscamente por Rilian

-Pero tan siquiera recuerda tu nombre, yo no existo para ella, lo siento –exclamo enojado

-Pensé que la amabas como para volver a reconquistarla –dijo Susan decepcionada por lo que escucho

-La amo, pero… no sé –mirándola tristemente –lo siento me tengo que ir, necesito pensar y decirles a mis padres "la buena noticia" sobre Lucy –dijo Rilian mientras arrancaba el automóvil para dirigirse a su casa, mientras Susan regresaba al hospital a tratar de hacer que su hermana recordara.

Rilian llego a su casa y encontró a sus padres en una plática amena, fue cuando les dijo la noticia pero cuando llego al tema de lo que dijo el doctor, no soporto más y como un niño pequeño abrazado de su madre se puso a llorar ya que se sentía muy deprimido, culpable, perdido.

Lloro hasta quedar dormido en las piernas de su madre quien no lo quiso despertar para que se fuera a su habitación, Caspian al ver a su hijo tan triste pensó ir por unas frazadas para taparlo y que no le diera frio.

-Puedes creer, nuestro pequeño gigante tiene roto el corazón –decía Liliandil mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

-Es igual a su padre aunque él no quiera aceptarlo –dijo Caspian mirando a su hijo tiernamente

-Orgulloso sobre todo –exclamo divertida Liliandil

-Un poco –sonriendo –pero quien se imaginaria que Rilian hijo del rey, el rompe corazones, se enamoro y hoy está sufriendo por su vida pasada –decía Caspian mientras caminaba junto con Liliandil a su habitación.

-Tienes razón, bueno pues yo mañana salgo temprano ya que Peter necesitara mi apoyo, aquí me quedo yo –abriendo la puerta de su habitación –buenas noches, descansa.

-Igual, sabes voy a ir al hospital, Ingrid se llevo a Francesco debe de estar cansada y de paso veo a Susan –despidiéndose de Liliandil.

* * *

><p>Después de dos semanas Lucy salió del hospital había empezado a recordar cosas y eventos pero aun era demasiado pronto según el doctor, las visitas de Rilian disminuyeron ya que no sabía porque luchaba sin ni siquiera recordaba quien era él, Amanda dejo de ver a Rilian ya que aunque no lo aceptara se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.<p>

Caspian trabaja muy arduamente para poder sostener la empresa que se les destino en este mundo para tener experiencia, ese día un señor alto, tez blanca, ojos azules, nariz respingada, se notaba que estaba entre los 60 ya que su calvicie se hacía presente.

-Buenas tardes, usted es el hijo del señor Rumsfyld –saludaba formalmente el señor acabado de llegar.

-Sí, que se le ofrece –respondió Caspian con propiedad

-Soy Bernal Kyle, padre de Amanda amiga de su hermano menor Rilian –dijo el señor amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, tome asiento por favor –dijo Caspian para dar comienzo a la platica

-Me imagino que se estará haciendo muchas preguntas, de porque estoy aquí, soy un empresario y en estos tiempos de guerra quedan muy pocas personas que se atreven a invertir –sacando unos papeles para mostrárselos a Caspian –es un nuevo proyecto para los militares mi hija me comento que su padre lo dejo a cargo y al parecer tiene todo en buenas condiciones y expectativas –explicaba el señor Kyle

-Y me imagino que desea que nuestra empresa se una al proyecto –dijo Caspian al revisar los papeles

-Dio en el blanco, me gustaría que personas jóvenes lideren este proyecto ¿Qué le parece? –preguntaba ansioso el señor.

-Lo revise rápido y me pareció que tiene excelentes ideas para mejorar esta ciudad, lo comentare con los inversionistas y tendré respuesta pero lo más seguro es que sea positiva –explicaba Caspian

-Me parece perfecto, me retiro pero antes quiero invitarlo es por parte de mi esposa este fin de semana a una pequeña cena para darle la bienvenida a mi hija mayor, están invitados usted y su familia, joven –concluyo dándole un apretón de manos en señal de confirmación, salió cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con el trabajo que iba a desempeñar.

Caspian fue con la noticia con su familia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero Rilian solo dijo que iría porque era obligatorio pero si no se acercaría.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba en su casa sola ya que sus hermanos estaban en la escuela, trato de recordar más cosas pero no pudo ya que cada vez que se esforzaba demasiado su cabeza le dolía, entonces mejor decidió ir a su habitación a ordenar, no ir a la escuela la mataba de aburrimiento pero aun el doctor había dicho que no podía volver, cuando empezó a sacar sus cosas para ordenarlas un suéter se quedo atorado en una parte del cajón por lo que jalo fuerte, en eso salió disparado un pequeño dije atado a una cadena, le llamo la atención y lo tomo en sus manos.<p>

-_Solo dos palabras sencillas que tú puedes despertar en mí… TE AMO _–leía para sí misma al terminar de leer algo sintió en su corazón, tenía la sensación que lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba. Decidió quedársela y ponérsela ya que se veía muy bien.

Cuando todos llegaron de la escuela vieron a Lucy muy feliz y con el dije puesto, se quedaron sorprendidos pero se dieron cuenta que no recordaba aun Narnia y mucho menos al ser que le había regalado aquel pedazo de oro. Rilian.

* * *

><p>Llego rápidamente el fin de semana Rilian iba a regañadientes a la cena que se les había invitado, al llegar a la casa que también era una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, les abrió la ama de llaves llevándolos hasta la sala donde estaba la familia de Amanda, su madre quien era una señora mayor, delgada, de estatura normal, se veía que era una persona muy refinada, estaba el señor Bernal que saludo efusivamente a Caspian y a su familia.<p>

-Me alegro que pudieran venir, hoy tenemos dos razones para celebrar pero primero presentamos familias ya que nos vamos a unir un tiempo en cuestión de negocios –anunciaba el señor Kyle

-Así es –respondió Caspian brevemente

-Mira Elizabeth mi esposa –quien se levanto para saludar a los invitados –mi hija Amanda a quien ya conocen y a mi orgullo acabada de llegar de América… mi hija Evelyn –dijo el señor

En eso entro una joven con un vestido fantástico según Ingrid y Liliandil, bella, tez blanca al igual que todos los miembros de su familia, alta, delgada, ojos café, con mirada retadora que tanto Caspian con Rilian se quedaron con la boca abierta a la hermosura de mujer que los saludaba pero ella rápidamente se fijo en el rey de Narnia.

-Mucho gusto señorita –saludando Caspian tomándole la mano para besarla cortésmente

Liliandil e Ingrid se quedaron mirándolo fijamente a Caspian por la mirada que él lanzo a la anfitriona.

-¿Y quién es el atento caballero, padre? –pregunto curiosa la joven

-Soy Caspian Rumsfyld –adelantándosele al señor Kyle –esta es mi familia, mis hermanas Liliandil e Ingrid y mi hermano Rilian –presentando a cada uno.

-Que caballeroso su hermano –comento la hija mayor del señor Kyle

-Siempre lo es y con las mujeres es mucho más –respondió Liliandil con voz desafiante ante la situación que se empezaba a presentar.

-Bueno no se diga más, pasemos al comedor para iniciar la cena –exclamo el señor Kyle

Todos pasaron al comedor que era un salón hermoso con grandes ventanales que daban vista al gran jardín, una mesa larga con sillas de madera forradas, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un adorno de flores pero fue retirado para la cena, el señor Kyle y Caspian se sentaron en los extremos mientras sus hijas y esposa junto con los invitados se sentaban en las sillas sobrantes, por más que Liliandil quería evitar que Evelyn se sentara al lado derecho de Caspian no pudo quedando los dos mirándose fijamente.

La plática fue muy amena hasta que empezaron preguntas que según el señor Kyle solo eran de mayores mandando a Ingrid, Amanda y Rilian al jardín mientras interrogaban más a Liliandil y Caspian pero quien estaba muy interesada en este era Evelyn ya que en toda la cena estuvo observándolo.

-Dime Caspian ya que ahora vamos a trabajar juntos –después de enterarse que el señor Kyle dejo a su hija a cargo del proyecto –quiero saber más de ti –dijo segura Evelyn

-Evelyn deja al joven, no lo espantes ahora que dijo que si al proyecto –dijo su padre en tono de broma

-No se preocupe señor, es normal que esté interesada vamos a trabajar juntos –sonriendo –y ¿Qué deseas saber sobre mi? –pregunto curioso Caspian

-Un chico guapo, inteligente, empresario y joven como tú –Liliandil la miraba fijamente –me imagino que tiene muchas mujeres a su alrededor –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pues no, aunque te sorprenda –sonriendo nerviosamente

-No puedo creer eso –mirándolo misteriosamente –o a menos que seas un chico de una sola chica…

Caspian sonrío nerviosamente –De hecho si –contesto dejando a su anfitriona con un sentimiento más de curiosidad.

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntando la clave de la conversación

-Sí, no te miento –contesto Caspian con un tono de seguridad a lo cual Liliandil le gusto.

-Que afortunada es, teniendo a un chico así yo estaría asustada de cuantas me lo quieran quitar –levantándose –a ver cuando tengo el placer de conocerla para felicitarla, si me disculpan necesito ir a unos asuntos pendiente –despidiéndose cortésmente antes de irse mando una mirada coqueta a Caspian quien la tomo sin poner reprimendas.

La reunión llego a su fin, Caspian y su familia se despidieron ya que tenían que pasar por Francesco a casa de los Pevensie y después dirigirse a su casa para descansar, Rilian dijo que necesitaba descansar igualmente lo hizo Ingrid con su hijo mientras Liliandil espero para quedarse sola con Caspian para preguntarle un asunto que vio evidente en la conversación con Evelyn.

-Parecen buenas personas –comento Liliandil para romper el hielo

-Ehh! Si –respondió distraído Caspian

-Y mucho más Evelyn verdad –dijo curiosa Liliandil, Caspian al escuchar eso volteo mirándola extraño

-Sí, es una chica inteligente, bella, atrevida, tiene gustos similares a mí, es egocéntrica y creó un poco orgullosa –respondió desviándole la mirada a Liliandil

-Mira como la describes y sobre todo conociéndola en unas horas –dijo con un tono celoso que a Caspian se le hizo extraño.

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto extrañado

-No claro que no, porque lo estaría, pero ten cuidado Caspian recuerda que paso con Rilian y la hermana de esa jovencita –mirándolo fijamente –sabes perfectamente que Susan te ama y yo no voy a permitir que la engañes –dijo en tono autoritario

-Ya entiendo… pero claro que no pasara nada yo amo a Susan y no pasara nada, no te miento es muy bella Evelyn pero no quiero nada con ella solo es trabajo, bueno me despido tengo mucho sueño –despidiéndose para irse a dormir.

Liliandil sabía que Caspian era fiel pero también sabía que Evelyn hizo ese comentario para advertir no descansaría hasta que él fuera suyo.

* * *

><p>Otro cap espero y les guste<p>

creo se alargara mas de lo que pense


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D** La canción es de Chayanne se llama _"El hombre que fui"_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

**REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS Y ESPERADOS.**

_**(Londres)**_

-NO ES VERDAD –dijo Rilian cuando se entero de que Lucy empezó a salir con otro ya que a él no lo había recordado.

-Si la acabo de ver en la tienda de helados con otro tarado –exclamo Edmund algo molesto quien volvía a ser el mismo con Rilian.

-Pero que gano, de todas formas ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de recordarme aunque sea en lo malo –dijo tristemente Rilian ya que había pasado un mes completo desde que paso lo de Amanda.

-Lo sé, no recuerda nada de Narnia y eso es triste lo extraño es que nunca se quita el dije que le regalaste –dijo Edmund esto último para animar a Rilian

-Ya no se qué hacer –suspirando –sabes mejor te invito a salir en noche de chicos ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Rilian

Edmund primero se le quedo mirando fijamente para después responder afirmativamente ya que también estaba Eustace de visita y los tres darían una vuelta a Londres.

* * *

><p>Susan y Caspian estaban en una cita en un restauran elegante ya que al rey le estaba funcionando los negocios y con lo del proyecto la empresa iba para arriba.<p>

-Así que eres muy bueno en los negocios –decía Susan mirándolo tiernamente.

-Es que soy muy bueno en los cálculos –decía Caspian seduciéndola con una mirada que derretía a Susan.

Caspian se acerco para darle un beso mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba su pierna mientras Susan se reia a causa de las cosquillas que le provocaba, de repente se escucho que alguien dijo el nombre de Caspian, los dos voltearon y observaron a una joven con un gran abrigo.

-¿Evelyn? –dijo Susan para si misma.

-Hola Caspian y… ¿Susan? –dijo Evelyn sorprendida al ver a Caspian con su acompañante.

-Hola –levantándose para saludarla -¿se conocen? –pregunto confundido Caspian

-Si –respondió Susan mirando desafiante a Evelyn

-Así que Susan Pevensie es la joven de la que platicas tanto ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo? –dijo aun sorprendida

-¿Y de donde conoces a Caspian? –pregunto Susan curiosa

-Trabajamos juntos en un proyecto –mirando a Caspian quien se puso un poco nervioso –y ¿Edward como esta? Me contaron que viajo a América –comentando algo que Susan sintió como ofensa

-Así es, mis últimos informes de él, es que ya se caso –respondiendo a la indirecta

-Hasta que llego alguien que lo atrapo –sin dejar de mirar a Caspian haciendo que Susan se pusiera celosa.

-Bueno yo me retiro para no interrumpirlos –empezando a caminar pero se detuvo en seco y se regreso –una última cosa mi padre me dijo que te recordara sobre la fiesta de jardín a las afueras de Londres, recuerda que tienes permiso de llevar a alguien de tu familia –mirando a Susan desafiándola

-Claro te respondo mañana te parece –respondió Caspian quien pagaba la cuenta para irse del restaurant.

Cuando salieron Susan exploto todo lo que quería decir a Caspian justo subiéndose al automóvil.

-¿CUÁNDO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE TRABAJAS CON ESA… FINÍSIMA PERSONA? –conteniéndose a las palabras que tenía en su mente

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto Caspian confundido

-¡No estoy celosa, ella es peor que su hermana, no te das cuenta como te mira! –exclamo molesta Susan

-Susan cálmate solo somos compañeros de trabajo –mirándola asustado por la reacción –y además yo también debería saber ¿Quién es Edward? No solo yo tengo secretitos –dijo Caspian algo molesto

-Edward fue… fue mi novio hasta que ella apareció contento –respondió Susan mirándolo a los ojos

-Y así me lo dices tan simple –dijo Caspian ya molesto

-Y como piensas que te lo diga solo te puedo decir que no es importante –mirándolo preocupada –no quiero que estés mucho tiempo con Evelyn por favor Caspian, se lo que te digo –abrazándolo con ternura a lo que Caspian respondió con un beso dejándole ver que no se preocupara ya que la amaba a ella.

* * *

><p>Rilian había salido con Eustace y Edmund pero no lograba estar contento y menos después de lo que se entero de Lucy, sus invitados al verlo tan apagado mejor decidieron regresar a casa, por lo que el dueño del auto fue generoso dejarlos en la puerta de su casa ya que comenzaba a llover.<p>

Justo en el momento que Edmund bajaba corriendo del auto dos personas arribaban también a la casa, era Lucy con un joven quien la dejo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios por lo que Rilian arranco el auto para retirarse rápidamente ya que los celos empezaron a embargarlo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Llego hasta una cuadra antes de su casa, sentía como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su automóvil pero más sentía los golpes que su corazón le daba, la había perdido, pero en realidad se daría por vencido.

**La vida no es vida sin amar de verdad**

**yo no quise fallarte, no quise alejarme**

**El amor no es un juego, me quemo en el fuego por ti**

Ahora Rilian se sentía que su vida era solo eso vida pero que no tenía algo por que luchar ya que quien lo cambio, quien lo amo por primera vez en verdad, la estaba perdiendo, estaba a punto de que ella se esfumara de su vida.

Ella deposito toda su confianza en él y le fallo y lo sabía, recordaba aquellas veces que lo había salvado de la vida que según él era la mejor pero nunca supo que la mejor fue cuando la conoció en aquella vieja casa.

**Me miro al espejo me ahoga el deseo**

**y extraño tus ojos, extraño tu voz**

**y se rompe en pedazos**

**Mi alma que muere sin ti**

Salió del auto ya que no se podía dar por vencido, no quería que lo olvidara, no estaría dispuesto a perderla, extrañaba sus besos, su piel, su mirada tierna con que cada día lo recibía, extrañaba su aroma delicioso que lo que quería era comerla pero ahora por un error ya no era suya.

Caminaba por las calles, sus ropas estaban empapadas por la lluvia, se detuvo en aquella pequeña casa donde vivía la reina que lo hizo cambiar, toco lentamente la puerta fue ella quien abrió, mirándolo extrañada por su presencia ya que solo lo veía como el hermano de las parejas de sus hermanos.

**Y lo siento, perdí una parte de mi**

**Perdí una parte de ti y lo cierto**

**Que en este momento aprendí**

**De mi error aprendí**

**Y lo siento, si nunca pude creer**

**Si nunca pude entender que no hay luna**

**Ni el cielo es cielo sin ti**

**Ya no soy el hombre que fui**

-Hola –saludando risueña –buscas a alguno de mis hermanos o a mi primo –pregunto delicadamente

-Te busco a ti –respondió él dejando sorprendida a Lucy

-Dime, en que te puedo ayudar –dijo Lucy

-Necesito que me recuerdes –Lucy lo miro extrañada –lo siento fui un idiota, que no supo valorarte pero no quiero ser un fantasma en tu vida, no se porque no me recuerdas –ella abrió la boca para decir algo –déjame terminar… fui un niño arrogante antes de conocerte y quise regresar un poco a mi vida pero te herí demasiado y hasta hoy lo comprendí –dijo Rilian quien tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, tomándole lentamente la mano.

-Me estas asustando –exclamo Lucy retirando la mano rápidamente

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese dije si ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí? –mirándola fijamente haciendo que Lucy se sintiera incomoda.

-No tengo por qué responder eso y además tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me disculpas –dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

**Recuerdo las noches que juntos pasamos**

**Volando en sueños que tanto planeamos**

**Promesas colgadas que nunca supe cumplir**

**No pude cumplir**

Rilian se quedo mirándola, sabía que algo le recodaba el dije y como aquella vez la alcanzo, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, dejándola tan cerca que recodo cada día que paso con ella en aquella pradera donde le entrego ese dije, donde le dijo esas dos palabras que ella solamente podía hacer que las dijera desde su corazón.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió Lucy tratando de zafarse.

-No, se que te prometí nunca hacerte daño, pero por favor te lo suplico, recuérdame –dijo Rilian haciendo caso omiso de lo que Lucy decía.

-¡Suéltame o le llamo a mis hermanos! –amenazaba Lucy, Rilian la soltó inmediatamente

-TE AMO –grito dejando a Lucy asustada –no me importa cómo me recuerdes solo necesito que lo hagas.

-¡PETER! ¡EDMUND! –grito asustada Lucy a sus hermanos que rápidamente llegaron viendo como Rilian estaba desecho por como lo miraba ella, como un extraño.

**[Coro]**

**Y lo siento, perdí una parte de mí**

**Perdí una parte de ti y lo cierto**

**Que en este momento aprendí**

**De mi error aprendí**

**Y lo siento, si nunca pude creer**

**Si nunca pude entender que no hay luna**

**Ni el cielo es cielo sin ti**

**Ya no soy el hombre que fui**

-Es mejor que te vayas Rilian, no te estés haciendo daño –sugirió Peter

Rilian suspiro pero era verdad Lucy no lo recordaba y no creía que lo recodaría, así que con la cabeza agachada, sin ver a los demás y solo dando una última mirada al amor.

Rilian salió olvidando un pequeño pedazo de papel mojado que había escrito aquella vez que le pedía perdón.

Lucy tomo aquel pedazo mojado con las letras corridas pero aun legible, al leerlo sintió como su corazón se hizo pequeño, recordando aquella tarde en la casa de Rilian, fue como un golpe de recuerdos paso por su memoria, recodo como miro a Rilian cuando lo descubrió, como lo amaba, recordó porque cada vez que leía aquel dije su corazón se elevaba, sin importarle que sus hermanos le gritasen, salió disparada para alcanzar al príncipe.

**Tanta lluvia, un diluvio sobre mí**

**y en silencio yo pensando solo en ti**

Rilian caminaba con lágrimas en sus ojos pero le dolía, ahora si estaba sufriendo de verdad por sus errores, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en ese momento escucho su nombre, cuando volteo y vio quien era su sonrisa se dibujo en su cara corriendo a abrazarla y besarla, al principio ese beso fue rechazado pero después se convirtió en algo que necesitaban, que por un error se les fue arrebatado, pero aire hacía falta y fue donde Lucy le propino una cachetada dejando desconcertado a Rilian.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –exclamo Rilian sorprendido pero sin borrarse la sonrisa.

-Porque eres un tonto Rilian, hiciste que mi mente te borrara junto con Narnia, hiciste que empezara a salir con un idiota, pero no puedo dejarte de amar, siempre que te veía sentía algo pero no podía saber que era solo que era algo agridulce porque me dolía –besándolo nuevamente –pero aun teniendo un momento horrible… siempre tengo muchos hermosos para recordarte mi príncipe

-Te amo y sabes que solo tú puedes –sonriendo feliz –ya no te prometo nada, solo vivir para ti.

Los besos era uno tras otro llenos de amor, ternura y pasión, los dos estaban empapados bajo la lluvia pero fue una reconciliación más tierna que alguien haya visto, Rilian invito a la casa a Lucy para que se secara a la luz de la chimenea, donde se quedaron abrazados, dormidos en brazos de Morfeo y del amor puro.

* * *

><p>wow a ver si no me pase<p>

jajaj bueno como sea espero que les guste

nos vemos

bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24<strong>

**AMOR A PRUEBA.**

_**(Londres)**_

Después de una semana completa desde que Lucy y Rilian habían regresado al parecer la paz había regresado a Londres, también los Pevensie recibieron noticias de su padre quien les decía que estaba en algún tipo de campamento y que se encontraba bien.

Fueron noticias buenas toda la semana, la vida al parecer se había normalizado pero a veces se cree que se tiene demasiada felicidad y se empieza a poner a prueba, hasta donde estaríamos dispuestos a llegar con tal de tener más poder y vengarse de una antigua rival. Eso era lo que pensaba Evelyn, su mente estaba dirigida hacia Caspian y estaba decidida a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, ya era rica, famosa, popular solo le faltaba tener el joven más rico y guapo y ese era el rey de Narnia.

Esa tarde Caspian se quedo hasta tarde en su oficina junto con Evelyn trabajando del proyecto que tenía un camino de éxito, ella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras trabajaba era tan atractivo como podía ser que su rival, Susan Pevensie fuera su novia, no era creíble para ella, por lo que empezó un juego con preguntas comprometedoras.

-Y dime –Caspian volteaba a verla -¿Cuánto llevas con Susan? –pregunto Evelyn mientras curioseaba las figurillas que tenia Caspian en el escritorio.

-Ehm! Un buen tiempo ¿Por qué? –respondió extrañado a la pregunta.

-Solo era una pregunta –mirándolo coquetamente –solo estoy celosa porque ella tiene al joven más guapo y yo no –poniendo la cara triste haciendo que Caspian sonriera al verla.

-Pero que dices tú eres muy bella y cualquier chico quiere estar contigo –respondió tranquilamente Caspian haciendo a un lado el trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero yo solo quiero tener a uno –mirándolo fijamente –pero ya está ocupado.

-A mí también me gustas Evelyn pero… -volviendo al trabajo –tengo novia y la amo –respondió Caspian.

-Pero eso no te impide tener a alguien mas –mordiéndose el labio inferior seximente causando algo en Caspian que no podía controlar.

Evelyn se levanto y dio la vuelta al escritorio y son pedir permiso se sentó en las piernas de Caspian, mirándolo a los ojos –Yo estaría dispuesta a ser alguien más –dijo decidida.

-Alguien una vez me dijo que no quería un espacio tan pequeño –señalando la oficina –porque es lo único que puedo ofrecer como secreto –dijo Caspian coquetamente.

-Yo no te pido mucho, no te preocupes –acercando más su cara a la de él –no me importa compartirte mientras seas mío –mirándolo fijamente –porque no me besas, esto será un secreto.

Caspian obedeció a la tentativa que se le presentaba empezando a besarla lentamente paso de la boca al cuello, haciendo que Evelyn se estremeciera mientras sonreía ya que su plan había funcionado y ahora solo tendría que seguir el juego.

* * *

><p>Rilian tenía mucha tarea por lo que se quedo en la sala a la luz de la chimenea, pero fue tanto el agotamiento que se quedo dormido en un sillón con un montón de libros arriba de él.<p>

Caspian llego a la casa demasiado tarde, era la madrugada casi estaba por amanecer faltaban unas dos horas por más que no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás se topo con Rilian en la sala quien al escucharlo se despertó mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunto confundido Rilian

-Si es que… se me junto el trabajo –inventándose una escusa rápidamente

-Me imagino –respondió convencido Rilian

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –pregunto Caspian para cambiar de tema

-Me quede dormido estudiando, tengo exámenes y una entrega de trabajos –empezando a recoger sus cosas –pero creo ya me voy a preparar para irme a la escuela voy a pasar por Edmund y Lucy

-Te acompaño quiero darle una sorpresa a Susan, me voy a llevar el chofer –dijo pensativo Caspian por lo que Rilian le extraño la actitud de su padre pero supuso que era porque últimamente no había estado en casa.

Los dos se fueron a descansar un poco para poder seguir con sus actividades aunque Caspian se sentía culpable no sabía porque no le dolía tanto haber engañado a Susan.

* * *

><p>Paso unas cuantas semanas más Caspian seguía con Evelyn la veía en el trabajo o a veces se inventaba cosas que no existían para verla, con Susan solo llegaba a la rutina, había cambiado pero trataba de ser el mismo ante los que conocía.<p>

Ese día estaban todos junto con los Pevensie en una comida en el jardín de la gran mansión, intentando ponerse de acuerdo ya que querían salir a un paseo un fin de semana para distraerse de la escuela y de la guerra.

-Yo digo que salgamos de Londres –proponía Edmund emocionado

-Te apoyo mi vida –comentaba Ingrid

-Está bien, cerca de aquí hay una villa muy elegante podríamos ir unos días ¿Qué les parece? –preguntaba la señora Pevensie a lo que todos respondieron favorablemente

-Entonces nos podríamos ir saliendo de la escuela el miércoles y regresar el domingo –propuso Rilian

-Podría ser ¿y tú qué opinas Caspian? –pregunto Peter al ver que casi no se interesaba en la plática.

-Yo no puedo ir chicos, tengo que salir fuera durante esa semana con los inversionistas salió un nuevo proyecto y pues necesito ir –explicaba Caspian mirando tristemente a Susan

-¿No vas a ir conmigo? –pregunto Susan ofendida

-Me encantaría ir pero es importante, entiendes –sonriendo –pero no te preocupes si me desocupo me dicen donde queda y yo voy después ¿Qué te parece? –proponía Caspian a Susan convenciéndola

-Entonces yo hago las reservaciones –dijo Helen la señora Pevensie.

Paso rápidamente los días todos estaban emocionados por salir, Caspian ya tenía dos días que había partido pero lo que nadie imaginaba es que todo era una mentira para salir con Ingrid a un paseo fuera en las playas.

* * *

><p>Llego el gran día de partir, al llegar a la villa se podía observar unos grandes jardines, parecía una gran mansión, se repartieron las habitaciones quedando Peter y Liliandil juntos Helen, Ingrid y el pequeño Francesco, Edmund y Rilian mientras Susan y Lucy quedaron juntas.<p>

Habían pasado dos días apenas y se la estaban pasando muy bien, ya que están disfrutando mucho, ese día iban a comer juntos como siempre mientras Rilian buscaba a Susan quien estaba leyendo un libro muy entretenida.

-Hasta que te encontré –exclamaba Rilian

-Le dije a Edmund que me tardaría –se quejaba Susan por interrumpirla

-Lo siento, ya ves como es tu madre –dijo tímidamente Rilian

-No te preocupes… vamos –dijo Susan mientras guardaba su libro.

Susan y Rilian iban tan entretenidos platicando sobre cosas de Narnia, al pasar por un pasillo se toparon con una jovencitas muy bellas pero lo que más se le hizo extraño fue que nombraran a Caspian.

-Si como te decía Caroline, acabo de llegar de la fiesta que ofreció Evelyn –comento una chica de baja estatura a la otra más alta

-Se rumora que ahora si tiene suerte, el joven que es su novio es muy guapo –respondía la chica más alta

-Es uno de los millonarios de Londres y poderoso, creo se llama Caspian –dijo la más bajita

Susan al escuchar el nombre se devolvió junto con Rilian necesitaban preguntar.

-Disculpen señoritas –las dos voltearon a verlo extrañadas –escuche el nombre de mi hermano Caspian

-Si ¿Por qué? –preguntaba la chica alta a Rilian

-No me digas que tú eres el hermano de él porque si te creo –exclamaba emocionada la chica bajita

-Sí, mi nombre es Rilian, no es porque me quiera entrometer en sus asuntos solo que, no he sabido mucho de mi hermano –mintiendo -¿Dónde me dijeron que se encuentra? –preguntaba mirando a Susan nervioso a la respuesta

-Claro, lo vimos en la fiesta de Evelyn Kyle, donde lo presento como su novio –Susan al escuchar eso parecía que le había caído un balde de agua congelada –si lo hubieras visto no se separo de ella en toda la noche, se ve que quiere mucho a Evelyn…

Rilian volteo a ver a Susan quien estaba a punto de llorar pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte.

-Gracias chicas por la información –dijo Rilian rápidamente ya que Susan no soporto y salió caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia su habitación.

Rilian corría detrás de Susan, la alcanzo justo antes de que ella entrara a su habitación la tomo de la mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Susan –decía Rilian al verla

-Déjame necesito estar sola –respondía Susan tristemente, soltándose de Rilian para entrar a su habitación.

Llegando hasta su maleta para sacar una foto que tenia con Caspian, la tomo y con el coraje que sentía la rompió por la mitad, sentía que su pecho se quemaba, había confiado ciegamente en él, se acostó en la cama abrazando a una almohada para llorar, sentía que se estaba debilitando, las lágrimas solo recorrían su cara pero sin aliviar aquel dolor que sentía.

* * *

><p>no se que decir sigan<p>

en la espera


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

**P.D.** La canción creo le quedo como anillo al dedo es la Taylor Swift se llama _"White horse"_ de hecho si ven el video original tome las dos últimas frases porque me fascinan.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25<strong>

**TE AMO PERO…**

_**(Londres)**_

Rilian se quedo preocupado por Susan ya que después de lo que se había enterado hasta él estaba aun en shock, mejor decidió ir con Lucy ya que ella sabría como calmar a su hermana, por suerte se la encontró cerca de la habitación.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Los estamos esperando ¿Y Susan, donde esta? –preguntaba Susan al ver la cara de susto de Rilian

-En su habitación –Lucy lo miro extrañada –paso algo –decía preocupado Rilian

-¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando –preguntaba asustada Lucy

-Ehm!... como te lo digo –pronunciaba nervioso

-No me digas que otra vez me estas engañando porque… -empezaba a decir Lucy

-Ahora no fui yo –dijo Rilian

-Entonces ¿Quién fue? –preguntaba curiosa con una sonrisa

-Mi padre –Lucy lo miraba fijamente –veníamos por un pasillo y escuchamos que el gran Rey de Narnia no se encontraba donde dijo, si no con su amante Evelyn –explicaba rápidamente Caspian

-¿QUÉ? –exclamo Lucy sorprendida

-Sí y pues tu hermana ahorita se encuentra… ya sabes, creo que necesitas hablar con ella –sugería Rilian

-Entonces acompáñame –Rilian hizo gesto donde no estaba de acuerdo –aunque tú no hables, deja veo como esta, pobre ha de estar desecha –decía Lucy preocupada.

Lucy y Rilian entraron a la habitación lentamente, observaron a Susan acostada en la cama apretando una almohada llorando, la más pequeña de los Pevensie se acerco lentamente.

-Susan –le llamo

-Ya dije que en un momento voy –respondía Susan sin voltear a ver a Lucy

Lucy ya no quiso decirle nada ya que sabía como era de orgullosa, observo que en el piso estaban tirados pedazos de fotografía, los levanto y observo que eran donde estaba con Caspian.

Susan se levanto de la cama ignorando que Lucy y Rilian estaban en la habitación, rápidamente llego al tocador para arreglarse dejando anonadados con su reacción a sus espectadores.

-Susan, ya me conto todo Rilian –dijo Lucy haciendo que Susan de nuevo recordara y volviera a llorar, al verla fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

-Me engaño, Lucy… me engaño –decía Susan entre sollozos, Lucy volteo a ver a Rilian indicándole que las dejara solas.

Susan se separo de su hermana, sentía tristeza, desesperación, furia, tantos sentimientos encontrados, observo la pulsera donde tenía el dije, lo trato de arrancar pero lo único que logro fue hacerse daño en la mano.

-¡SUSAN, CALMATE! –Exigía Lucy a su hermana al verla fuera de sí –necesitas calmarte, se que te sientes mal pero te estás haciendo daño –mientras traía un pañuelo para ponérselo en la herida de la mano.

-Ahora Evelyn si me arranco el corazón, me la hizo de nuevo pero ahora si me duele –decía Susan sentada en el suelo mientras Lucy le curaba la pequeña herida.

De repente se escucho que la puerta se abría, eran sus hermanos, su madre y Liliandil, quien al verla lo mal que estaba, no quisieron decir nada solo la abrazaron dejando que se tranquilizaba.

* * *

><p>Caspian estaba en la habitación observando las fotografías de Evelyn con su familia, se la estaba pasando muy bien con ella, pero no dejaba de pensar en Susan en ese momento recordaba los momentos que habían pasado, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.<p>

De repente alguien le tapo los ojos era aquella mujer que lo hizo caer en la tentación.

-Hola mi amor ¿Qué piensas? –preguntaba curiosa Evelyn

-Nada solo observaba las fotografías… -respondía Caspian sin quitar la mirada de las fotografías.

-No será que estas pensando en ella –dijo Evelyn

-Mañana regresamos… -cambiando de tema –tengo mucho trabajo, pero creo que debo ir a la villa donde se encuentran ellos –dijo Caspian

-Creo ya entendí jamás dejas de pensar en ella –suspirando –mejor cambiamos de tema tienes razón, es nuestra última noche y tenemos que divertirnos –decía mientras lo besaba.

* * *

><p>Susan se sentía mal porque por la actitud que tenia se tuvieron que regresar pero le era imposible sentirse mejor ya que le dolía y más porque les dijo a todos que en cuanto llegara Caspian ella era la que tenía que decirle, aunque Peter y Edmund estuvieron en desacuerdo porque ellos querían ser los primeros en "hablar" con él.<p>

Caspian llego a su casa pensando que estaba solo pero se encontró con su hijo quien estaba acostado en un sillón muy relajado, sorprendiéndose al verlo.

Rilian en cuanto lo vio quería reclamar cosas pero trato de ser fuerte y hacer lo que Susan había pedido a todos.

-¿Qué no regresarían mañana? –pregunto Caspian sorprendido.

-Sí pero Susan se puso un poco mal –respondía Rilian un poco molesto

-Pero ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Como esta? –preguntaba Caspian asustado y preocupado a la vez por lo que le habían contestado.

-No sé cómo se encuentre, pero creo sigue un poco mal –mirándolo fijamente –yo creo que necesitas ir a verla, es urgente –comento Rilian mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Caspian se alisto rápido para ir a ver a Susan ya que se quedo preocupado, al llegar a la casa de los Pevensie se encontró que solo se encontraba Lucy y su novia, pero noto algo raro ya que la menor de los reyes lo miro con enojo.<p>

Cuando llego a la habitación abrió lentamente la puerta y lo primero que observo fue a Susan cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, rápidamente fue para investigar que le había pasado ya que nadie pudo decirle.

-Susan mi vida ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto preocupado Caspian

Susan volteo lentamente para observarlo y respondiendo con una pregunta -¿Qué hiciste en tu viaje? –mirándolo fijamente

-¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañado

-No entendiste la pregunta –limpiándose las lágrimas –disculpa me equivoque ¿Cómo te la pasaste con Evelyn? –dijo con tono enojado dejando a Caspian anonadado.

**Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel<br>Comes out just when you need it to  
>As I paced back and forth all this time<br>Cause I honestly believed in you  
>Holding on<br>The days drag on  
>Stupid girl,<br>I should have known, I should have known  
><strong>

Susan lo miraba fijamente, observando cómo se separo de ella lentamente ya que Caspian sabía que lo descubrió, ella no entendía como podía haber confiado en él cuando le prometió jamás volverla a dañar, ella creyó en él.

Ahora le dolía saber que todo ese tiempo le había mentido, lo debió haber intuido desde que supo que Evelyn estaba trabajando con Caspian.

-Creo que no hay forma de decir lo siento –dijo tristemente Caspian

-Confié en ti –dijo Susan levantándose para quedar frente a él.

**[Chorus]  
>I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
>Lead her up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you  
>And your white horse, to come around<br>**

Caspian la miraba con arrepentimiento pero sabía que eso no le funcionaría ya que Susan estaba demasiado enojada y tenía toda la razón para ponerse así ya que él le había fallado.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? Me fallaste, solo dime ¿Cómo un rey que era el más correcto, inteligente y gallardo callo en los brazos de una trepadora? –Dijo Susan mientras Caspian solo miraba tristemente –mírame, me estoy deshaciendo por dentro pero ya me di cuenta que no soy la única que besas, mimas, adoras, ni siquiera ya creo que me ames como lo dices

-Discúlpame Susan pero si te amo –respondió ofendió Caspian al comentario

-¡NO ES VERDAD! Cuando amas a una persona no la engañas y tú lo hiciste –respondió Susan con coraje.

**Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>And never really had a chance  
>I had so many dreams<br>About you and me  
>Happy endings<br>Now I know  
>[Chorus]<br>I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This isn't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now it's too late for you<br>And your white horse, to come around  
><strong>

En ese momento Caspian hubiera deseado poder viajar en el tiempo y no cometer lo que hizo pero era demasiado tarde, Susan lo miraba con coraje los ojos de enamorada que siempre le mostraba, no tenían ningún pretexto como para decirle que no era verdad, sentía que la había perdido.

-Sabes Caspian cuantos sueños tenia contigo –decía Susan llegando hasta su buro donde tenía la fotografía de los dos –pensaba que mi mundo había cambiado, pero tú destruiste todo lo que estaba construido, cuando estuve en Narnia de nuevo yo me opuse a una relación porque no quería ser tu amante –mirándolo enojada –te lo dije muchas veces pero tú no lo entendías pero claro se te presenta la oportunidad en este mundo y lo primero que haces.

-Susan no puedo decirte que te puedo explicar porque sería mentira, pero lo que no es mentira es que Te amo –decía Caspian cabizbajo

-Por eso no puedo comprender porque me engañaste, si me amas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba desesperada Susan.

Caspian se quedo pensando pero no encontraba respuesta para decirle.

**And there you are on your knees,  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry  
><strong>

Susan jamás se imagino lo que estaba a punto de decir y hacer, Caspian por su parte se sentía el ser más idiota del mundo ya que estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida, por lo que no pudo más y se arrodillo frente a ella en modo de perdón.

-Levántate no tienes que humillarte de esa manera –dijo Susan desviándole la mirada.

-Susan perdóname, sé que no es la forma de decirte pero te amo y no creo que pueda sobrevivir sin ti, olvidemos esto y empecemos desde cero –decía Caspian mirándola tiernamente –sé que esto no tiene justificación pero por favor perdóname TE AMO

-Tú crees que esto es fácil para mí, cuando pensaba que estabas trabajando y mientras estabas… pero si se una cosa nunca la besaras igual que a mí, nunca le harás el amor como a mí, jamás la amaras porque siempre estaré en tu pensamiento –exclamaba Susan dándole la espalda.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<br>And it's too late for you and your white horse  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<br>Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late  
>To catch me now<strong>

Caspian al no tener respuesta se levanto, tomo a Susan por los hombros y la miro fijamente, se acerco lentamente y la beso, hubo una respuesta pero él la sintió muy lejos.

-¿Me amas? –pregunto muy serio Caspian a Susan.

-Más de lo que te imaginas –respondió firme Susan.

-Crees que tenga otra oportunidad –decía Caspian sínicamente

Susan lo miro fijamente y con el dolor de su corazón respondió con firmeza –No, lo siento

-Ya entendí… -limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

Caspian empezó a caminar hacia la puerta estaba soltando su corazón por un estúpido error, antes de salir la miro y comprendió que era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, agacho la mirada y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo –Gracias por amarme… Te amo.

Susan al escuchar la puerta cerrarse ya no pudo más con lo que sentía, llego a la cama y se tumbo para poder llorar ya que tuvo que ser fuerte para decir no al final, lo amaba pero no podía dar otra oportunidad había sufrido demasiado por él que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando en una guerra que sabía la tenia perdida.

* * *

><p>GRacias por seguirme<p>

espero ya casi finalizar el fic

nos vemos


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 26<strong>

**LA VENGANZA ES DULCE**

_**(Londres)**_

Paso una semana desde que Caspian termino con Susan, había evitado a Evelyn tanto que esta se enojo con él pero la situación lo estaba matando perdió al amor de su vida por una estupidez que él solito provoco.

Ese día se encontraba en el despacho en su casa ya que no deseaba ir a la oficina, tenía en sus manos una fotografía donde estaba con Susan la misma que ella había roto pero él la había pegado, de repente entro su hijo.

-Se siente feo verdad –comento sarcásticamente Rilian a su padre

-No sabes de lo que hablas –respondió Caspian un poco molesto al comentario

-Como duele perder a la persona que amas por una aventura –Caspian lo miro ofendido –ahora dime donde quedo el hombre gallardo, honesto, respetable que regaña a su hijo cuando engaña a las mujeres –dijo Rilian reclamándole

-Rilian no quiero discutir contigo –ordeno Caspian

-No es lo mismo decir que hacer, cuantas veces escuche "Rilian ¿Por qué lo haces?" –imitando la voz de su padre –"Rilian eres el príncipe, donde quedaron tus valores" Rilian esto, Rilian aquello… –mirándolo fijamente

-¡BASTA! –exclamo enojado Caspian dando un puñetazo al escritorio

-NO padre, discúlpame pero no… cuantas veces te escuche decir "Te amo" mientras estabas frente al retrato de la reina Susan mientras mi madre se deshacía porque tu no la amabas como a ella –estaba furioso y necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía –cuanto tiempo me mentiste, "yo he amado solo a una persona"…. Que mentiroso eres –dijo con orgullo herido Rilian.

-Tú no tienes la suficiente autoridad para venir a decir una sarta de estupideces que también cometiste o dime ¿Por qué Lucy perdió la memoria? Dime si tan hombre eres –ordeno autoritariamente Caspian a su hijo

-Yo admito que me equivoque pero lo aprendí del más grande maestro que tengo… mi padre –pronunciaba decepcionado Rilian

Caspian se quedo sin palabras ante el comentario de Rilian ya que sabía que era verdad y también sentía que no podía reclamar nada.

-Wow! El hombre que juraba amar a la reina Susan, que necesitaba tenerla porque sin ella no podía vivir ¿Dónde quedo? Por una maldita aventura perdiste el amor de una mujer que te amaba –decía enojado Rilian mientras Caspian tenía la mirada fulmínate de coraje.

-Yo la amo y eso no se lo escondo a nadie pero soy humano y cometo errores –dijo Caspian quien sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje.

-¿QUÉ LA AMAS? –Pronuncio sarcásticamente –si la amaras no la hubieras engañado, si hubieras visto sus ojos como se les esfumo la alegría al escuchar que estabas con "Evelyn"… -no termino porque su padre le había propinado un puñetazo

-¡CÁLLATE Y DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO LA AMO! PORQUE SI NO MAL RECUERDO A TI TE VIERON –exclamo furioso Caspian quien sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de furia y odio.

-Como te admiro padre –escupiendo sangre –la verdad duele tu me dijiste muchas veces… pero entre los dos existe una diferencia, yo si tuve los pantalones para enfrentar las consecuencias tú eres un cobarde que se escuda detrás de las paredes y de su caballerosidad –caminando hacia la puerta –otra cosa, Susan está saliendo con otro que se llama Robert –termino de decirlo y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando espantada a su madre quien en ese momento pasaba por ahí y lo miro con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¿QUÉ TE PASO, RILIAN? –exclamo espantada al verlo con sangre

-No te preocupes madre –quien se acerco rápidamente con un pañuelo para detener la sangre –creo que mi padre no soporto la verdad –explicaba Rilian

-No me digas que tu padre te hizo esto –dijo Liliandil quien no soporto el coraje y entro al despacho.

Cuando la miro Caspian enojada solo la ignoro pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Liliandil le propino tremenda cachetada que lo dejo anonadado sin saber que responder.

-Discúlpeme su majestad –mirándolo fijamente –a mi hijo no le vuelva a poner el dedo encima –dijo Liliandil en tono de amenaza y después se fue para curar a Rilian mientras Caspian se quedo sin habla por lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaban Caspian volvió a ver a Evelyn quien hizo las paces, era fin de semana y Liliandil hizo una fiesta para conmemorar una fecha muy especial, el cumpleaños de su hijo claro que en ese momento se hacía pasar por su hermana.<p>

Susan se convirtió en una mujer fría, arrogante y egoísta con sus sentimientos y sobre todo hacia los hombres, volvió a ser aquella que solo le importaba tener novio y ser aclamado por todos. Lucy estaba preocupada por la actitud que había tomado su hermana ya que sentía que entre más pasaba el tiempo más la perdía.

Liliandil invito a todos los Pevensie a la fiesta de Rilian, pero al llegar se encontraron con dos sorpresas que Caspian llevaba de pareja a Evelyn y Susan no se iba a quedar atrás por lo que llevo a un joven muy apuesto, rico, que tenía una posición muy alta en el ejercito.

-Hola Susan, que no me vas a felicitar –decía Rilian al verla entrando.

-Claro que si –acercándose para abrazarlo –felicidades pequeño príncipe –dijo sonriente Susan

-Y se puede saber quien ese el caballero que acompaña a esta hermosa dama –decía Rilian extrañado al ver a un joven vestido de militar al lado de Susan.

-Perdón, el es David Barret un viejo amigo de la infancia de Peter y mío –explicaba Susan mientras Rilian estrechaba la mano de aquel caballero.

-Mucho gusto Rilian Rumsfyld –respondió sonriente

Rilian sin querer se puso nervioso ya que en seguida de Susan llego Evelyn quien al ver quién era el acompañante de la antigua reina no pudo detener su comentario.

-Veo que no pierdes tú tiempo, querida Susan –comento sarcásticamente Evelyn

-Ni tú has perdido el toque –respondió fríamente Susan haciendo que Evelyn se retirara casi sacando humo por las orejas.

Al empezar la fiesta todos se reían y divertían mientras Caspian no despegaba los ojos de acompañante de su ex novia ya que la trataba como una dama y además la miraba de forma extraña, se estaba muriendo de celos, Evelyn por más trataba de llamar su atención no lo lograba.

-Mi vida ya te dijo mi padre sobre los nuevos inversionistas –comento Evelyn para que Caspian se interesara en ella.

-Después hablo con tu padre –respondió sin poner atención ya que en ese momento Susan se levanto con su acompañante y se lo llevo de la mano hacia dentro de la casa.

Sin importarle la presencia de Evelyn, Caspian se levanto no soporto más los celos y se fue tras de Susan, empezó buscándola como loco por toda la casa hasta que la encontró abrazada besándose muy apasionadamente con David, escondidos en la cocina donde nadie los encontraría.

Eso no lo podía permitir, estaba muerto de celos, le hervía la sangre, sus ojos si fueran bombas ya hubieran explotado, llego hasta ellos, los separo bruscamente dejando extrañado al joven pero con los ojos que tenia Caspian se fue huyendo dejándolos solos.

Susan al ver la situación soltó una risita burlona caminado hacia la entrada pero Caspian fue mucho más rápido y le tapo la salida.

-Me permite salir su majestad –pronuncio Susan cortésmente

-No –respondió Caspian con tono molesto

-Con permiso me tengo que retirar como corrió a mi novio tengo que ir a ver si está bien –decía Susan fríamente mirándolo fijamente.

-Permiso denegado su majestad porque usted es mía –dijo Caspian con tono autoritario

-Yo no soy de nadie Rey Caspian –respondió tranquilamente Susan haciendo que Caspian perdiera la cordura.

-Ya me di cuenta después de que besabas a ese tipo como salvaje –desafiándola

-Creo que no es la primera vez que me beso así, recuerda –sin dejar de mirarlo

-Valla si ha cambiado Reina Susan, primero Robert, después William y ahora David no pierde el tiempo –decía fríamente Caspian

-Veo que está muy bien informado, creo que también lo debería hacer con su novia Evelyn, le recomiendo –decía tranquilamente Susan mientras disfrutaba como Caspian se estaba ahogando de coraje.

-Susan ya estés jugando conmigo, acepto mi error lo estoy pagando muy caro cada semana me entero que sales con alguien diferente –decía Caspian lleno de furia.

-Y luego a ti que te molesta es mi vida y por si no te has dado cuenta soy libre y no le debo explicaciones a nadie, así que con permiso –dijo tajantemente tratando de salir

-¿Quién eres tú? No eres la persona que conocí –dijo decepcionado Caspian

-A quien querías ver a la ingenua que se entrego a ti o la estúpida que te creyó mientras te revolcabas con otra, creíste que me la iba a pasar llorando por ti, tirada en la cama, sin comer, no en esto me convertí y lo siento mucho si no te gusta –dijo Susan dando en la herida dejando a Caspian sorprendido por la actitud arrogante que había tomado, así que sin decir nada la dejo pasar sintiendo ira, decepción, tristeza pero tampoco se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

Caspian de nuevo llego a la fiesta observando a Susan mientras platicaba con su acompañante, no podía creer lo que había pasado, la había perdido pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, estaba desesperado en recuperarla pero tenía que ser inteligente, así que rápidamente fue a su habitación y en lo más profundo del ropero tenía una pequeña caja, la abrió y ahí estaba, regreso a la fiesta y tocando una copa para recuperar la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno quisiera hacer un brindis por Rilian, que es como mi hijo, espero que sigas como eres y no cambies, felicidades –levantando su copa –salud

-¡Salud! –respondieron todos felicitando a Rilian

Caspian solo esperaba el momento quería ver los ojos de Susan cuando pronunciara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si iba a jugar con fuego estaba dispuesto a quemarse con tal de estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida.

-También quiero decir otra cosa –recuperando la atención –quiero decir algo muy importante que hace días he tratado de hacer y porque no esta ocasión tan importante –se arrodillo frente a Evelyn dejándola sorprendida, saco una pequeña caja de madera y la abrió lentamente –Evelyn Kyle ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –dejando a los presentes más que anonadados, Susan lo miraba fijamente para lo que Caspian la miro de reojo y sonrió por la expresión que tenia.

-Claro que si –dijo Evelyn claro que no iba a perder esa oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Solo los grillos se escuchaban porque nadie decía nada, Susan tomo varias copas para tomar valor y decir lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Pues felicidades a los futuros esposos –dijo Susan sarcásticamente mirando a Evelyn quien le sonrió diciendo "te gane"

-Gracias querida Susan –caminando hacia ella –que hermoso anillo pensé que nunca me lo diría –decía Evelyn restregándole en la cara el anillo que alguna vez Caspian se lo enseño diciéndole que solo a ella le pertenecía.

-Cuidado Evelyn ya que tu prometido no es la primera vez que se casa con una mujer que no ama –dijo Susan mirándola fijamente y Caspian solo observaba que su jueguito se estaba saliendo de control.

Liliandil al ver el enfrentamiento rápidamente le dijo a Peter quien también estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hermana, por lo que fue a tratar de controlar la situación.

-Susan ya vámonos –ordenaba Peter tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Si querido Peter creo que tú hermana esta pasada de copas y está empezando a decir ridiculeces –dijo Evelyn sin dejar de mirar a Susan

-Crees que son ridiculeces –mientras Peter la jalaba pero se zafo y se puso frente a Evelyn –la ridiculez es que este señor que tienes al lado tuyo no ha dejado de amarme y esto de casarse y prometerte amor con mi anillo es para recuperarme porque sabe que me fallo y se muere de celos –mirando a Caspian con furia –otra cosa mientras te bese, te haga el amor o te acaricie siempre, escúchame bien SIEMPRE PENSARA EN MI –dijo Susan dejando el orgullo herido de Evelyn porque al voltear a ver a Caspian este solo observaba a una persona que en realidad jamás le ganaría. Susan Pevensie.

* * *

><p>Susan iba súper feliz mientras que su familia no sabía quién era aquella persona que iba a su lado, la joven noble, correcta, niña buena, prudente en ese momento se había convertido en otra totalmente opuesta.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella entro como si nada hubiera pasado ignorando a todos, pasándose hasta su habitación que fue donde la verdadera ella salía desde adentro, le dolía todo lo que pasaba pero había prometido ser fría y fuerte con su corazón destrozado así que no había marcha atrás.

En eso escucho que la perilla de la puerta se movía por lo que rápidamente saco su otra cara, entraron sus hermanos quienes la observaban extraño.

-¿Quién eres, Susan? Porque esta no es mi hermana –dijo tristemente Peter

-Lo siento si no te gusta pero está en realidad soy yo –respondió fríamente Susan

-Si quieres aparentar que no te interesa lo que pasa con Caspian está bien pero no haciendo ese tipo de cosas, todos pensamos que dirías lo que paso con Liliandil y descubrirías a Narnia –exclamo Edmund quien estaba aun con cara asustado ya que desconocía a su hermana.

-Tampoco soy tan estúpida y si me disculpan tengo que salir con mis amigas y David –caminando hacia el tocador para verse en el espejo.

Peter, Edmund y Lucy solo la vieron salir de lo más tranquila posible pero lo que les preocupaba era que la habían perdido y eso no lo permitirían de ninguna forma.

* * *

><p>hice lo mejor que pude<p>

para que Susan se desquitara

y a Caspian todo le salia mal

pero a ver ustedes deciden

nos vemos


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27<strong>

**Simplemente completando **

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy estaba en su cama sobre el pecho de Rilian quien le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente, se encontraban platicando de diversas cosas que le habían acontecido las últimas semanas, ella sobre el cambio de actitud de su hermana y él sobre cómo se estaba comportado su padre y de una reciente pelea.

-Mi padre siempre me exigió sobre mi comportamiento sobre las mujeres –suspirando –y él lo primero que hace… ¿Cómo está Susan? Ya me di cuenta que ha cambiado mucho –dijo Rilian conteniéndose la risa.

-No te burles, me preocupa, ella es muy dura con sí misma y sé que está sufriendo pero no lo dejara ver a menos que este vulnerable como aquel día en la villa –dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Sabes tenemos que dejar que ellos arreglen su vida, mi padre tiene que aprender que perdió algo igual que yo –comentaba Rilian divertido quien en ese momento empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Lucy.

Estaban en plena batalla de cosquillas y almohadas cuando Rilian tomo a Lucy por sorpresa y cayeron juntos de la cama ella sobre él pero aun así se morían de la risa.

-Ya Lucy no sigas, estas algo pesadita y si me dolió el golpe –decía Rilian haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Lo siento pero tu empezaste, como no tengo mi poción para curarte ahora te daré otra cosa –acercándose para besarlo

El beso se intensifico para lo que Rilian rápidamente en un movimiento quedo sobre Lucy, lentamente sus caricias eran más intimas, él desabotono la parte de abajo la blusa de ella para introducir sus manos y acariciar su abdomen haciendo que la joven reina se sintiera intimidada, por lo que al ver el nerviosismo rápidamente se separaron.

-Discúlpame Lucy, me deje llevar –explicaba nervioso Rilian

-No te preocupes –sonrojándose –solo que aun no estoy preparada para dar ese paso, lo siento –pronunciaba cabizbaja Lucy

-Mi vida yo no te estoy presionando –abrazándola dulcemente –Te amo y por supuesto que yo te espero, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, y además yo quiero que sea algo especial –decía Rilian poniéndose frente a ella.

-Te amo –respondió Lucy y lo volvió a besar pero ahora fue más tierno y dulce.

En ese momento que los pequeños tortolos estaban en pleno romance, Susan entro a la habitación por lo que rápidamente se separaron poniéndose nervioso para lo que ella se rio un poco por el momento que estaba pasando.

-Ustedes sigan, yo solo vengo a buscar unas cosas –explicaba Susan rápidamente

-No… yo ya me despidiendo –decía Rilian nervioso tomando sus cosas –nos vemos mañana Lucy, te amo –despidiéndose con otro beso.

Rilian se fue para dejar a las hermanas solas, Susan no iba a desaprovechar en molestar un poco a Lucy.

-Sí que has crecido Lucy –dijo riéndose Susan

Lucy solo hizo una cara de que no era tan gracioso y salió para dejar sola a su hermana quien se dirigió rápidamente al tocador para alistarse y salir.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias semanas Evelyn preparo una fiesta ya que se acercaba la fecha de la boda, fue a visitar a Liliandil y a Ingrid para invitarlas formalmente al evento que tendría muchas personajes importantes mujeres.<p>

Liliandil solo acepto por cortesía pero Ingrid rotundamente dijo que no ya que sabía perfectamente cuál era el objetivo de esas personas ya que una vez fue una de ellas.

Llego la tarde de ese día por lo que decidieron ir a visitar a los Pevensie además el pequeño Francesco quería ver a su papá, al llegar se encontraron que solo en casa se encontraban Lucy y Susan ya que todos los demás estaban en otras actividades.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeño sobrino? –exclamaba Susan al ver a Francesco quien rápidamente le entrego los brazos.

-No se vale yo lo vi primero –se quejaba Lucy al ver a su hermana jugando con su sobrino.

-Ahorita Lucy, además tu lo vez todos los días –respondía Susan mientras el pequeño trataba de quitarle el collar que traía puesto.

-Te ves muy bien de mamá –comento Ingrid a lo cual Susan agacho la mirada ya que le recordó a Caspian y sus planes de ser nuevamente padre –lo siento Susan, discúlpame –dijo al ver la reacción.

-No te preocupes, estaba bien, verdad Francesco –haciéndole caras para que él se riera –es mejor tener sobrinos los consientes más –decía Susan convenciéndose a sí misma.

Ingrid, Liliandil y Lucy se quedaron viendo ya que sabían que aunque tratara de verse fuerte por dentro estaba desecha, Susan al ver las caras mejor fue a entregarle al pequeño a su hermana quien lo recibió con gusto llevándoselo al patio para jugar. Ingrid siguió a Lucy mientras Liliandil y Susan se quedaron solas.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Liliandil a Susan quien la tomo por sorpresa.

-Excelente, mejor que nunca –respondió instantáneamente

-¿Por qué mientes? –Susan la volteo a ver extraño –no me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero –decía Liliandil aclarando el tema.

-No miento, me encuentro perfectamente –decía Susan

-Bueno, solo tú te lo crees, cambiando de tema Evelyn me invito a una fiesta para conmemorar su "boda" pero creo que no iré, Ingrid se negó a venir conmigo ya que solo tienen que ir mujeres si no invitaría a Peter –decía desesperanzada Liliandil para lo que Susan se le ocurrió una idea.

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes, yo te acompaño –decía entusiasmada Susan

-¿Tú? Pero que no recuerdas el último encuentro que tuvieron –negando la propuesta

-Sí pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar –decía suplicante –por favor te aseguro que me dejan entrar ya que Evelyn no pierde la oportunidad para dejar ver que "es mejor que yo" –justificándose Susan

-No me convences y además es una ridícula fiesta solo para decir que se casara con Caspian, no te expongas a eso mejor no voy –tratando de cambiar de tema

-Pues ahora vamos, voy a ir contigo y te lo juro no voy a decir nada, por favor –seguía insistiendo Susan

Liliandil solo la miraba ya que sabía que acabaría mal pero que podía perder –perfecto pero si las cosas se están poniendo feas nos vamos –decía mientras Susan puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Peter no quería dejar salir a Susan cuando se entero a donde iría con Liliandil pero su hermana fue más astuta que él y se escapo para llegar a la fiesta.<p>

Cuando llegaron rápidamente las atendieron, era en un jardín enorme donde observaron a muchas jóvenes amigas de Evelyn que Susan por supuesto conocía, habían varias mesas por lo que Liliandil decidió que en una de las ultimas y menos concurridas estarían bien.

-Como le gusta enseñar un anillo que ni siquiera es suyo –exclamaba Susan al ver a Evelyn que presumía aquel anillo.

-Susan, recuerda lo que acordamos –regañándola Liliandil

-Solo dije lo que es verdad, ese anillo es mío –insistía Susan, Liliandil solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y dejo que la fiesta siguiera.

Pasaron las horas tanto Susan como Liliandil estaban sumamente aburridas por lo que esta última se levanto un poco para ir al tocador y caminar un poco.

Susan se quedo sola en la mesa, de repente miro que algunas chicas se sentaban en su mesa por lo que mejor decidió levantarse pero se encontró que Evelyn llego justo a sentarse.

-Hola, Susan, me alegro que te decidiste a venir –decía Evelyn airosa.

-Ya sabes, no permitiría que Liliandil viniera sola –tratando de levantarse

-No sabes que cansada estoy, anoche Caspian no me dejaba dormir –suspirando –besa delicioso, disculpen que me exprese así pero ese hombre saca lo peor de mi –presumiendo.

Susan ya se estaba alistando para levantarse y retirarse de aquella mesa cuando escucho un comentario que hizo que enojara un poco.

-Tú dices eso porque nadie más tiene antecedentes –comentaba tímidamente un chica peli roja.

-Yo no he sido la única ¿verdad Susan? –dijo Evelyn mirándola triunfante.

-Quieres que les confirme a tus amigas si tu prometido besa exquisitamente delicioso –saboreándose –pues con amor si no se a ti como te los recibas –dijo Susan dando su primer golpe

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Susan tú fuiste pareja del prometido de Evelyn? –pregunto una chica alta, de ojos grandes.

-Sí, pero ya ven que entre Evelyn y yo nos compartimos mucho las parejas –sonriendo –pero primero tienen que pasar por mí para poder llegar a mi querida amiga –dijo tranquilamente Susan burlándose un poco por la mirada de odio que le mandaba Evelyn.

-Pero ninguno como Caspian y recuerdas como me pido matrimonio, fue lo más bello que alguien me haya dado –dijo triunfante Evelyn mostrando la mano para que observaran el anillo una vez más.

-Solo que ese anillo le pertenece a alguien más, oh! Disculpa –poniendo cara de arrepentimiento –lo dije en voz alta, nadie sabía –dijo Susan dando su segundo golpe.

-Y según tu ¿de quién es? –preguntaba Evelyn tratando de controlarse ya que empezaba a enojarse.

-Mío –todas la presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta –mira si no me crees quítatelo y ve lo que dice en la parte interna del anillo –tomando la mano de Evelyn para quitárselo –miren dice claramente _"Susan te amo"_ pero creo que mi amiga no se había percatado de esto, ¡no te lo habías quitado! –exclamando Susan sorprendida mientras las jóvenes observaban extraño a Evelyn quien estaba a punto de explotar.

-Es verdad, creo que te engañaron querida Evelyn –pronuncio la chica pelirroja sorprendida –a lo mejor no completo para otro –decía burlándose

-O simplemente estaba desesperado –decía tranquilamente Susan mientras tomaba un copa mientras Evelyn tenia la mirada fijamente sobre Susan.

-Evelyn yo le regresaba el anillo –exclamo divertida una de las jóvenes.

-Te crees muy lista Susan pero creo que no has visto la realidad, yo gano, es mi anillo –arrebatándoselo a una de las chicas quien se asusto –no me importa lo que diga, me lo dio a mí y se quedo conmigo, así que te puedes burlar todo lo que quieras pero él es mío –concluyo mientras se acomodaba el anillo.

-La que no entiende eres tú, Evelyn –pronuncio Susan de lo más relajada posible

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo según tú? –exclamo enojada Evelyn

-Solo respóndeme esto, ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho te amo? ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho el amor? –decía tranquilamente Susan mirándola fijamente

Evelyn se quedo mirándola pero no sabía que responder porque eran preguntas que jamás podría decir ya que aunque no lo admitiera Caspian seguía amando a Susan y jamás podría con eso.

-Vez no puedes responder, aunque no quieras aceptarlo Evelyn, él solo se casa contigo por despecho no porque te quiera o te ame –terminándose la copa –como te lo dije una vez él se caso una vez sin amar aun sabiendo que aquella persona lo amaba, crees que porque te regalo un anillo que ni siquiera era para ti o porque cediste a los deseos de hombre iba a dejar de amarme –sonriendo triunfal –tu solo eres una más para él, nunca podrás borrarle de la mente aquellas noches donde nos amamos, nunca podrás contra mi recuerdo –concluyo feliz Susan ya que como en el ajedrez un jaque mate había dado, sabía que a Evelyn lo que le dolió fue que lo hizo en público, frente a personas que consideraba importantes para ella.

-Lárgate de mi fiesta –ordeno desesperada Evelyn

-Con mucho gusto –levantándose, sonriendo orgullosamente –otra cosa si eres observadora el anillo tiene unos símbolos extraños que nunca encontraras la definición en un libro dice _"Mi reino eres tú"_ –decía mientras Evelyn estaba furiosa.

-¡GUARDIAS! –grito llegando rápidamente dos soldados –por favor escolten a esta señorita a la puerta –ordenaba Evelyn a los soldados que rápidamente tomaron a Susan de las muñecas.

-Tranquilos yo puedo caminar sola –decía Susan mientras la llevaban a la salida

Liliandil al ver el espectáculo rápidamente fue a ver que pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta que era Susan se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Qué paso? –mirando severamente a Susan

-Nada…. que ya me tengo que ir de la fiesta porque tu futura cuñada no acepto que Caspian aun me ama –decía burlándose –pero diles a estos atractivos soldados que me suelten porque me están lastimando –quejándose mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Suéltenla, viene conmigo y ya nos vamos –ordenaba Liliandil

Los soldados hicieron caso y Liliandil miro a Susan enojada, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo hacia el auto quien ya las esperaba afuera, se subieron.

Todo el camino Liliandil se fue seria mirando a Susan como se reía cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho a Evelyn.

-Por favor detenga el auto un momento –ordeno Liliandil al chofer quien rápidamente atendió la orden

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? La noche es joven la diversión acaba de empezar, soy una chica libre –quejándose Susan.

-Nos puede dejar solas un momento –dijo Liliandil al chofer asiendo caso omiso al comentario de Susan.

-¿Qué te pasa Liliandil? ¿Por qué estas seria? –preguntaba Susan burlándose un poco.

-Susan conmigo no tienes que mentir, donde quedo la guerrera de la que Narnia se siente orgullosa de ella, te veo y no te conozco –decía preocupada Liliandil

-A que se debe esto –mirando hacia otro lado –todo mundo me dice que porque he cambiado, solo escucho "¿Dónde quedo la Susan que conocí?" "Susan por favor vuelve" pero nadie se pone a pensar que me canse de estar luchando por alguien que me ha hecho mucho daño –decía Susan conteniendo el llanto.

-Pero no era para que cambiaras así -exclamo preocupada Liliandil

-Y que quieres que haga, que me suelte llorando cada vez que el gran amor de mi vida está con otra persona y no soy yo –mirándola fijamente –discúlpame pero esta persona quien soy ahora, si no te gusta no me importa –respirando agitadamente

-Correcto pero tus ojos demuestran otra cosa totalmente diferente –suspirando –sabes porque deje libre el camino –decía Liliandil preguntando a Susan.

-No, no sé –respondía negativamente Susan.

-Aquella vez que te vi frente a una tumba vacía -Susan la miro extrañada porque ese día lo tenía algo borroso –sabía que yo estorbaba en aquel amor, aunque me dolía dejar a Caspian pero sabía perfectamente que eras tú la que lo haría feliz y aquellos ojos tristes del rey volverían a sonreír, ahora lo veo de nuevo pero tiene una mirada de angustia y sufrimiento porque ni él sabe como poder llegar a ti y de lo desesperado le pidió matrimonio a una persona que ni siquiera ama –concluía Liliandil

-Es que tu no entiendes –abriendo la puerta –queda cerca mi casa me voy caminando –decía Susan tristemente

Liliandil la detuvo llamando al chofer para dejarla en su casa, Susan se despido de ella, entro a su casa saludando muy apenas, sus hermanos se quedaron extrañados ya que no se dirigió a su habitación si no al patio, a la parte donde tenían el pequeño sótano para esconderse en caso de ataque, lo abrió, entrando las lágrimas caminaban por su cara, llego a una pared y resbalándose lentamente termino en el piso.

-Por que Caspian X, porque me hiciste esto, te amo tanto pero porque me heriste así, porque me enamore de ti, porque… -decía para sí misma, se tomo las piernas para abrazarlas fuertemente ya que el pecho le dolía demasiado y necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía.

Se quedo un rato así mientras el sueño le ganaba, el frio no le importaba ya que era más el dolor que sentía en su corazón que algo físico que le provocaba.

Lucy se quedo preocupada porque su hermana no salía de aquel sótano así que sin decir nada fue, cuando abrió lentamente Susan ni si quiera se inmuto, estaba recargada en una pared abrazando sus piernas, la pequeña Pevensie no quiso decir nada asi que rápidamente fue por unas cuantas frazadas y tapo a su hermana mayor quedándose con ella ya que sabía necesitaba apoyo.

* * *

><p>Evelyn estaba que echaba chispas por la escenita que había hecho Susan Pevensie pero eso no lo dejaría pasar, así que tomo el anillo y miro fijamente cada parte pero le llamo la atención aquellos símbolos extraños marcados, por lo que fue a investigar a libros antiguos pero no encontró nada así que decidió ir temprano a la biblioteca a buscar más sobre aquello, nadie iba a dejarla en ridículo y menos su mayor enemiga.<p>

* * *

><p>next y casi finalizo<p>

eso espero


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 28<strong>

**CONCLUYENDO UNA MENTIRA**

_**(Londres)**_

Susan despertó sintiéndose mal físicamente ya que se quedo en una posición poco autorizada para dormir, se extraño sentir una frazada sobre ella y alguien al lado de ella, era su pequeña hermana quien estaba descobijada y comenzaba a hacer frio, por lo que decidió taparle pero en ese momento Lucy se despertó.

-Lo siento trataba de ponerte algo esta frio el clima –se disculpaba Susan

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntaba Lucy frotándose los ojos para despertar

-A que te refieres –tratando de no tocar el tema

-Susan conmigo no finjas, mira como estas te haces daño sola, tratando de aparentar que estas bien, no te digo que te la pases llorando solo que necesitas sacar todo lo que tienes –decía preocupada Lucy

-Dime ¿Cómo puedo sacar todo esto? Si he perdido una parte de mi –decía Susan con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Recuerdas cuando yo me sentía mal porque Rilian me había engañado y tú me decías que tenía que luchar por mis sentimientos por lo que quería –decía Lucy mientras abrazaba a Susan –Caspian te ama, cometió un error, te duele pero necesitas sacar todo lo que sientes.

-Yo lo amo y me duele sentir que lo estoy perdiendo, de nuevo siento aquel vacio en mi corazón, es que no solo es tristeza, también es orgullo y desesperación –llorando en los brazos de su pequeña hermana

Lucy solo se limitaba a abrazarla –Susan vamos a la habitación para que duermas mejor –sugería ya que estaba un poco incomoda y tenia fría.

Susan no dijo nada solo se levanto y abrió la puerta para que saliera Lucy para así llegar a su habitación y acomodarse en la cálida cama.

-No me dejes sola Lu –decía Susan al ver a su hermana dirigirse a su cama.

-Lo sé, solo dejo esto en mi cama –pronuncio tiernamente para acostarse junto a su hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Pasó otra semana completa, Susan estaba enojada con sus hermanos ya que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir ese fin de semana y le habían encargado al pequeño Francesco ya que Edmund e Ingrid hacía tiempo que no salían solos.<p>

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? También tengo una vida –decía quejándose Susan a su madre

-Hija, tú sales todos los fines de semana, hoy nos toca a todos los demás, además tu hermano pasara por ti a la casa ya que mi nieto se tiene que dormir temprano y en su cama –explicaba tratando de convencer

-Pues no me convencen mucho pero me quedare toda la tarde con mi sobrino –mirando a sus hermanos molesta –Francesco si me escucha

-Me parece perfecto pero recuerda que mi hijo se tiene que dormir temprano si no mañana molestara mucho –decía Edmund burlándose de la cara de su hermana.

Llego la hora donde todos partieron con sus respectivas parejas Lucy y Rilian fueron a pasear y de paso a una fiesta, Peter y Liliandil dijeron que era confidencial e Ingrid y Edmund irían a pasar un tiempo solos como en los viejos tiempos, Helen la madre de los chicos se iría con sus amigas que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba.

Susan por su parte llegaba a la mansión para cuidar a su pequeño sobrino quien al verla le dio los brazos instantáneamente olvidándose de su madre.

-Te lo encargo mucho Susan –decía maternalmente Ingrid despidiéndose de su hijo

-Por supuesto, ya vete antes de que mi hermano se desespere –Ingrid se regreso a darle un beso a su hijo –ya rápido, no te vas a ir toda una vida –decía alegremente.

Ingrid salió corriendo para encontrarse con Edmund para retirarse a estar unos momentos solos y platicar de muchas cosas que en aquel momento no se hablaban.

-Mi vida mira como te dejaste –exclamaba Susan al ver a su sobrino lleno de chocolate –no te preocupes vamos a tu habitación para cambiarte.

Mientras buscaba la ropa para cambiarlo escucho unos ruidos extraños que provenían del pasillo, no hizo mucho caso siguiendo con su tarea.

-Francesco por favor no te muevas –decía Susan desesperada ya que no podía ponerle la pijama.

De repente el pequeño niño se quedo quieto mirando asustado hacia la puerta de la habitación por lo que Susan se volteo asustada mirando a alguien recargado, era un hombre con vestimenta de fabrica, su cara no se observaba ya que traía puesto un pasamontañas, pero sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad.

-Yo venía por algo de dinero pero me encontré con un regalito –dijo el tipo con voz áspera haciendo que Susan se pusiera enfrente del pequeño niño de manera protectora.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere? –pregunto Susan tratando de no escucharse asustada.

-Una hermosa dama no debería estar sola en esta gran mansión –exclamo acercándose hacia Susan.

El tipo prendió la luz y Susan pudo observar que no venia solo y que el mayordomo estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado.

-¿Qué le hicieron a… James? –pregunto Susan asustada

-Al viejo –mirando hacia el pasillo –nada se atravesó mientras nosotros entrabamos –el tipo tomo al niño en sus brazos para ponerlo dentro de la cuna.

-De… déjenlo… tomen todo lo que qui… eran y vallase –ordenaba Susan tratando de tomar algo para defenderse al ver tan cerca a los tres ladrones.

-Y porque tan temprano nos tenemos que ir –decía tan cerca de Susan que podía oler su aliento

-¡Aléjense de mí! –exclamaba aterrorizada Susan

-No creo señorita, ya que hoy no solo dinero nos vamos a llevar –tocando la cara de Susan quien cerraba los ojos –lo vas a disfrutar hermosa –susurro al oído perversamente mientras los otros dos se burlaban.

* * *

><p>Caspian se retiro temprano de la oficina estaba demasiado cansado, llego a su casa caminado ya que dijo que necesitaba aire fresco, abrió la puerta de la casa y se le hizo extraño que James el mayordomo no lo hubiera recibido.<p>

Al entrar a la casa, algo extraño había pasado, ya que había cosas tiradas, de repente un grito proveniente desde la habitación de el pequeño Francesco, rápidamente corrió para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con su mayordomo desmayado en medio del pasillo, cuando entro a la habitación observo a tres tipos que tenían cubierta la cara y tenían a Susan tratando de besarla por lo que su coraje.

Susan al ver a Caspian entrar por la puerta sintió alivio pero también temor ya que los tipos tenían armas y no quería que le hicieran daño, al darse cuenta los ladrones de la presencia de Caspian dejaron a Susan.

-Caspian ten cuidado –sugería Susan que más se escucho como un murmullo

-Dejen a la señorita –ordeno Caspian con autoridad.

-Y se supone que te debemos hacer caso –decía desafiante el uno de los ladrones más altos sacando la pistola para dejarla ver a Caspian.

-A mi no me asustan esas cosas –dijo burlándose Caspian

-Vamos a ver –apunto directo a Caspian disparando al hombro.

-¡NOOOOOO, CASPIAN! –grito Susan asustada al escuchar el disparo

-No que muy hombre –decía burlándose el ladrón mientras Caspian se tomaba el hombro lleno de sangre.

Caspian se levanto y como si estuviera en guerra empezó a pelearse con todos al mismo tiempo, Susan por su parte llego hasta Francesco, tomándolo en sus brazos para protegerlo.

Los ladrones nunca esperaron que Caspian tuviera rápidos reflejos por lo que instantáneamente los puso en su lugar quitándole las armas por lo que salieron corriendo, en eso James se levanto confundido por el golpe recibido.

-Señor discúlpeme me tomaron desprevenido –decía avergonzado el mayordomo

-No te preocupes, creo que necesitamos algo de vigilancia y una remodelación –decía Caspian observando el desastre que habían dejado.

Caspian entro de nuevo a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Susan y el pequeño quienes estaban en un rincón abrazados, se preocupo al verlos asustados.

-Susan ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto preocupado Caspian, Susan al verlo sin decir nada se lanzo a sus brazos para que sentirse segura –tranquila ya paso todo, ¿te hicieron algo?

-No –decía entre sollozos de lo asustada que estaba

-Y ti bebe, no te hicieron nada los ladrones –preguntaba tiernamente Caspian al pequeño quien no soltaba a Susan.

-¡Estas sangrando, te hirieron necesitas un doctor! –exclamo Susan al ver la camisa ensangrentada del lado izquierdo.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, peores heridas he tenido, solo es un rasguño –decía Caspian sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Señor ya cerré las puertas asegurándome de que todo esté perfectamente resguardado –interrumpió el mayordomo –se le ofrece algo más.

-Mmmmmm! Si, llévate al niño un momento, está asustado y necesita dormir prepárale un té, eso lo ayudara a relajarse –ordenaba Caspian entregándole a Francesco quien no quería separarse de Susan pero al final cedió.

-Necesitas que te curen esa herida, dime donde tienes un botiquín y yo lo hare –decía un poco más tranquila Susan

-Claro, creo en mi habitación hay uno, sígueme –respondía Caspian observándose la herida.

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Caspian ya que se encontraba justo al lado de la de Francesco, Susan recordó muchas cosas al estar dentro por lo que la piel se le enchino, tenían nervios y sentía muchas cosas.

-Mira aquí esta –decía Caspian entregándole una caja que contenía lo necesario para curarlo.

-Gracias, siéntate aquí –mostrándole una silla –necesito que te quites la camisa –Caspian atendió la orden rápidamente, mientras Susan tomaba lo que necesitaba para curarlo –te va a arder un poco es que te necesito limpiar –decía nerviosa por lo que Caspian sonreía.

Susan se concentro en la pequeña herida que no dejaba de sangrar, pero al final limpio y puso un parche con una venda para sostenerla.

-Listo no vas a necesitar sutura tu mismo lo dijiste fue solo un rasguño –desviando la mirada a Caspian que la veía tiernamente –bueno creo que voy a ver a Francesco –recogiendo todo.

-No te preocupes James está con él, creo que ya se durmió –decía Caspian sonriendo.

Susan solo miro bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal que tenia, sonrió tímidamente y se encamino hacia la puerta para retirarse, Caspian al verla se levanto y rápidamente llego a la puerta para cerrarle el paso, poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

-Déjame salir –ordenaba Susan un poco molesta

-No –respondió Caspian autoritario mirándola fijamente

-Por favor Caspian, no estoy de humor para pelear –decía Susan molesta

-No quiero pelear, TE AMO –dijo Caspian divertido

-No estoy jugando… por favor quítate –decía Susan desesperada rogando que las lágrimas que sus ojos empezaban a juntar se quedaran dentro.

Caspian la miro y sin decirle nada la beso, Susan quería zafarse, pero él la aprisiono en sus brazos, ella empezó a saborear aquel beso agridulce ya que sus lágrimas salieron. Al final fue un beso que ambos disfrutaron ya que lo necesitaban, era tanto el deseo.

-Te amo –susurraba Caspian al oído mientras la besaba lentamente en el cuello.

-No… lo hagas –suplicaba Susan quien estaba llorando –me duele

-Te extraño –decía sin dejar de besarla la deseaba.

La luna fue testigo de aquel gran amor, las ropas estorbaron quedando en similitud Susan se entrego una vez más a Caspian haciendo el amor, terminado exhaustos, olvidándose del mundo, ella quedo en los brazos de él para darle paso al dios del sueño.

* * *

><p>Peter y Liliandil llegaron a la mansión para despedirse ya que habían pasado una noche maravillosa.<p>

-¿Quieres pasar un momento? –decía coquetamente Liliandil a Peter

-Si me lo permite su majestad, por supuesto –respondía juguetón bajándose del auto para abrirle la puerta.

La tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto, llegaron a la puerta para abrir y tener acceso a la casa, al llegar a la sala se dieron cuenta que había un terrible desorden ya que había cosas tiradas por todos lados y llegando al pasillo observaron que había sangre por lo que se alarmaron llegando hasta el mayordomo quien estaba en su habitación con el pequeño Francesco en sus brazos dormido.

-¿James pero que paso aquí? –pregunto asustada Liliandil

-Disculpe mi señora –dejando al niño en la cama –entraron unos ladrones a la casa…

-¿Y COMO ESTA MI HERMANA? ¿CÓMO PASO? –pregunto Peter alarmado a escuchar eso.

-Su hermana se encuentra perfectamente bien, si el señor Caspian no hubiera llegado a tiempo la historia sería diferente –explicaba el mayordomo mientras Liliandil y Peter lo miraban espantados.

-Pero que paso y ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntaba preocupado Peter

-La señorita no ha salido de la habitación del señor ya que se puso a curar porque recibió un balazo –decía tranquilamente

-Y lo dices tan… tranquilamente ¿Cómo está Caspian? Fue grave –preguntaba asustada Liliandil llegando hasta el pequeño Francesco para tomarlo en los brazos.

-No creo, la señorita hubiera pedido apoyo rápidamente y además no es por ser chismoso pero creo esto sirvió para un reencuentro –explicaba el mayordomo a Peter quien aun estaba consternado.

Liliandil y Peter entendieron rápidamente la indirecta por lo que no siguieron con las preguntas, en ese momento llegaron asustados también Edmund e Ingrid para ver que había pasado pero al explicarlo todos se fueron calmando.

-Entonces creo que nosotros nos vamos, nuestra hermana no va a venir hoy a dormir –exclamaba divertido Edmund

-Tienes razón, es mejor irnos pero aunque me gustaría quedarme ya que esta insegura la casa y no quiero que les hagan daño, además Caspian está ocupado –sugería Peter

-No te preocupes mi amor todo estará bien, descansa ya no creo que regresen –decía tranquilamente Liliandil

-Bueno tienes razón pero cualquier cosa me llamas –decía Peter despidiéndose con un beso.

Cuando iban saliendo Peter y Edmund se toparon a Rilian quien también miraba sorprendido lo que había pasado, rápidamente le explicaron y él dijo que haría guardia para sí volvían poder ayudar.

Al llegar a la casa los jóvenes reyes su madre le pregunto por su hermana y estos explicaron lo sucedido pero también lo que pasaba entre Susan y Caspian así que un poco más tranquila se durmió sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Susan se despertó, observando donde se había quedado y con quien, pero en ese momento se encontraba sola en la cama junto con una pequeña mesa a lado de ella que contenía un delicioso desayuno que merecía ser comido. En ese momento se abrió la puerta era Caspian quien sonrió al verla despierta.<p>

-¿Cómo amaneció la reina dormilona? –pregunto dulcemente llegando a la cama.

-Un poco cansada pero bien, gracias por el desayuno –decía bajando la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado.

-En la tarde me voy a ver con Evelyn… –decía Caspian haciendo que Susan lo mirara enojada.

-No significo nada para ti lo que paso anoche –pregunto molesta ante el comentario

-Voy a ir a su casa a terminar con ella y con la locura del matrimonio –respondió sonriente

-¿Y crees que será tan fácil? –preguntaba Susan mientras se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama.

-Sí, ella solo quiere el dinero y poder que poseo así que será fácil, no me ama –explicaba Caspian acercándose para besar a Susan –además quiero algo y esto sí es formal –sacándose algo de la bolsa del pantalón, una pequeña cajita de cristal –mi reina benévola Susan Pevensie, te amo y quiero pasar este momento, mañana y siempre junto a ti –abrió la cajita y saco un anillo hermoso de oro blanco con un piedra en forma de corazón –hoy quiero decirte perdóname por ser un idiota por lastimarte pero también perdóname por amarte como lo hago, quiero comenzar de nuevo –tomo la mano de Susan quien estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos -¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Susan se quedo mirando aquel anillo precioso y lujoso pero eso no era lo que ella notaba sino la mirada de amor de Caspian.

-Claro que si su majestad –respondió sonriente Susan –solo necesito que seas libre para poder hacerlo –decía mientras lo abrazaba

-Esta misma tarde lo hare –sonriendo felizmente.

Caspian y Susan se quedaron en la habitación un momento más, pero esta última dijo que tenía que ir a su casa a explicar todo, por lo que él le dijo que la acompañaba.

Cuando llego a su casa Caspian dijo que no se quedaba porque tenía que ir a unos asuntos de su libertad, al entrar a su casa ya la esperaban en el desayuno su familia quien la observo súper feliz.

-Veo que dormiste perfectamente –comentaba serio Peter al verla entrar a la cocina.

-Hija hasta que te apareces, ya me contaron tus hermanos sobre el asalto ¿estás bien? –preguntaba la señora Pevensie mientras servía el desayuno a Edmund

-Perfectamente –contesto Susan con una sonrisa

Lucy se fijo en la mano derecha de su hermana quien traía un anillo de compromiso – ¿Y ese anillo Susan? ¡No me digas que Caspian y tu… se van a casar! –decía entusiasmada.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Peter que en ese momento estaba tomando un poco de jugo haciendo que le diera tos.

-Me pidió matrimonio esta mañana –mostrando el anillo

-Pero hija no se supone que se casara con Evelyn –preguntaba confundida su madre

-En este momento debe de estar terminando con ella –respondía Susan quien no paraba de sonreír

-Esperemos que sea verdad y no te vuelva a herir –comentaba Edmund

-No… te lo puedo asegurar los hombres de esa familia cuando pierden al amor se vuelven locos y su segunda oportunidad la valoran mucho, si no pregúntale a Rilian –explicaba Susan

-Espero que Caspian venga a pedirte formalmente con tu padre –comento la señora Pevensie a lo cual su hija se le quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Mi padre vendrá? –preguntaba sorprendida Susan

-Si esta mañana llamo diciendo que el fin de semana vendría de visita y pues espero que Caspian tenga la delicadeza de venir a pedirte formalmente –mirándola fijamente

-Se lo comentare, lo que más desearía en este momento es estar con él para ver la mirada de Evelyn cuando le diga que no se casara con ella –decía Susan mientras tomaba asiento para disponerse a desayunar con su familia.

* * *

><p>Caspian llego a la casa de los Kyle para ver a Evelyn, ella al verlo quiso besarlo pero él rápidamente se puso serio y empezó decir su discurso para llegar al rompimiento.<p>

-¿QUÉ ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO? –preguntaba indignada Evelyn

-Sí, no te amo aunque suene feo pero es verdad –concluía fríamente Caspian

-¡ENTONCES LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! –ordenaba enojada Evelyn

-Me puedes regresar mi anillo –decía Caspian burlándose de ella.

-Discúlpame pero este anillo no es tuyo, yo misma se lo regresare a la dueña –dijo fríamente Evelyn mirándolo con furia

-Como quieras pero si no lo haces regresare por el –dijo amenazando mientras se retiraba de aquella casa. Caspian se sintió aliviado de haber acabado con aquella farsa ya que ahora si sería feliz con el amor de su vida.

Mientras Evelyn juraba que no dejaría a Susan vivir en paz ya que se vengaría de una manera que nadie sabía, ese anillo significaba algo y tendría que averiguarlo.

-Me las pagaras Susan Pevensie, se cuál es tu punto débil y esta vez no saldrás ganando –decía con rabia para sí misma mientras desde su ventana observaba como se alejaba Caspian.

* * *

><p>No se cuanto mas podre escribir<p>

bueno disfruten mientras pueda escribir

nos vemos


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería intentar con nuevos personajes de esta saga pero también poniendo un poco de la parejita que anteriormente había escrito, hoy empiezo uno nuevo no sé si guste o no pero lo intentare hoy este fic estará basado en Lucy y Rilian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 29<strong>

**VERDADES OCULTAS**

_**(Londres)**_

Dos semanas después todos se encontraban en la casa de los Pevensie ya que recibirían una visita muy importante. El padre de los reyes antiguos vendría a ponerse al corriente por unas semanas y convivir con su familia.

-Rilian tranquilo –decía Lucy a su novio quien estaba muy nervioso porque conocería a su suegro.

-Estoy tranquilo, no te preocupes –decía mintiendo Rilian

-No te preocupes mi padre es igual o peor que Peter y yo –decía riendo Edmund quien escucho el comentario al pasar

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –respondió sarcástico Rilian

El momento esperado por todos llego, un camión de soldados se estaciono frente a la casa, un señor parecido a Peter pero con barba y bigote, abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido por todas las personas quienes lo esperaban, Lucy no dejo esperar ya que corrió a darle un gran abrazo, después Susan finalizando con sus hijos varones y su esposa.

-Es solo un momento de descanso pero me alegro de estar en casa –decía el señor Pevensie abrazando aun a su esposa –veo que hay más gente de la que esperaba –mirando con curiosidad a los invitados.

-Arthur te quiero presentar a unas personas que han cambiado la vida de tus hijos –el señor Pevensie los miraba fijamente –ellos son la familia Rumsfyld hijos de un rico empresario extranjero que hace unos meses se mudaron aquí –Caspian sonreía nerviosamente –las jóvenes de la familia Liliandil quien… -mirando a su hijo Peter –es la novia de tu hijo mayor.

-Mucho gusto señorita, Peter siempre elige a damas muy bellas –saludándola caballerosamente.

-Pero no es el único que escoge damas bellas, tu otro hijo –señalando a Edmund –a demás de elegir a la señorita Ingrid también te tiene una sorpresa inesperada

-Dime Ed ¿Cuál es la pequeña sorpresa? –preguntaba divertido su padre

-Papá, hace tiempo conocí a Ingrid quien es mi novia y… madre de mi hijo –dijo Edmund rápidamente que su padre se quedo un poco en shock

-¿Ya soy abuelo? –Pregunto sorprendido lo cual Ingrid le presento al pequeño Francesco –valla es igualito a Edmund ni como negar que no es un Pevensie –dijo sonriendo tomando en los brazos a su nieto –solo espero que ahora si seas un poco más responsable hijo –mirándolo seriamente

-Créemelo más de lo que piensas padre –respondió Edmund más relajado al ver a su padre tan feliz con su nieto.

-Bueno de todos modos, ya nos hacía falta un pequeño en la familia –mirando al pequeño –así que te llamas Francesco –el niño solo movió la cabeza indicando afirmación –mucho gusto mi nombre es Arthur soy tu abuelo y mira –sacaba un pequeño barco de madera que traía en el llavero –es tuyo –Francesco sonrió feliz mostrándoselo a su madre –bueno ya conocí a las damas de esta familia ¿Quiénes son los caballeros? –preguntaba seriamente por lo que Rilian empezó a temblar al igual que su padre Caspian.

-Los caballeros son alguien muy importante para tus dos hijas consentidas, voy a empezar por el más pequeño porque hay algo muy importante que tu hija mayor te tiene una sorpresa muy grande –mirando a Susan quien se cohibió al ver a su padre –Rilian es un joven correcto, inteligente, caballeroso que trata a tu hija menor como si fuera una reina

-Lucy no deja de hablar de usted y como lo extraña –dijo Rilian estrechándole la mano al padre de Lucy.

-Mucho gusto joven, veo que es un joven muy correcto y refinado –decía el señor Pevensie –entonces cual es la famosa sorpresa que tanto han esperado para decirme.

-Padre quiero presentarte a mi novio –tomándole la mano a Caspian –él es Caspian, el mayor de todos sus hermanos, atiende la empresa que le dejo su padre en responsabilidad y… -decía nerviosa Susan mirando a Caspian

-Mucho gusto señor, es un placer conocer al padre de mi novia, a quien amo con el corazón –el señor Pevensie lo miraba celosamente –ahora quiero pedirle permiso para algo muy importante tanto para mí como para su hija –pasaba saliva nervioso

-Escucho –pronuncio con autoridad

-Quiero pedirle permiso para casarme con su hija, la amo y le prometo que la tratare como la reina que es –Caspian pronuncio las palabras muy rápido que el señor Pevensie se quedo observándolo severamente.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en aquella sala donde el señor Pevensie miraba tristemente a su hija mayor, mientras todos estaban a la espera de la respuesta.

-Joven ¿me quiere quitar a mi hija tan pronto? –exclamo serio el señor Pevensie

-Claro que no, señor yo respeto y amo a su hija –respondió Caspian indignado

-Susan ¿Cuánto amas a este joven? –pregunto su padre mirándola tristemente

-Más de lo que te imaginas –respondió rápidamente Susan

-Observo que es un joven con valores y muy responsable sobre todo como se han expresado mis hijos de usted, tienen mi apoyo para casarse, con una condición esto también va para usted jovencito –mirando a Rilian –los hombres de esta familia somos muy celosos con nuestras damas y más yo con mis dos pequeñas pero como veo que son un familia de respeto y hablan con la verdad adelante –mirándolo fijamente dejando saber quién mandaba.

-Gracias señor le prometo que no lo defraudare –dijo Caspian muy consiente

-A mi no me debes prometer eso si no a mi hija –aclaro el señor Pevensie –entonces bienvenidos a la familia –estrechando la mano de Caspian

Después de ese momento todos se la pasaron más relajados, el señor Pevensie la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso con su nieto en los brazos y platicando con Caspian de negocios que al final quedaron en que podrían hacer alguno.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos cuantos días y todo era perfecto para todos menos para Evelyn quien estaba muerta de coraje por lo que había pasado con Caspian que en ese momento tomo aquel anillo para dirigirse a hacer algo que hasta ella se arrepentiría pero en ese momento lo que quería era acabar con el odio que sentía.<p>

Dirigió a su chofer a las afueras de Londres donde se encontraban las personas de muy mala reputación, se bajo del automóvil con miedo ya que se estaciono en un edificio antiguo a punto de caerse, observo que unos jóvenes con cara de malditos la miraron perversamente pero ella iba con alguien que le debía un favor.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con dos tipos que sacaron rápidamente sus armas, ella tuvo un poco de miedo pero al final dijo que venía con Anthony Bareman rápidamente la dejaron pasar.

Cuando entro el joven por quien pregunto se levanto, era un joven de 30 años, alto, tez blanca, ojos verdes, mirada penetrante, usaba una gabardina larga negra mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-Evelyn Kyle ¿Qué trae por aquí a una hermosa dama? –decía con propiedad tomándole la mano para besarla

-Hola Anthony ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun sigues con los alemanes? Veo que no te pagan bien para que tengas una pocilga de casa –decía Evelyn mirando con desagrado la casa

-Tu si me conoces pero no creo que vengas a ver solamente como estoy o si –mirándola fijamente

-No claro que no, necesito que me hagas un trabajo –abrió su bolsa y saco un fajo de billetes poniéndolo en la mesa

-¿Qué desea mi dulce dama? –tomando los billetes pero Evelyn lo detuvo mostrando la mano que traía el anillo por lo que uno de los tipos se levanto su asiento al ver aquel anillo.

-¿De dónde saco ese anillo? –dijo con voz ronca un tipo bajo de estatura quien traía un parche en un ojo.

-Tranquilo Cray, la señorita tiene dinero no se lo robo –dijo sarcásticamente Anthony

-Ese anillo no es de este mundo… ese anillo pertenece a una reina de Narnia –dijo el tal Cray por lo que todos lo miraban raro para después soltaron la carcajada

-Estás loco vete a dormir te hace daño la droga que te metes –ordenaba Anthony

-Debe creerme yo podría reconocer ese anillo donde fuera porque yo lo hice –Evelyn solo lo miraba extraño –si no me cree en el interior dice una frase _"Susan te amo" _y por fuera tiene unos símbolos extraños que dicen _"Mi reino eres tú" _

Evelyn al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedo helada y lo miro asustada -¿Cómo sabe usted eso? –pregunto aun en shock

-Porque yo soy de un país imaginario… -empezaba a decir cuando el joven alto lo interrumpió.

-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tus mágicas historias –dijo molesto Anthony

-Cállate tu, déjalo hablar –ordeno autoritariamente Evelyn –prosigue

-Soy de un mundo llamado Narnia y ese anillo fue confeccionado para el gran amor del rey de Narnia. Caspian X –termino con una sonrisa que mostraba odio

-No es verdad… como puede ser posible –pronunciaba Evelyn sorprendida

-Si señorita solo que él jamás se lo entrego a su reina porque ella volvió a estas tierras, después él se caso con una estrella y tuvo un pequeño, lo demás ya no lo puedo narrar porque el rey me desterró de mi tierra… -mirando a Evelyn quien estaba espantada por todo lo que contaba –solo que si me lo topara de nuevo me lo pagaría todo lo que me hizo.

-Valla así que Caspian tiene un secretito junto con su noviecita Susan –decía orgullosamente Evelyn

-¡ESTA EN LONDRES EL MALDITO! –exclamo furioso

-Sí de hecho a eso venia a que mi amigo Anthony me hiciera un favor ya que nadie juega conmigo –decía perversamente Evelyn

-Pues abuse de un humilde servidor para lo que desee –sonriendo maliciosamente – ¿y solo él está aquí? –preguntaba curioso

-No, según también sus hermanos –el tipo la miro extrañado –una jovencita llamada Ingrid y otra mayor Liliandil y su hermano Rilian.

-¿Sus hermanos? Él no tiene hermanos los dos últimos son la mujer con quien se caso y su hijo –Evelyn lo miro no solo en shock sino que estaba asustada –si como lo oye lo más probable que aquí se estén haciendo pasar por hermanos para algo, pero no son hermanos.

-En… en… entonces Liliandil fue su esposa y Rilian es su hijo –exclamo sorprendida Evelyn

-Si ¿y qué desea que le hagamos al señor? –saliendo un poco del tema

-Valla sí que todos están locos, lo que quiero que hagan es que me las pague y vamos a ver cuánto le duele su "hermanito" además de paso mi hermana necesita un poco de venganza –dijo malignamente Evelyn

-Entonces no se diga más –haciendo reverencia demostrándole lealtad.

-Gracias Cray, pero si me disculpas necesito hablar en privado con Anthony –decía mientras le tomaba la mano al joven de la gabardina.

* * *

><p>Eustace había llegado de visita una vez más a la casa de sus primos para pasar un fin de semana, ese día se puso de acuerdo con su primo Edmund y Rilian quienes decidieron salir un momento según dijeron "noche de chicos" aunque solo dieran vueltas en el automóvil un momento ya que Peter y Caspian los invitaron también a jugar póker cuando este ultimo saliera del trabajo.<p>

-Estaciónate para comprar unas cosas –ordenaba Edmund a Rilian quien manejaba cerca de una tienda, se estaciono y dijo que él los esperaba en el automóvil.

Eustace y Edmund se bajaron mientras Rilian se bajo para recargarse en el auto, estaba distraído observando a unos jóvenes enamorados que pasaban en la acera frente a él, de repente alguien le toco el hombro, volteo pensando que era alguno de sus amigos pero se encontró con cinco tipos fornidos que tenían mirada de matones.

-¿Qué necesitan caballeros? –decía Rilian desafiante

-Como esta querido príncipe Rilian –pronuncio uno de los tipos, que era bajito con un parche en el ojos derecho –ya se olvido de Narnia a caso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieren? –preguntaba asustado Rilian

-Solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, me saluda al rey cuando lo vea, ni como negar que no es su hijo –dijo sarcásticamente y dio una señal extraña

De repente Rilian no lo vio venir pero un tipo alto y fornido le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo sofoco y lo dejo de rodillas, después otro al caer le dio una patada en la cara claramente sintió que su boca y ceja se reventaron, no supo en qué momento cuatro tipos fornidos lo estaban atacando sin piedad, ya no sentía su cuerpo, alguien le había pegado en la cabeza por lo que de repente empezó a ver negro aunque sabía que estaba vivo.

Edmund y Eustace estaban terminando de comprar cuando vieron que estaban atacando a Rilian unos tipos enormes mientras un tipo bajito se burlaba sin parar, corrieron para tratar de rescatarlo pero al verlos dos de ellos los detuvieron dejándolos sin movimiento.

-DÉJENLO, PORQUE NO SE METEN CON NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN EN LUGAR DE TOMARLO A ÉL SOLO –gritaba furioso Edmund mientras miraba como Rilian estaba lleno de sangre de la camisa y se trataba de levantar.

-¡CALLASE! porque con usted no venimos Rey Edmund –ordeno furioso el tipo bajito dejando a Edmund en shock.

-E… el… sa… be… -pronunciaba con problema Rilian sujetándose de su automóvil para levantarse ya que su vista estaba fallando mucho.

-Ordenes son ordenes y un mensaje para el Rey Caspian déjenle en claro que con una dama no se juega y menos con Evelyn Kyle –saco una pistola, apunto a Rilian y disparo tres veces haciendo que el príncipe callera al suelo inocente.

Edmund estaba asustado y furioso mientras que Eustace estaba en shock por causa del susto, los tipos se fueron corriendo al ver que la policía venia en camino quienes no los pudieron alcanzar.

Edmund llego a Rilian quien se mostraba sin vida –Por favor Rilian no… tu puedes, ¡AYUDENME! –decía desesperado tratando de controlar la sangre que brotaba.

-Joven, en un momento llega la ambulancia –dijo un policía que llego a tranquilizar la situación.

-Gracias, ¡EUSTACE! –grito a su primo

-¿Qué paso? –decía nervioso y asustado

-Necesito que vallas con Caspian a la empresa y le digas lo que le paso a su hijo –su primo solo asentía positivamente –otra cosa lo de Evelyn no se lo digas, déjame decírselo yo, llévate el auto, mira ten –entregándole las llaves –tienes que poner en práctica lo poco que has aprendido porque no creo que te quieras ir caminando desde aquí.

Eustace se espero que llegara la ambulancia llevándose a Rilian, entonces se dispuso a subirse al automóvil para ir con Caspian, estaba temblando, encendió el auto aunque iba a poca velocidad llego a las oficinas, se bajo y llego corriendo con las secretarias.

-Señorita por favor necesito ver a Caspian –exclamo desesperado Eustace quien asusto un poco a la secretaria.

-Joven cuanto lo siento hace media hora que se fue a casa –dijo un poco asustada.

Eustace no solo corrió al auto si no que se dio un fuerte golpe de lo nervioso pero no le importo ya que necesitaba llegar a avisar a Caspian sobre su hijo.

Cuando llego a la casa el mayordomo lo paso rápidamente, Eustace se le vino el mundo ya que también se encontraba Liliandil y su primo Peter quienes al verlo como venia se alarmaron un poco.

-¿Qué tienes Eustace? ¿Por qué estas así? –pregunto curioso Peter

-Rilian… matones… auto… fuera… Edmund –se le dificultaba hablar con los nervios y lo asustado que estaba.

-Haber no te entendí nada, cálmate y di que paso –dijo Caspian quien se empezaba a inquietar.

Eustace respiro hondo y trato de juntar las palabras para que sonara como frase –Rilian está en el hospital –pronuncio

-¿QUÉ? –exclamo asustado Caspian mirando a Liliandil

-Pero ¿Qué paso Eustace? –preguntaba Peter alarmado.

-No sé como estuvo pero unos tipos enormes golpearon salvajemente a Rilian y le dispararon, Edmund ni yo pudimos hacer nada, de hecho él se fue en la ambulancia para acompañarlo –explico Eustace lo más coherente que pudo

-Mi pequeño no, dime que no es verdad –decía Liliandil llorando por lo que Peter rápidamente la abrazo.

Caspian estaba en shock, su hijo estaba gravemente herido o no sabía como estaba, sin decir nada salió rápidamente por las llaves, Eustace, Liliandil y Peter lo siguieron para llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Edmund lleno de sangre a causa de las heridas de Rilian que trato que pararan de sangrar, estaba en la sala que al verlos entrar rápidamente fue a encontrarlos.

-Edmund, dime ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –pregunto desesperado Caspian

-Ehm… esta grave perdió mucha sangre pero necesitamos esperar, tranquilo Caspian necesitas tener fe –decía Edmund tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo paso? –pregunto Liliandil con los ojos llorosos.

-Estábamos bien, llegamos a comprar unas cosas, él dijo que se quedaba fuera esperando y cuando salimos lo tenían entre cuatro tipos, trate de llegar a él pero me detuvieron para después dispararle, solo espero que no haya tocado ningún órgano vital –suspiro mirando tristemente a Caspian quien abrazaba a Liliandil quien no paraba de llorar –Peter necesito ir a cambiarme y tenemos que decirle a Lucy

-Ni creas que yo le voy a decir –exclamo Eustace

-No te preocupes primo, gracias por avisar a sus padres era lo más importante, ahora tenemos que ir a la casa –decía nervioso Edmund mirando a Peter

-Tienes razón, Eustace quédate con Caspian y Liliandil por si algo sucede tu eres el encargado –ordenaba Peter mientras se despedía de su novia.

Edmund y Peter se fueron a su casa en el auto de Caspian quien se los presto, al llegar ninguno de los dos quería bajarse ya que tendrían que enfrentar a su pequeña hermana quien no sabría como reaccionaria.

Al entrar, su padre quien traía a Francesco en los brazos se quedo espantado por la manera que su hijo llego lleno de sangre.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios te paso? –preguntaba alarmado

-Nada, a mí –respondió tristemente Edmund

En eso llego Ingrid y su madre quienes también quedaron alarmadas como venia Edmund, Peter empezó a explicarle, cuando en eso bajaron sus hermanas platicando muy animadamente hasta que observaron a su hermano lleno de sangre.

-¿Edmund estas bien? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Susan al ver a Edmund

-Tengo una mala noticia, si paso algo Susan –tomando aire –es la causa de que mi ropa este llena de sangre, Rilian está muy grave en el hospital… -mirando con preocupación a Lucy quien solo fue caminado lentamente hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared

-Pero ¿como paso? –preguntaba Ingrid asustada

-Creo que ya nos estaban esperando pero lo tomaron solo, cuatro tipos enormes lo golpearon sin piedad para después dispararle, perdió mucha sangre, estaba muy mal –explicaba tristemente

Susan quien estaba no solo asustada por lo que escuchaba si no preocupada por la reacción de su hermana quien de repente cayó al piso desmallada por la impresión de la noticia, rápidamente todos se movilizaron para despertarla. Mientras atendían a Lucy, Edmund decidió alistarse para regresar al hospital junto con sus hermanos.

Lucy después de diez minutos regreso y lo primero que vio fue a su padre preocupado, observo que estaba en un sillón, rápidamente quiso levantarse pero le fue imposible porque su hermano mayor la detuvo.

-No te levantes te puedes marear –dijo protectoramente Peter

-No… tengo que irme… Rilian necesita que este con él –pronunciaba desesperada

-Discúlpame Lucy pero no iras al hospital en ese estado –ordeno su padre –primero te tendrás que tranquilizar.

-Papá por favor estoy bien solo… solo… me desmaye –explicaba Lucy

-Solo te desmayaste y lo dices tan simple –decía horrorizado su padre

Después de una hora Peter y su padre permitieron ir a Lucy al hospital para ver como se encontraba pero al llegar recibió una noticia que a todos dejo sin aliento y sin esperanza. Rilian probablemente no volvería a caminar ni a ver ya que estaba gravemente herido cerca de la columna y el golpe en la cabeza lo dejo sin vista.

* * *

><p>aqui esta un capitulo desde hace mucho mucho tiempo<p>

pero como dije es que he tenido muy poco tiempo

y espero poder un poco mas para terminarlo

nos vemos


	30. Chapter 30

**AMIGOS Y SEGUIDORES DE FAN FICTION!**

PRIMERAMENTE ESPERO SE ENCUENTRES MUY BIEN Y EXCELENTE

SE EXTRAÑARAN AL VER DE NUEVO UN ANUNCIO DE ESTA MAGNITUD PERO AL PARECER LA INSPIRACIÓN NO QUIERE REGRESAR ME HE PASADO PENSANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS PARA QUE VUELVA, LO SIENTO PERO NO, YA NO DIGO FECHAS NI CUANDO TERMINARE LAS HISTORIAS, MI VIDA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN CAOS EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME CAE EL VEINTE DE UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y MALA PARA MI.

TAMPOCO PIENSEN QUE ME DESAPARESERE PERO NECESITO VOLVER A MI VIDA UN POCO, ME DA MUCHA PENA CON USTEDES YA QUE ESPERABAN QUE ACTUALIZARA PERO NO ME SIENTO NI CON ÁNIMOS DE HACER Y ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ FUERON MESES DE VER QUE NO ESTOY BIEN EMOCIONALMENTE DE REPENTE SENTÍ QUE MI VIDA COMENZÓ A CAMBIAR Y NO HA SIDO FÁCIL TODO.

ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA PERSONA ARROGANTE Y FRÍA PERO ESTOY EN TRANSICIÓN DE CAMBIO Y DE UN RETO CONSTANTE VOY A VOLVER NO SE CUANDO Y A QUE HORA PERO NECESITO SABER SI ESTA NOTICIA CAMBIARA CUANTO MI VIDA, REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS TENGO QUE HACER.

TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN Y NO SE COMO REACCIONE ANTE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y PUES MAS QUE NADA ESPERO Y ENTIENDAN QUE NO ES POR CAUSAS QUE DESAPARECIERON, LA ESCRITURA ES MI VIDA SOLO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS.

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.

PD. LADY SHARK MI VIDA ES UN CAOS Y NO SE QUE SUCEDA CONMIGO GRACIAS POR ESTAR HAY


End file.
